El Poema De Una Chica Triste
by AlissaBlue
Summary: Hola! es mi primer fic asi que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo. Esta historia trata sobre una joven artista, Kagome, que constantemente suele tener deseos suicidas pero nunca llega a matarse, todo cambia cuando se hace amiga de Inuyasha, el novio de su nemesis, a pesar de que son casi polos opuestos se llevan muy bien y no saben si su amistad dara paso a un posible romance
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi_

Cap. 1

¿Es necesaria tanta maldad en este mundo? ¿Es necesario tener que sufrir por culpa de los demás? ¿Realmente es necesario tener que soportar todo este dolor solo para no ver a los que quiero sufrir?

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 20 años y quiero morir en este preciso momento.

Suena un poco descabellado, pero, ¿Quién no quisiera tirarse de un puente cuando esta en el punto de que ya no soporta más vivir de esta manera?

Soy huérfana desde los diez años, creo que solo con eso basta para no querer vivir más. El único problema, es que necesito estar viva para cumplir lo que quiero.

Desde que mis padres murieron he estado viviendo con mi tía Tsubaki en Tokio, lugar de donde era madre. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, en verdad tampoco me interesaba, era buena estudiante y mis notas siempre fueron las más altas, incluso ahora en la universidad, estudio música y canto también. Mis profesores siempre pensaron que sería una buena doctora o una brillante abogada, supongo que se sintieron un poco decepcionados cuando decidí inclinarme hacia el arte, aun no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Es una mañana lluviosa, amo la lluvia. Leo un artículo sobre mi banda favorita, al parecer vendrán para la ciudad dentro de poco, suerte que siempre tengo dinero para entradas, nunca sabes cuándo vendrá tu banda favorita a tu país.

Estoy sentada en la sala, mi tía está en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Vivimos en una casa más o menos grande, era la casa que mi difunto tío le dejo a mi tía antes de morir de cáncer en los pulmones, pobre hombre.

-¡Kagome!- escucho a mi tía que me llama desde la cocina- ¡El desayuno esta listo!

Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, puedo sentir el aroma de las tostadas francesas, mis favoritas.

Entro y me siento en el mesón donde hay un plato con tres perfectas tostadas y un jugo de naranja al lado.

-Itadakimasu- digo y procedo a comer.

-Estas callada hoy- me dice mientras come también- ¿problemas en la universidad?

-No, solo que estaba pensando que nombre le podría poner a la banda que estamos formando.

-¿una banda?- me pregunta algo sorprendida- ¿y qué tipo de banda?

-Pues- empiezo a decir algo pensativa- de metal sinfónico, todos coincidimos en ese género.

-Para tocar ese estilo necesitan una orquesta- empieza a decir mi tía- ¿de dónde sacaran una orquesta dispuesta a tocar con una banda de metal?

-No tendría que ser una orquesta completa- explico- en la universidad hay personas estudiando todo tipo de género musical y quieren formar parte de la banda.

-mmm ya veo- dice mi tía- pues, en ese caso tienes todo mi apoyo- dice mientras se levanta y recoge mi plato y su plato y me da un beso en la mejilla- se te hace un poco tarde, creo que ya deberías irte.

-sí, tienes razón- concuerdo con ella- iré a mi habitación a vestirme.

Me levanto de la silla y me voy directo a mi habitación.

Mientras me desvisto miro mi cuerpo en el espejo. No soy alta, mido 1.56 cm, tampoco soy delgada, mi figura es lo que la gente considera "reloj de arena". Mi piel es blanca y mis ojos marrones, mi cabello es lacio arriba y ondulado en las puntas, naturalmente es negro, pero me gusta tenerlo azul.

Me visto con leggins negros, una falda negra, una camisa roja mangas largas y mis adoradas botas militares. Cuando me maquillo me fijo en mis labios, recuerdo que cuando me puse ese piercing en el labio me dolió después, pero no tanto como el arito que tengo en la nariz.

Una vez que termino de vestirme me despido de mi tía y tomo mi rumbo hacia la universidad.

* * *

Mientras estoy en la parada de autobuses puedo ver desde lejos a mi amiga Sango, estudiamos lo mismo lo único que nos diferencia en la carrera son nuestras voces y que estamos en secciones diferentes.

-Hola chica rara- me dice mientras me saluda con un beso en la mejilla- me gusta tu atuendo de hoy, ¿vas a cazar vampiros?

-Sí, y si sigues molestándome te clavare una estaca en el pecho- le digo fingiendo estar molesta.

-jajajajajaja ambas sabemos que me amas- me dice y me da un beso corto en los labios, no es que seamos lesbianas, solo lo hacemos porque somos muy unidas (demasiado diría yo)- ¿le dijiste a Tsubaki lo de la banda?

-Sí y se lo tomo muy bien, dijo que me apoyaría- le digo a Sango con una sonrisa- por un momento pensé que diría que no estaba de acuerdo.

Sango me mira mientras se come una barra de chocolate- vamos, tú sabes que ella no es como las demás personas- me dice en un intento de darme ánimos- a cualquier tía le hubiese dado un infarto cuando te hiciste las perforaciones o cuando te pintaste el cabello de azulo- dice mientras toma un mechón de mi cabello- a ella en cambio le fascino, lo sé porque estaba contigo en ese momento.

Me fijo en Sango, somos completamente diferentes en cuanto a nuestro aspecto. Ella es alta y delgada, tiene el pelo castaño y lacio, lo usa casi siempre con una coleta alta, sus ojos son marrones como los míos, usa una falda negra con zapatillas rosas y una camisa blanca sin tiras y un bolso muy bonito.

Esperamos el autobús pacientemente mientras fijo la vista en el cielo gris, dentro de poco lloverá. En ese momento llega el bus y lo abordamos.

Recuerdo que una vez leí en internet que la lluvia es el único camino mediante el cual el cielo y la tierra se unen y me he dado cuenta que es cierto. También en cierto modo siento que cuando me baño con en la lluvia es como bañarme con agua purificadora.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la universidad nos dirigimos a nuestros salones.

Mientras camino por el pasillo no puedo evitar pensar en lo patéticos que podemos llegar a ser los humanos. Veo a una chica rogándole a su novio que no la deje, también a lo lejos escucho a dos chicas criticar a otra. Al final del pasillo me fijo en un chico, parece estar hablando con su novia, digo novia porque se empezaron a besar.

-aquellos se deben amar mucho, parece que van a comerse.- me dice sango señalando a una pareja al final del pasillo, cerca del aula de matemáticas.

Los reconocí. No me había dado cuenta antes.

-Son Inuyasha Taisho y Kikyo Roberts- le digo a mi amiga con cierto fastidio.

-Ah cierto- me dice sango- su novio es muy guapo.

-Seguro- le digo mientras me doy cuenta que hay que separarnos- voy a mi clase de canto lirico, nos vemos después.

-Seguro, nos vemos en el jardín- dicho esto cada una se va por su camino. Mientras voy caminando no dejo de pensar en lo que vi.

-_Odio a Kikyo Roberts_\- pienso para mis adentros.

Es una chica mitad japonesa y mitad inglesa, típica chica millonaria que sueña con ser famosa, es más alta que yo y tiene el cuerpo de una modelo, y es bella como una, siempre lleva su pelo negro suelto y lacio. Estudiamos juntas en primaria y en secundaria, siempre me hacia la vida imposible, incluso ahora que ya crecimos, sigue siendo una maldita PERRA.

A su novio no lo conozco y tampoco me interesa conocerlo. Es un chico alto con buena forma, tiene el pelo negro y corto, es famoso por sus ojos dorados. Sé que su familia es una de las más ricas de Japón junto con la familia de Kikyo. Dicen que es todo un mujeriego empedernido, se de su existencia porque mi amigo Miroku es su mejor amigo, sin embargo, ese chico y yo nunca nos hemos dirigido la palabra.

Hoy me dirán cuál es mi tipo de voz. Estoy un poco nerviosa ya que tengo que cantar una canción. Para no complicarme mucho escogí _She Is My Sin_ de Nightwish, la canto desde que tengo 14 años, y la he practicado desde que nos dijeron que debíamos cantar.

A mi amiga sango ya le hicieron la prueba. Su voz es del tipo soprano, la voz más aguda en una mujer. Cuando me lo dijo estaba muy contenta, todas las cantantes quisieran ser sopranos, solo porque alcanzan las notas más altas. Yo sería feliz solo con poder cantar, en el registro que sea.

Casi llegando al aula de canto (que es bastante grande) puedo escuchar varias personas cantando, han de estar practicando.

Cuando entro me dirijo al último asiento, me gusta porque ahí nadie me molesta, solo Kikyo cuando me ve y dice alguna estupidez para humillarme, siempre lo logra solo que ya no le hago caso.

Los primero días recuerdo que iba al baño a llorar, hasta el día que me di cuenta que no necesito su aprobación para estar bien. Desde ese momento comencé a ignorarla y desde entonces soy más feliz.

La profesora entra y comienza a llamar a las personas por orden de lista para que canten y así de esa manera ella y otros profesores expertos determinen cual es su tipo de voz.

Yo soy una de las últimas, y espero en posición de descanso.

_Una hora después…_

Después de casi mil años es mi turno de cantar la maldita canción.

Empiezo con la voz un poco temblorosa y desafino un poco, pero me recupero rápido y trato de cantar como lo hacía en mis ensayos.

Al final de la canción vuelvo a desafinar un poco, pero no se nota mucho. Después de terminar de cantar espero unos 5 minutos.

-Desafinaste un poco al comienzo pero te recuperaste rápido- empieza a decir la profesora- lo hiciste bien y casi no hubo errores, por tu tesitura y el color de tu voz diría que eres una mezzosoprano dramática, tu voz no es muy aguda pero tiene es fuerte, pero no tanto como una contralto, felicidades.

Una vez dicho eso hago una reverencia en señal de respeto (en Japón es una costumbre enseñarle respeto a los profesores, sea cual sea su disciplina) y me retiro del aula después de tomar mis cosas y me dirijo a mi encuentro con sango.

Salgo al pasillo y me dirijo al jardín central, usualmente la mayoría de los estudiantes de música van a esa parte del lugar así que es normal ver a casi todos tocando sus instrumentos, bailando, cantando, pintando, etc.

Diviso a Sango a lo lejos sentada en la grama, esta con mi prima Rin, hija de mi tía Tsubaki. Sufrió mucho cuando murió su padre y yo la apoye así como ella lo hizo cuando quede huérfana. Ella diferencia de mi estudia literatura pero estamos pero estamos en la misma facultad de arte. Es una chica baja, un año menor que yo, blanca con el cabello negro y ojos marrones (cuando aún no me pintaba el cabello nos parecíamos demasiado), siempre llevan un gracioso mechón recogido del lado derecho de su cabeza.

-Kagome, que bueno que llegas- me saluda mi prima mientras me siento junto con ellas- Sango me estaba contando del día que le dijeron cuál era su registro local- me dice emocionada- ¿a ti te dijeron hoy? ¿Cantaste una canción? ¿Estabas nerviosa?

Ok, mi prima me abordo con muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo.- sí, me dijeron hoy, cante _She Is My Sin_ de Nightwish, y si estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Sí es normal sentir nervios, yo cuando lo hice al principio me tembló la voz- empezó a explicar sango- pero al final me fue bien- me dijo con una sonrisa- entonces, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de voz?- me pregunto interesada.

-Soy una mezzosoprano dramática- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?, ¿Cómo así?- me pregunto algo curiosa.

-Pues- comencé a explicar- mi voz no es tan aguda como la tuya, aunque puedo cantar con una orquesta sin ningún problema, mi voz no es tan grave, sin embargo, es fuerte.

-Oye eso es increíble- me dijo Sango, parecía más emocionada que yo- es un tipo de voz que se parece a ti.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunte dudosa.

-Pues, es una voz que se caracteriza ser melodiosa pero fuerte según explicaste, igual que tu- empezó a explicar de un modo parecido al de un poeta describiendo la cosa más hermosa que ha visto- cualquiera que te ve podría pensar que eres muy ruda y valiente y eso es verdad, sin embargo, también eres una persona muy amable y dulce una vez que te conocen mejor.

-Sango tiene razón- comenzó a decir Rin- cuando te conocí pensé que me comerías- dijo riéndose- pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que eres una de las personas más agradables.

-¿En serio?- dije incrédula-de verdad, sus palabras me hacen sentirme bien conmigo misma

Era verdad, esas palabras me llegaron al corazón, claro que no lo diría en voz alta, ya que mis amigas me conocen tanto, ellas saben que sus palabras me llegaron al alma y más.

* * *

Ese día todo iba de maravilla, me fue bien en mi clase de piano, cada vez mejoraba más mi intento de lograr una buena voz de cabeza y la canción que interprete en clase de canto lirico le gusto tanto a la profesora que me pidió que le dijera el nombre de la banda.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta justo cuando era lo hora de salida cuando todo el mundo se dirigía a la puerta principal, llego Kikyo (alias Maléfica) e hizo que me tropezara y que cayera boca abajo rompiéndome la nariz y que me empezara a sangrar.

Por un momento estuve a punto de gritar, pero no le daría el gusto a esa maldita de verme llorar, no escuchaba lo que la gente decía, pero podía escuchar la voz de un hombre reclamando.

En ese momento me levante, la sangre goteaba hasta mi boca. En ese momento grite, no de dolor, sino de rabia, tenía una mirada de asesino en serie.

Me voltee hacia la maldita que hizo caer y la vi ahí junto a su novio. Este la tenía por el brazo, por su mirada supuse que no estaba contento, mientras Kikyo me veía, riéndose de mí.

-Vaya, creo que te rompiste la nariz- dijo con su acento de niña rica, mientras deshacía el agarre de su novio- deberías ir al hospital, podrías desangrarte y morir.

Me fije en su ropa, una blusa, unos tacones, una cartera y unos pantalones que se veían que eran caros. Me fije en su rostro, tenía esa sonrisa que me hacía querer golpearla cada vez que me miraba.

-Kikyo, déjala en paz- le dijo su novio, serio.- me disculpo por lo que mi novia te hizo- empezó a decir amablemente, también me fije en su ropa, vaqueros de jean oscuro, zapatos, una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra.

-No te metas- le dije enojada, mientras caminaba hacia Kikyo- esto es entre tu novia y yo- una vez terminada mi oración le propine un golpe a Kikyo justo en la nariz, pude sentir como se rompía.

Si no hubiese sido porque Inuyasha la agarro se hubiese caído, tengo la mano pesada.- parece que ahora estamos iguales.- le dije mientras recogía mi morral y los cuadernos que se me habían caído.-llévala al hospital- le dije a su novio.- parece que le rompí la nariz, podría desangrarse y morir.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, incluso el novio de la perra, ambos me miraban sorprendidos, Kikyo con rabia, Inuyasha solo me miraba estupefacto.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que volví a desplomarme en el suelo, o eso sentí, ya que no recuerdo haber sentido un golpe, alguien me atajo antes de caerme por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2/p

Sentia que la cabeza me dada vueltas, escuchaba voces a lo lejos. Parecia un sueño, no queria despertar pero me di cuenta que no estaba soñando, estaba despierta. Por un momento quise intentar levantarme, pero la cama se sentia muy comoda. La nariz me dolia mucho, cierto, me la habia roto. En ese momento abri los ojos de golpe, estaba en mi cama, en mi casa, ¿como carajos llegue aqui? Es imposible que haya venido sola, me pregunto quien me habra traido, aun que no se como es que no me di cuenta, solo me rompia la nariz, no me di un golpe de gravedad en la cabeza, supongo que me desmaye por la rabia, me ha pasado otras veces.

Aun tenia puesta la ropa de la mañana, vi el reloj en la mesita al lado de mi cama, eran las 7 de la noche.

-¿Que mierda sucedio?- no puedo evitar preguntarme a mi misma. Me dirijo al espejo y me doy cuenta que mi nariz tiene una gasa blanca.  
En ese momento salgo y bajo hacia la sala.

Mientras bajo las escaleras escucho varias voces en la sala, me pregunto quienes seran.  
Cuando llegue a la sala no crei lo que estaba viendo. Estaban mi tia, mi prima, Kikyo y su madre discutiendo.

-¿Se puede saber que hace ella aqui?- pregunte en voz alta pero firme, señalando a Kikyo con el dedo.

-Vinimos a reclamar- empezo a decir la madre de Kikyo, una mujer elegante- le rompiste la nariz a mi hija asi que pienso demandarte por violencia injustificada.

-¿Disculpe?- me estaba empezando a cabrear- la que deberia demandar a su maldita hija soy yo!- ahora si me iban a conocer- si no fuera porque su hija me hizo caer no le hubiese roto su hermosa nariz operada.

A Kikyo casi le da un infarto cuando escucho eso.- ¡No es operada!- empezo a justificarse- solo se encogio cuando perdi peso- me dijo cruzada de brazos y volteando la cara.

-ahh no- le digo con cierto fastidio- un dia en secundaria eres narizona y de repente en la universidad tu nariz es pequeña perfecta, osea de bolas que esta mas operada que pam anderson.

Mi tia tambien se estaba empezando a enojar, casi podia ver como un aura maligna emanaba de su cuerpo, Rin solo estaba sentada en el sillon aguantando la risa.

-Bueno, creo que perdimos el hilo de la discusion- decia mi tia- señora en verdad lamento lo que mi sobrina le dijo a su tierna y adorable hija- esto ultimo fue sarcasmo, todos en la familia sabiamos que Kikyo era en el diablo con peluca- pero como verá, no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya que ambas muchachas son culpables de haberse roto las narices.

-Creo que tiene razon- dijo la señora Roberts- Kikyo disculpate- le ordeno a su hija.

-No pienso hacerlo! Casi me muero!- dijo esta exagerando cada palabra.

-Kikyo estoy cansada, estresada, tengo una fiesta que organizar y deberia estar haciendo unas diligencias en vez de estar aqui contigo cuando ya eres una adulta que debería arreglárselas solas- wow, se notaba que la pobre mujer estaba sufriendo y mas con una hija como esa.

-No se preocupe señora- empiezo a decir mas calmada- de todas maneras yo tambien le rompi la nariz asi que lo siento.

-En vista de que me hija no quiere disculparse tendre que castigarla, si actua como una una niña empezare a tratarla como una- a Kikyo se lo notaba en la mirada que lo que venia no era para nada bueno, esta señora me esta empezando a caer muy bien- Quiero invitarlas a usted y a sus hijas a mi fiesta de aniversario- ok, esta señora se fumo un porro y de los malos.

-Señora no es necesario!- dijimos mi tia, Rin y yo al unisono- en verdad no se moleste- le dije yo.

-en serio, insisto- dijo viendo a su hija- por lo que veo mi hija no simpatiza mucho contigo y estaba muy emocionada con la celebración, por lo que veo ya no.

-¡¿Por que me haces eso?!- oh si, la niña rica esta haciendo su tipico berrinche- ¿¡te fumaste un porro de los malos o que?!- creo que me leyo la mente .-.

-Kikyo no empieces, ¿quieres que siga?- Su hija no respondio- bueno ya esta dicho, las espero en mi casa el dia de la fiesta- decia mientras anotaba algo en un papel que habia sacado de su elegante bolso- aqui esta la fecha y la direccion- decia mientras se levanta y se arregla su vestido color blanco- es en traje formal asi que- me dijo viendome de arriba abajo- por favor no vayas con esas botas- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, no lo dijo de manera despectiva sino mas bien divertida, su hija no se parece en nada a ella .-.

-Seguro- le dije un tanto sorprendida, mi tia no dijo palabra alguna.  
-Las acompaño hacia la salida- dijo mi tia yendose con la señora y su malvada hija mientras yo me sentaba en el sofa junto a Rin, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

-No entiendo que carajo acaba de pasar- me dijo Rin- supongo que tu tampoco.

-Me leiste la mente- le dije viendola- ¿como llegue a aqui? ¿y como es que no me di cuenta?

-Pues, el director llamo a mi mama diciendole lo que habia pasado, e inmediatamente fue a la universidad, pero cuando llego no estabas ahi, yo me vine antes de que todo eso pasara asi que cuando me aviso me fui para lo universidad tambien- explico- el director nos dijo que te habian llevado al hospital, en ese momento Sango nos llamo diciendo que ella te habia llevado pero como estabas desmayada el chico que estaba con Kikyo se ofrecio a llevarte a ti con Sango.

-¿Su novio?- pregunte curiosa- ¿Inuyasha?

-Si creo que es su novio- me dijo mi prima- fuimos al hospital y estaba Sango junto con ese chico, tu estabas en una camilla dormida, ya te habian vendado la nariz, cuando llegamos el muchacho no explico mejor lo que paso y que fue su novia la que te habia hecho caer.

-Seguro- aun tenia curiosidad.- ¿Pero por que me desmaye?

-El doctor dijo que seguramente fue por la rabia- lo sabia- ya te ha pasado otras veces pero nunca habias durado tanto tiempo dormida, deberias mejorar ese genio- una vez que dijo eso se levanto y me di un beso en la frente, es como una version en miniatura de su madre.

-Le dije que no era asunto suyo- le dije a mi prima- no debio haberme llevado a ningun lado.

-Si asi nos dijo, pero dijo que estaba apenado por lo que su novia te habia hecho, ademas tambien nos dio el aventon hasta aca- empezo a decir- Sango estaba aqui, queria esperar a que despertaras pero dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas y que le mandaras un mensaje cuando despertaras.

Cuando no mi amiga preocupandose por mi.- seguro, le escribire dentro de un rato- digo mientras me levanto- me ire a dormir, me duele la cabeza.

-¿no vas a comer?- me pregunto Rin- te guarde la cena.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre- dicho esto me voy directo a bañarme, como mi camisa es roja no se nota mucho pero esta llena de sangre.

* * *

Despues de darme un largo baño con agua caliente, me visto con mi pijama de shorts y franelilla negra. Me pongo mis auriculares mientras estoy en mi cama y escucho musica mientras intento dormir y trato de asimilar lo que me paso el dia de hoy.

Al parecer me meti en un lio por haberle roto la nariz a esa mujer, la verdad es que me siento muy bien por haberlo hecho, no me arrepiento de nada. Lo unico que lamento es haber arrastrado a mi tia hacia mis problemas, mañana se lo compensare. Me pregunto como se ha de haber sentido Sango cuando me vio desmayada con la nariz rota y manchada de sangre, no debio haber sido bonito.

Parece que lo volvi a hacer, una vez mas preocupe a los demas, deberia dejar de ser tan egoista pero no puedo evitar meterme en problemas por culpa de mi nemesis, Kikyo. Siento como si solo viviera para humillarme y hacerme sentir mal conmigo misma, desde el dia que nos vimos ha sido una maldita conmigo, nunca le he hecho nada, ¿por que me persigue? Ni la parca me persigue tanto como ella, siempre detras de mi observandome. Siempre siento sus miradas pesadas sobre mi, deberia matarla y enterrar su cuerpo en mi jardin, plantar una arbol de manzanas y regalarselas a los pobres.

Pobres, ellos no merecen eso. Merecen algo mejor que comer los frutos de un arbol fertilizado con el cadaver de la mujer mas malvada que conozco.

No puedo dormir, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Me levanto de mi cama y camino hacia el balcon de mi habitacion, a observar la luna y las estrellas. La luna es muy hermosa, a veces me pregunto si existe alguien tan hermosa como ella. Recuerdo la noche en que mi familia murio, era luna llena y las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca. Esa noche mi madre entro en trabajo de parto y salimos directo al hospital en el auto. Recuerdo que arme un berrinche porque tenia mucho sueño y no queria dormir en el auto, algo estupido, mi padre se volteo y dejo de ver al camino, solo para tranquilizarme, las ultimas palabras que me dijo fueron :"todo va estar bien" despues de eso escuche un golpe ensordecedor y me desperte en un hospital, estaba mi tia Tsubaki cuidando de mi, fue para cuidarme y decirme que mi familia había muerto.

No puedo evitar llorar, lloro tanto que la garganta empieza a dolerme. Una vez mas pienso en la muerte y me paro en el barandal del banco, estoy descalza, puedo sentir al hierro frio bajo mis pies.

No puedo ver hacia abajo, lagrima no me dejan ver con claridad.

Puedo sentir la brisa fria golpeando mi cara. Han pasado diez años desde que mis padres y mi hermanito no nato murieron. Han pasado diez años de culpa. Han pasado diez años de dolor y triste. Llevo diez años en esta maldita prision de la que nadie ha logrado sacarme.

Han pasado diez años en los que he intentado suicidarme 60 veces. Si, he contado las veces que he querido matarme y nunca he podido hacerlo.

Una vez mas, cuando estoy a punto de saltar, me arrepiento y caigo de espaldas, otra vez. Esta vez cai sentada, no es un barandal muy alto.

Despues de tanto llorar y sentir me da sueño, me fijo en la hora en mi celular, son las dos de la mañana.

Siempre me acuesto tarde, por eso Rin siempre se va y no me espera.

Me acuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos, el ultimo recuerdo que me llega a la mente es ese chico que me ataja antes de caer al suelo nuevamente.

* * *

Este dia no esta yendo mejor que ayer. Si bien me fue bien en mis clases, la gente no deja de mirarme gracias a la bendita venda que tengo en mi nariz.

El director nos cito a mi y a Kikyo a su oficina para regañarnos por lo que hicimos ayer. No me gusto que me regañaran, pero ni modo, era eso o que me pusieran a hacer trabajo comunitario. Odio el trabajo comunitario, recuerdo que una vez en mi primaria me obligaron a hacerlo por haber empujado a mi nemesis en el recreo, si bien me gusto haberlo hecho, el castigo fue de lo mas tedioso posible, tener que limpiar dos salones enteros no es muy fácil para una niña pequeña de 9 años.

Cuando le escribi a Sango que estaba bien inmediatamente me llamo a mi celular, lo primero que hizo fue regañarme por haber sido imprudente, despues me felicito por haberle roto la nariz a Kikyo. Ella no la conoce tanto como yo, pero sabe que es malvada por dentro y por fuera. Tambien me pregunto de donde conocia al novio de mi nemesis y le dije que no lo conocia, el no sabe que yo se quien y me gustaria que se quedase asi.

Voy caminando directo hacia el jardin y me topo en el camino con Miroku, sino fuera por sus reflejos casi chocamos.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui- empezo a decir con ese tono que usa para enamorar mujeres, claro que conmigo solo usa para joderme- a la pequeña boxeadora de la facultad de arte.

Miroku es un chico alto, en buena forma, apuesto y rico, sino fuera porque es un pervertido seguro sus novias le duraran mas de 1 una semana.- Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui- empiezo a decir imitandolo- al gran pervertido agarra traseros y buceador de mujeres- digo levantando una ceja.

-Ya, a ti no te queda- dijo en tono serio, me lo tomara en serio si fuera otro- Inuyasha me conto que una muchacha de cabello azul y muy rara le habia roto la nariz a su novia y que el mismo la habia llevado al hospital y despues a su casa- dijo mirandome divertido- asi que supuse que fuiste tu.

-Si fueras mujer serias la chismosa del grupo- le dije sacandole la lengua- ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para la maldita banda?

-Kagome deja de maldecir.- dijo haciendose el ofendido- las señoritas no dicen groserias.

-No empieces con eso, ambos sabemos que lo señorita lo deje hace 4 años cuando me llevaste a ese concierto de Arch Enemy- le dije fijandome en su cabello, negro y corto.

-Como olvidar ese concierto- dijo con mirada embelesada- fue uno de los mejores para mi.

-Seh- coincidi con el- desde ese dia he querido aprender a hacer _growls*._

_-_jajajajaaja- empezo a reirse de mi, desgraciado- tu no harias un growl ni aunque lo pidieras de deseo.

-¿Ah si?- lo rete- escucha esto- prepare mi garganta y mi diafragma, a veces los tutoriales de youtube si sirven para algo -¡NEMESIS!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, todo el mundo se me quedo viendo, asustados incluso miroku.- ¿Que? ¿Escucharon a una mujer haciendo eso? vayan a comer mierda!- le grite a todos los que miraban, cuando lo dije se fueron corriendo.

-Ok, eres un growler profesional- me dijo Miroku sorprendido- ¿y piensas hacer eso en la banda? pense que eso solo lo haria yo.

-Cuando tu no puedas yo lo hare- le dije guiñandole un ojos- cuando pienses un nombre bueno me avisas- veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que es hora de ir con el coro- tengo que irme, adios.

-Vale, de seguro tu consigues un nombre mejor- decie.

-Seguro, tengo mas creatividad y soy mas bonita- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco te creas ¬¬.

Terminada nuestra conversacion me dirijo al auditorio. Mientras voy caminando veo al frente y veo de nuevo a ese chico, al novio de mi nemesis, a Inuyasha. Como veo que se quedara en todo el medio del camino le paso por al lado, o al menos lo intente ya que me tomo del brazo.

-¿Disculpa?- le digo viendolo un poco consternada- tengo que irme, sueltame- le ordeno.

el solo me ve y me pregunta:

-¿Como estas?- ok,eso no me esperaba- bien ¿y tu?- le respondo y le pregunto a la vez.

-Bien tambien, ¿no te duele la nariz?- pregunta interesado.

-un poco nada mas.

-Quisiera disculparme en nombre de Kikyo- empieza a explicar, perfecto, otro mas que se hace responsable y pide perdon en nombre de esta estupida.

-¿Tu tambien?

-¿Como?- me pregunta algo confundido.

-Pues, ayer su mama fue a reclamarme por haberle roto la nariz y despues termino disculpadonse por lo que la cabeza hueca de su hija me habia hecho, tanto asi que nos invito a su jodida fiesta de no se que y terminamos aceptando.

-¿Te invito a su fiesta de aniversario?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-Si- le dije recelosa- ¿Eso es malo?.

-No para nada, me imagino que lo hizo para castigar a Kikyo

-oye si, ¿como lo supiste?

-Kikyo estaba esperando esa fiesta todo un año, su mama le prometio que invitaria gente importante que la ayudaria a crearse una carrera muy importante.

-¿Una carrera como cantante?- repeti, en verdad que ya no lo aguantaba- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rompi a carcajadas, era la cosa mas estupida que habia escuchado en toda mida- ¿me estas jugando una broma?

-En serio que eres rara- me dijo desconfiando un poco de mi- no, no es una broma, ¿por que te ries de esa manera?

-Nada es solo que tu novia tiene de cantante lo que yo tengo de elegante xD.

-por lo que insinuas, estas diciendo que canta terrible- guardo silencio por unos segundos- no se si ofenderme porque es mi novia o reirme porque es cierto- me dijo con lo que yo supuse era una sonrisa.

-Sabes, pense que eras igual que ella.

-Como asi.

-Pues pense que eras un millonario, arrogante, malvado, despectivo y mal oliente- el pobre hombre esta estupefacto.- pero me doy cuenta que solo eres un millonario normal y me gusta tu olor asi que bueno.

-Ah, gracias- me dijo sorprendido, lo deje sin palabras.

-A sus servicios milord- le dije mientras le hacia una referencia estilo de doncella de corte europea, asi veia que lo hacian en las peliculas.

-Disculpa por haberte hecho demorar.

-¿Ah?- mire mi reloj, tenia 5 minutos de retraso- ¡Eres un hijo de puta!- le grite mientras echaba a correr y me detuve- ¡Pero me caes bien!

-¡Eres rara!- lo escuche que me gritaba- ¡Pero eres chevere!- eso me grito, o eso crei, ya estaba muy lejos.

Al parecer, creo que el dia de hoy no fue tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

_*Growls: guturales _

_si quieres saber exactamente que son entra en este enlace: watch?v=79Gou5ZxHYw_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Han pasado 3 dias desde que ese chico y yo nos gritamos en el pasillo. La verdad que me sentir muy bien gritando como psicopata, para mi gritar es una manera de quitarme las frustraciones, es como una terapia, visitar a un psicologo y que la consulta sea gratis ¡Dios! no hay nada mejor que eso, o bueno si lo hay, el chocolate.

-_Amo el chocolate *-*_\- pienso mientras estoy en el gimnasio, a punto de empezar a jugar voleibol.

No deberia hacerlo ya que tengo la nariz rota, pero al diablo me encanta este deporte. Hago el primer saque que va directo hacia el suelo, sep, un punto para mi equipo, Kikyo no vio venir esa bola, es gracioso porque tampoco vio venir mi puño xD.

Una vez va corriendo el partido anotamos unos cuantos puntos mas, el equipo contrario anoto unos cuantos tamibien y el juego concluyo debido a que la hora habia terminado y estabamos empatadas (puta bida u.u).

Voy directo hacia el vestuario de chicas y me coloco mi ropa: una camisa de tiras negra con un pantalo estilo militar y mis botas de siempre.

Me dirijo hacia el auditorio de la universidad, despues de tantas suplicas por parte de Sango y su cara bonita el decano nos permitio usar el auditorio de 4 a 7de la noche, excelente, muy excelente.

La banda esta compuesta de esta manera: Sango toca el bajo y junto conmigo somos las voces principales , Miroku como el guitarrista lider y el encargado de hacer los guturales, Ayame (nuestra pelirroja favorita) guitarrista ritmica, mi mejor amigo Koga como el potente baterista, y la parte sinfonica la haran los chicos de la orquesta de la universidad, en realidad solo pondremos unos cuantos elementos orquestales, nuestro genero en realidad es un death metal melodico, no se lo dije a mi tia porque no aprueba esa musica, que estupido.

Mientras camino hacia el gran teatro, recuerdo el primer concierto de metal al que fui, no era una banda muy conocida, sin embargo es una banda muy buena actualmente,su nombre es _The agonist, _desde el momento que los escuche supe que queria sera como ellos y mas como su cantante, una chica linda de cabello azul, aunque ya tenia el cabello de ese color cuando la vi aquella vez. Desde entonces quiero tener mi propia banda de metal.

Cuando escuche a _Epica_ me encanto el estilo de la cantante principal, una voz angelical, tambien me enamore de esa banda.

Ahora la musica es mi vida, es lo unico que evita que me suicide, siento placer cuando la escucho, siento placer cuando la toco y siento mucho mas placer cuando la canto.

Antes de abrir la gran puerta de auditorio (que es un edificio al lado del principal) siento una pequeña lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla, cierto, volvi a recordar que mi familia murio por mi culpa.

Ya esta, si voy a llorar por lo menos que sea en mi cuarto y no en un patio lleno de gente. Abro la gran puerto y entro al hermoso teatro de la universidad, es un lugar amplio y hermoso, con butacas de colo rojo y palcos en el segundo piso y una gran lampara de araña en el centro del techo alto, le aporta mucha elegancia al lugar, una lastima que no lo utilicen todo el tiempo, supongo que por eso sigue siendo tan lindo, no vienen personas a echarlo a perder.

Fijo la vista hacia el escenario y puedo ver a mis amigos preparándose, estan todos riendose a carcajadas, me pregunto que se que se reiran.-¿Se puede saber de que se rien, pedazos de carne?

-Nos reimos de ti, princesa- me contesta Koga con una sonrisa.

-¿Mas o menos por que? y no soy princesa, soy la prima malvada- le pregunto y le contesto mientras le lanzo la bola de papel que traia en la mano.

-nos reimos por lo que le hiciste a la princesita millonaria- me contesta Ayame mientras afina su preciada guitarra azul- En verdad que te la comiste, yo tenia tiempo queriendole partir la boca.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto curiosa, mi amiga tenia la fama de ser un poco violenta.

-Una vez la vi coqueteando con mi Koga- dice mientras ve a su novio de una manera terrorifica, Miroku, Sango y yo pudimos sentir su aura maligna, lo se porque vi sus caras de miedo mientras lo decia.

-Amor, sabes que solo te amo a ti- empezo a decir Koga nervioso, el pobre debia estar muerto de miedo por dentro.

-Aja- le contesta ayame con una mirada fria, tan fria como el hielo seco.

Todos nos callamos, era muy incomodo estar en esta situacion y mas con mi amiga pelirroja que de normal pasaba a ser una psicopata de repente.

Miroku y Sango estaban afinando sus instrumentos, Koga solo estaba sentado detras de su bateria, Ayama mientras afinaba lo miraba sin parpadear y yo mientras preparaba mi voz.

Usualmente las cantantes de tipo soprano, como Sango suelen ser las vocalistas principales, sin embargo, ella y los demas prefirieron escogerme a mi, a mi en realidad no me interesaba ser la cantante, puedo tocar cualquier instrumento, bueno, algunos no todos. Dijeron que mi voz les gustaba mas para una banda de genero metal, asi que no me opuse y acepte.

Puedo ver la manera en que Miroku observa el trasero de Sango, en serio que esta obsesionado con los culos. En ese momento escuche la cachetada mas fuerte que habia presenciado.

-¡Que sea la ultima vez que me tocas el trasero, pervertido!- le grita sango furiosa con el puño cerrado.

Ayame Koga y Yo solo nos dedicamos a observar la escena y tratar de no reirnos, siempre era el mismo problema cada que ellos estaban en la misma habitacion.

-Perdoname sanguito- le dice Miroku abrazandola por la pierna- es que mi mano tiene vida propia.

-Si como no- decimos los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Ya has dicho eso como 30 veces- le dice Koga.

-Si, tienes razon- coincido con el.

-Bueno señoritas ya dejen el drama para las novelas tenemos unas cuantas canciones que ensayar si queremos ser alguien en la vida- dice Ayame con su voz de lider revolucionaria.

-¡SI!- gritamos los 4 cuatro con energia al unisono.

Una vez que terminamos de prepararnos nos colocamos en nuestros puestos y empieza el ensayo.

Tocamos alrededor de unas 13 canciones completas, mientras puliamos algunos detalles, en eso se nos fueron nuestras tres horas, bastante tiempo que estuvimos en el teatro.

* * *

Despues que terminamos de recoger cada uno toma su rumbo, Ayame y Koga viven juntos asi que se van juntos tambien.

-¿Vendras con nosotros Sango?- le pregunto a mi amiga cuando veo que no se viene con Miroku y conmigo como acostumbra.

-Esta vez no, hoy me quedare en casa de mi abuela.

-Ah bueno, la saludas, adios.

-¡Sayonara!

-¿No se ve hermosa cuando camina?- me pregunta Miroku, viendo a Sango embelesado.

-Supongo- le respondo indiferente.- ¿A donde vamos?- le pregunto cuando me doy cuenta que no vamos al estacionamiento sino al edificio principal.

-Es que Inuyasha me dijo que lo esperara aqui para que le diera un aventon.

-Ah, pero me llevaras a mi casa, ¿no?.

-Claro, te llevo a ti y despues a el.

Vaya, no lo he visto desde esa vez que nos gritamos en el pasillo. Pasan como unos diez minutos y lo vemos que viene con una cara de pocos amigos, se nota que esta cabreado hasta en el culo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunta Miroku, casual.

-No me pasa absolutamente nada- dice con sarcasmo- solo que a la querida de mi novia le ha dado por descargar sus frustraciones conmigo solo porque una tal Kagome Higurashi casi le avienta una pelota en la cara diez veces.

-Vaya me pregunto quien sera- me pregunto a mi misma en voz alta y ambos chicos se me quedan viendo- ¿Que?- pregunto al ver que ambos me miran interesados- no me vean asi.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- me prgunta Miroku, un poco molesto- Ahora yo tendre que aguantarme a este ser descargar sus frustraciones sobre su novia.

-¿Tu eres Kagome?- me pregunta, creo que esta un poco furioso, asiento lentamente- Eres la culpable de que mi dia de hoy alla sido una cagada.

-No me eches el muerto- le digo cruzada de brazos- quien te manda a juntarte con la version japonesa de malefica.

-En eso tienes razon- coincide Miroku conmigo- es tan mala como el regueton.

-Oigan sigo aqui ¬¬- dijo Inuyasha algo molesto

-Aja- dijimos al unisono.

-¿como que "aja"?, estan hablando de mi novia pedazo de idiotas.

-Idiota sera tu abuela- le respondo en mi defensa.

-Callate chica rara.

-¡Soy rara pero honrada!.

-Si claro como digas.

-Pudrete.

-Igualmente.

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear como mocosos?- intervino Miroku poniendose entre Inuyasha y yo- Kagome por haberte portado mal hoy te sientas atras.

-¿Ahora que hice?- pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Hiciste que me doliera la cabeza- dijo sobandose las sienes

-Ok u.u

Mientras nos dirigimos al lujoso auto de Miroku no puedo evitar fijarme en los traseros de los dos chicos que tengo adelante. La verdad que ambos estan buenisimos. Se me ocurrio una idea, una idea pervertida.

Caminos rapido hasta ponerme el medio de ellos dos.

-¿Como se sienten?- pregunto mientras le agarro el trasero a los dos al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar romper en carcajadas al ver sus rostros en el momento que les agarre las nalgas.

-¡Kagome!- me gritan los dos al mismo tiempo- ¿Nunca les agarro el trasero una chica?

-A mi si- me dijo Miroku sonrojado- ¡Pero contigo es diferente, eres como mi hermana!

-¿y a ti?- le pregunto a Inuyasha curiosa.

-¡Ese no es tu problema!- me grita enojado- ¡y deja de agarrarle el culo a la gente!- Eso me dijo o creo, no podia evitar verlo directamente a los ojos, en verdad que tiene unos ojos hermosos.

-¿Soy yo o te ves sexy enojado?- ok, esa pregunta sono mejor en mi cabeza.

-¿Como?- me preguntan Inuyasha y Miroku a la vez.

-¡nada! ¡No es nada!- me apresuro a decir agitando los brazos- ¡Es tarde, vamonos!- digo mientras abro la puerta de atras y me meto apurada en auto.

El camino hacia mi casa no fue menos incomodo, apenas escuchaba lo que los chicos hablaban adeltane. ¿Por que carajos le pregunte eso? ¿Que me pasa? ¿De cuando a aca miro a la gente a los ojos?

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, no podia evitar sonrojarme al pensar en lo que hice. No negare que el hombre esta buenisimo, eso seria un pecado, pero tampoco puedo lanzarmele encima, ademas tiene novia, es horrible, pero tiene. Tampoco me imagino estar con el de esa manera, pero hay algo en ese chico que hacer que me agrade, eso no me pasa con todo el mundo, solo me pasa con aquellas personas que de alguna manera tienen algo especial, de esa manera fue que conoci a mis amigos.

Estuve tanto tiempo metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que ya habiamos llegado a mi casa.

-Niña, despierta- escucho la voz de Inuyasha llamandome.

-Ah?- es lo unico que digo aun estaba en otro mundo- ah cierto, gracias por traerme- le digo a Miroku mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedia, iba a darle uno a Inuyasha pero no se porque, justo cuando mis labios iban a tocar su mejilla el giro su cabeza hacia mirokua (estaba viendo hacia la ventana) y mis labios tocaron los suyos por un segundo.

En ese momento me aleje de el y lo mire por unos segundos, antes de salir apuradamente del auto- ¡Adios!- grite mientras subia las escaleras que llevaban hasta mi casa (antiguamente era un templo).

Llegue, salude a mi tia, a mi prima, subi hasta mi cuarto y cerre la puerta tras de mi, mientras me deslizaba lentamente hasta caer en el suelo, estaba en shock.

-¿por que mierda bese a ese tipo en los labios?- me preguntaba a mi misma mientras veia el gran afiche de _Nightwish _que estaba al frente de mi- definitivamente, algo no anda bien.

Se supone que hoy tendria que ser un dia excelente.

¿Por que todo lo que me estropea tiene que ver con Kikyo?

-Tengo que hacer algo- digo con decision- esto no puede estar pasandome.

Trato de no pensar en lo que acaba de suceder y doy un baño.

Una vez que estoy acostada de los mas comoda en mi cama recuerdo algo.

-¡Fuck!- digo mientras me levanto de golpe- olvide hacer la tarea.

* * *

_Al parecer no soy la unica que deja la tarea para ultima hora u.u al menos Kagome me entiende..._


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, cuento una vez mas en mi mente, aguantando las ganas de estrangular a mi psicologa.

El Dr. Jacotsu es uno de los mejores psicologos de Japon, algunos decian que era excelente, yo creo que esta mas loco que yo.

-¡Vamos Kagome!- me gritaba entusiasmado- dime como se llama ese chico- me suplicaba de rodillas- ¡Debe ser muy apuesto.

-Bueno, tiene unas nalgas muy lindas y firmes- le digo pensativa con mi debo en mi barbilla.

-¿Le tocaste las nalgas? ¡Kagome! ¿por que me haces esto?- sep, este hombre esta mal de la cabeza.

-Deja de acosarme afeminado- le digo enojada mientras le lanzo uno de los cojines rosa que tiene en el sofa de su consultorio.

-Eres tan cruel- dice triste mientras sollosa en su silla.

-Aun no se por que tengo que seguir viendote- le digo desde el lugar donde estoy- ya estoy perfectamente.

-Tu familia aun insiste que sigas con la terapia- me dice serio- dicen que haberse intentado suicidar mas de 30 veces no es normal y es la verdad, aun sigues teniendo esa depresion, solo que ahora por lo que veo aprendiste a actuar.

-No se porque esa gente sigue entrometiendose- le digo un poco triste- les dije que no queria saber nada de ellos.

-Es la familia de tu padre- me dice mirandome a los ojos- se preocupan por ti.

-No lo creo, solo quieren la herencia que mi padre me dejo- le digo llena de rabia.- yo no les importo.

\- y si tu padre te dejo tanto dinero como dices ¿por que no te vas lejos de una vez por todas? Tuve muchas pacientes ricas que huyeron de sus familias.

-Aun no lo tengo, tengo que esperar hasta los 21 para hacer uso de el, en realidad me importa poco, pero mi padre trabajo muy duro por su cuenta para tener la vida que queria para mi y nuestra familia- le digo con lagrimas en los ojos- no puedo permitir que su ambiciosa familia de ricos se haga con algo que no les pertenece, ya tienen mucho dinero, son una de las familias mas ricas de este pais, no se porque quieren eso que mi padre tenia en el banco.

-Tu vida es una desgracia- me dice algo triste, ¿sentia lastima por mi?- pero al menos actuas delante de los demas, ¿sabes que en cualquier momento te romperas y no podras evitarlo?.

-¿Romperme? ¿Como?

-Eres el tipo de persona que no suele contarle sus problemas e inquietudes a alguien, prefieres aconsejar a los demas que ser aconsejada, prefieres sacrificarte que ver a los demas sentir dolor, prefieres echarte la cula que a ver a otro culpandose, solamente porque no soportas ver a alguien querido sufrir.- me dice Jacotsu viendo su libreta- lloras a escondidas y algunas veces ni siquiera lo haces, tienes muchas en tu interior que quieres gritar, pero no puedes, porque alguien se daria cuenta.

-¿Como?- seguia sin entender.

-Eres como una bomba- me explica serio- en cualquier momento estallaras en llanto y sentiras un horrible dolor en el pecho, solo porque no te desahogas con alguien que realmente te entienda.

-Pero me desahogo contigo- le digo un poco confundida.

-Solo me dices lo que haces, pero nunca lo que realmente sientes.

-Ah- me sorprendo, era cierto- nunca te digo lo que siento, en realidad ni yo misma se lo que siento.

-Deberias pensar un poco en tu situacion y tratar de resolver el lio que tienes en tu cabeza.

-¿No deberias hacerlo tu?

-Podria ayudarte mas pero te niegas a ser mas abierta conmigo.

-Lo siento- le digo con la cabeza baja- lamento ser un dolor de cabeza para ti.

-No lo eres, eres mi paciente desde hace 9 años, podria decir que hasta eres mi amiga

-Pienso lo mismo- me fijo que anota algo en su libreta- ¿me mandaras mas pastillas?

-No, las pastillas son para los locos.- me dice mientras me extiende la oja que arranco que dice "Solo se feliz"

-¿Que significa esto?- le pregunto confundida.

-Es la medicacion que te mande, ¿no te gusta?

-No es eso, es solo que no lo entiendo.

-Es facil, solamente se feliz, pero te pido que cuando realmente lo seas vengas a verme.

-¿Solo cuando sea feliz?

-Exacto, si vienes a verme aqui en el consultorio quiero que sea para decirme que realmente eres feliz.

-Seguro- le digo mientras agarro mi bolso y me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir de ese lugar lleno de cosas rosas.

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock. El sonido de las agujas del reloj me estaba exasperando.

Si hubiese sido más responsable y hubiera entregado mi tarea a tiempo no estaría esperando afuera de la sala de profesores a que la profesora me entregue mi informe sobre la decadencia de la cultura y el arte en el mundo u.u.

Ha pasado media hora y sigo atrapada aquí. Si no hubiese estado distraída por el pequeño beso que le di a Inuyasha nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan idiota?

Mis pobres pies me duelen de tanto estar parada.

-No hay banquitos cerca- me digo a mi misma.- pues ni modo, me sentare en el piso.

Una vez que me siento en el piso me pongo a cantar una pequeña canción en voz baja. Su nombre es Taikatalvi, es en finlandés así que no entiendo su significado, sin embargo, es una canción que me hace sentirme bien conmigo misma.

-Cantas bien para tener esa apariencia.- escucho que me dice alguien, tengo los ojos cerrados así que no me fije que esa persona estaba ahí.- ¿No piensas ni siquiera mirarme?- me dice esa persona con un tono arrogante y pretencioso, inmediatamente supe quién era.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- digo mientras levanto la vista hacia Inuyasha, que estaba de pie frente a mí.

-Depende, ¿puedes traerme un café? Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza que no se me ha podido quitar con nada.

-Pídeselo a Kikyo, seguro te da eso y más.

-¿Estás jugando ¬¬? – Me dice serio- pensé que la conocías más que yo.

-Lo sé- le digo con una sonrisa gigante- por eso lo digo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta cambiando de tema y sentándose junto a mi (jum muy cerca)- pensé que ustedes salían temprano los viernes.

-Si lo hacemos, solo espero que me entreguen mi informe.

-¿Lo entregaste a última hora? Y pensar que creí que eras más responsable que Miroku.

-Lo hubiese entregado a tiempo si hubiese estado pensando en ese y que beso que te di- eso ultimo lo pensé en voz alta cuando me di cuenta él estaba mirándome con una mirada de mucha sorpresa

-¿Cómo?- me pregunta sorprendido

-Nada- le digo volteando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, sentía mis mejillas arder- no dije nada importante.

-No te hagas- me dice relajado- se lo que hiciste, estaba esperando que tú lo dijeras primero.

-¿Es en serio ¬¬?- le digo un poco enojada, sentía que se estaba burlando- lo siento- le digo más calmada.

-No te preocupes- me dice viendo al frente- fue mi culpa por haberme volteado tan rápido.

-Bueno, ahora que todo se aclaró ¿quieres ir a comer helado?- le pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado, Inuyasha parecía sorprendido incluso yo un poco.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?

-Pues- empiezo a decir con mi cara pensativa- estoy aburrida, no quiero ir a mi casa, obtuve 10 es un examen hoy y quiero celebrar que mi psicólogo me dio permiso de hacer lo quiera.

-¿Tienes un psicólogo?- me pregunta un impactado- ¡Sabia que estabas loca!- grita emocionado, parecía haber descubierto la cura del cáncer.

-¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?

-¿Ah? No, por nada- me dice nervioso

-Apostaste con Miroku, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto lentamente, esta cabreada y eso nadie lo podía negar.

-Tal vez un poco- me dice asustado, me había puesto de pie y estaba frente a él, hubiese sido una linda fotografía, yo como la ama cruel y el cómo mi sirviente miedoso.

Justo en el momento en que le iba a patear sus partes, salió la profesora a entregarme mi trabajo.

Me aleje lentamente y me dirigí hacia la profesora. Hable con ella por unos momentos, había sacado un 10, otro motivo para ir a celebrar.

Cuando termine de hablar con la profesora, ella se fue quedándome yo sola en el pasillo, o eso creía, Inuyasha solo se había levantado en el momento que me aleje de él, pero no se movió de su sitio.

-¿Iremos a comer helado o no?- me pregunta un poco impaciente

-Pensé que no querías ir

-Claro que quiero ir- me pregunta como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿tu novia no se molestaría?

-No debería- me dice relajado- solo iré a comer con su némesis que por cierto está completamente loca.

-¿Quieres dejar de ofenderme?- le digo enojada.

-No es una ofensa-dice mientras se pone a mi lado, me doy cuenta que es mucho más alto que yo- es un cumplido.- me dice mientras me despeina un poco con su mano.

-Ah, ok- estaba un poco impactada, nunca creí que la palabra loca pudiera parecerle un cumplido a alguien.

-¿Vienes o no?- me pregunta en la salida, me había quedado parada pensando tonterías otra vez.

-Claro,- le digo mientras camino hacia el- ¿Iremos en autobús?

-No, vamos en mi carro.

-¿Tienes carro? Pensé que andabas a pie igual que yo, como Miroku te llevo la otra vez.

-Eso fue porque el mío lo estaban arreglando- me dice mientras caminamos hacia el estacionamiento

Cuando llegamos casi se me sale la baba por lo que estaba viendo.

Era un auto hermosísimo, no se de carros, pero sé que ese era un Ferrari negro y hermoso.

-¿Cómo es que tienes un Ferrari tan hermoso?- pregunto un poco consternada- sé que eres rico pero este modelo es edición limitada.- le digo viéndolo a la cara.

-Digamos que tengo contactos- me dice abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Eres mafioso?- le pregunto una vez que estamos los dos adentro.

-¿No te cansas de preguntar?

-Solo quiero saber.

-No, no soy mafioso- me dice mientras arranca.

-Ok, solo quería saber eso.

El camino hacia el centro comercial fue un poco aburrido, ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial no me di cuenta, me habia quedado dormida.

-Hey- escuchaba que me llamaban, pero no queria despertar. Estaba teniendo el sueño mas hermoso que nunca habia tenido. Estaba con mis padres y mi hermanito.

-Hey- escucho de nuevo que me llaman, esta vez mas fuerte que antes- Despierta- siento una sacudida y abro los ojos de golpe. Era Inuyasha tratando de despertarme.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto toda adormilada todavia.

-Ya llegamos- me dice con una sonrisa- tienes baba en la cara.

-¿Que?- no entendia lo que me estaba diciendo, hasta que tomo una servilleta y me limpio la boca y mi mejilla.

-Te estaba diciendo que tenias baba- ok, ya estaba siendo una completa idiota.

-¡ah!- reacciono de golpe- este, gracias por limpiarme.

-De nada, ¿quieres que te cambie los pañales tambien?- me pregunto divertido.

-No gracias, para eso estan Sango y Miroku.

-Seguro- me dice mientras nos bajamos del auto y entramos al enorme lugar.

Cuando empezamos a caminar me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que no salgo a la calle sin un familiar, o un amigo cercano. Estoy con un chico que no es un desconocido pero tampoco es un gran amigo.

-¿Que quieres hacer?- me pregunta Inuyasha de repente.

-Pues comer helado para eso vinimos.

-Es temprano, a penas son las 2 de la tarde- me dice viendo su reloj- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

-Claro, ¿ a quien no?- le pregunto de lo mas natural.

-¿En serio?, usualmente a las chicas no suelen gustarles mucho- me dice algo sorprendido.

-Estamos en una nueva era, eso solo es un estereotipo.- le digo viendo la tienda de metaleros que tanto me gusta- ¿que tipo de musica te gusta?

-Pues, el metal en general- me dice relajado.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto poniendome delante de el con brillos en los ojos.

-mmm Si, ¿por que me ves asi?- me pregunta nervioso, parecia asustado.

-Es no a todos les gusta ese tipo de musica.- le digo un poco triste.

-A mi me encanta- me dice con una sonrisa- incluso antes tocaba la guitarra electrica en un grupo, cuando tenia 16.

-Wow, pense que solo eras un niño rico pretencioso- le digo sonriente- pero tienes buen gusto.

-mmm gracias, entonces ¿que hacemos?

-quisiera abrirm otro piercing en la oreja- le digo señalando el local de tatuajes y perforaciones- ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Eso no duele?

-Al principio, despues no duele nada.

-Ah ok, vamos te acompañare en tu dolor.

-¿Quieres abrirte uno?

-No gracias, mi padre es capaz de matarme si me ve algo como eso.

-¿Por que?

-Dice que solo las personas locas lo hacen.

-Odio a tu papa ¬¬.

-jajajajajaja eso lo dice el, no quiere decir que sea cierto.

* * *

Despues de haberme hecho mi preciada perforacion nos sentamos en la plaza del lugar, Inuyasha esta concentrado viendo mi nuevo piercing en mi oreja

-¿Por que te haces perforaciones?- me pregunta de repente.

-No lo se, solo me gustan como se ven, no todas me gustan pero otras si.

-Tienes tres perforaciones en tu cabeza

-Vaya, que observador, ¿tambien te diste cuenta de mi cabello?

-Sabes, siempre me pregunte como eras- me dice de repente.

-¿Ah si?, ¿acaso eres un acosadaor?- le digo fingiendo tener miedo.

-No, nada que ver, es solo que desde entraste en la universidad, mi novia no dejaba de hablar mal de ti.

-..., esa mujer no se cansa de hacerme mala publicidad- digo fingiendo estar exhausta.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, no estas tan mal como ella te pinta.

-¿y que es lo que dice de mi?

-Bueno, dice que eres una psicopata, que le sacrificas animales al diablo, que mataste a tu familia y que en la noche te posee un demonio que te hace querer suicidarte, ya sabes, tonterias- me dice relajado

En ese momento quede en silencio total, habia olvidado la razon por la cual odiaba a Kikyo Roberts con toda mi alma. Un dia en la escuela corrio la noticia de que mi familia habia muerto, inmediatamente mi nemesis empezo a decir que yo los mate porque estaban esperando un bebe que iba a remplazarme, desde ese momento todo el mundo empezo a evitarme.

-Tu novia tiene una imaginacion gigantesca- le digo riendo falsamente, Jakotsu tenia razon, era una excelente actriz.

-¿Quieres ir a comer ya?- me pregunta Inuyasha.

-Claro, mi estomago esta empezando a pedir comida- le digo acariciandome la panza, en verdad tenia mucha hambre.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de helados nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, uno al frente del otro y ordenamos nustros respectivos helados, yo pedi uno grande de chocolate, Inuyasha uno grande de vainilla.

Cuando nos traen los helados empezamos a comer en silencio, hasta que Inuyasha rompio el hielo (es gracioso porque es una tienda de helados xD okno)

-Miroku me habia dicho que habia formado una banda y que tu eras la cantante principal, al principio no le crei hasta que te escuche en el pasillo, cantas muy bien- me elogia con una sonrisa, por alguna razon sabia que era un elogio de verdad.

-Ah gracias- estaba un ´poco distraida- ¿en tu banda anterior eras el guitarrista lider?

-Si, pero por razones personales me fui, hoy en dia son una banda conocida y les va muy bien, incluso voy a sus conciertos.

-Que bueno- le respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cual es tu tipo de voz?

-Mezzosoprano dramatica- le respondo naturalmente.

-¿No te molesta? casi siempre todas sueñan con una voz aguda.

-Yo no, solo me gusta cantar, en registro que sea- le digo mientras me meto una buena parte del helado en la boca, uff creo que se me congelo el cerebro.

-A Kikyo casi se le cae el undo cuando le dijeron que su voz no era aguda- me dice riendose de su novia.

-¿Como es que sabes tanto de eso?- le pregunto algo curiosa- tengo entendido que estudias comercio internacional, ¿tambien estas interesado en la musica?

-Mi sueño siempre fue ser musico- me dijo un poco...¿decepcionado?- pero por unas circunstancias decidi dedicarme al negocio familiar, ahora la musica solo es un hobby.

-¿Te gustan los guturales?- le pregunto con una idea en mente.

-Claro, antes los hacia, ahora se me olvido como.

-Sabes, estan celebrando un evento aqui en el centro comercial, ¿quieres escuchar algunos guturales en el microfono y ver como todos me llaman demonio?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara, esa que pongo cuando tengo ganas de alborotar un poco a la gente.

-¿Te fumaste un porro de los malos o que?- me dice sorprendido- si haces eso nos vetaran de aqui.

-¿Y? hay cientos de lugares a donde ir, este no es el mas importante de todos- le digo mientras me levanto y pongo el dinero de mi helado al lado de la cuenta.

-Dejalo, yo pago- me dice dandome los billetes.

-Nah tranquilo yo pago.

-No insistas yo lo hago.

-ok, no hay problema- le respondo tranquila guardando mi dinero, ese truco siempre funciona.

Cuando salimos del restaurant, sali corriendo hacia el evento que le habia dicho a Inuyasha, podia escuchar sus gritos llamandome.

Cuando divise la tarima, me escabulli entre la gente, el escenario estaba vacio, aun no habia empezado, era un concierto para recaudar dinero para los huerfanos, lo se porque lei un cartel en la entrada principal.

Me subo al escenario con la excusa de que queria agradecerles por lo que estaban haciendo (eso era cierto) y empiezo con mi espectaculo:

-Buenas tardes señores, gracias por venir a este evento tan importante, quisiera agradecerle a los organizadores por esta causa tan noble y lo unico que me queda decir es- me aclaro un poco la garganta- ¡ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE, WE ARE STRONG, WE ARE ONE, NEMESIS!

Podia ver las caras de las personas, todos estaban consternados, incluso algunos estaban furiosos, en ese momento me baje de la tarima y le di las gracias amablemente al señor que me dejo subir, mientras caminaba tranquilamente entre el gentio, pude ver a Inuyasha, tenia el ceño fruncido, esta enojado, muy enojado.

Intente decirle algo, pero me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Que te pasa?- le digo mientras intento soltarme, el idiota es muy fuerte- ¡Sueltame, mierda!

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- me pregunta deteniendose en el medio del pasillo- ¿estas loca o que?

-Segun tu estoy bien loquita- intento sonar relajada.

-¿Sabes las cosas horribles que dijeron de ti despues que hiciste eso?

-No pero ya me lo imagino.

-¿No te molesta?

-para nada, es mas si se asustan significa que lo hago bien

-...-Inuyasha me observaba entre sorprendido, enojado y hasta un poco maravillado- ¿como puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Es parte de mi personalidad- le digo normal- simplemente no me preocupo por cosas tan comunes.

-En serio, eres rara.

-Lo se, gracias.

-De nada- dice un poco mas calmado

-¿Por que me arrastraste de esa manera? hiciste que me doliera el brazo

-Lo siento- me dice sobandome el brazo- es que no soporte como las personas te veian de esa manera, no me gusta cuando juzgan a alguien sin conocerlo.

-Eso es bueno- le digo con una sonrisa- te gusta salvar a las personas de si mismos

-¿Como se te ocurren frases tan bonitas y ciertas?- me pregunta curioso.

-Mmm, la verdad que no se, solo digo lo que pienso y lo que siento.

-Bueno, tienes un bonito pensar- dice mientras me golpea el hombro, como lo hacen los amigos.

-Lo se y tu tienes unos ojos lindos- le digo golpeandolo igualmente.

-¿Te quieres ir?

-Nah, vamos a jugar videojuegos en el segundo piso. Le digo mientras me ato una trenza.

-Escuche que tienen un simulador de carreras, ¿hacemos uno versus uno?

-Ok, esta bien, pero te digo que me gusta competir.

-¿Ah si? entonces una carrera de aqui hasta alla- una vez que termino arranco a correr sin siquiera dejarme decir pio, no me quede atras y lo persegui.

Nunca me dejo ganar y menos por un niño rico y pretencioso

* * *

Si bien los dias anteriores fueran bosta de vaca, este fue el mejor dia de todos, obtuve 10 en dos evaluaciones e hice un nuevo amigo.

Ahora que recuerdo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me fui a la cama con una sonrisa en mis labios y no con lagrimas en mis ojos...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Ha pasado una semana desde mí salida con el novio de mi némesis, desde entonces hemos estado escribiéndonos y no saludamos de vez en cuando si nos vemos en un pasillo, claro que disimuladamente, Inuyasha me cuenta que le contó a Kikyo de nuestra salida y desde entonces no lo deja solo un minuto, él me dice que es muy sofocante, pero que la ama y no puede dejarla.

Eso ultimo me dejo un poco pensativa, ¿es posible amar tanto a una persona, así sea insoportable y no dejarla?

Nunca lo he sabido y creo que nunca lo sabré, eso de enamorarme fácilmente no es lo mío. Prefiero tener una gran amistad que un amorío inolvidable, es más estable y menos doloroso.

Dejando el dolor a un lado, Inuyasha y yo coincidimos en un juego online y hace una semanas que jugamos partidas juntos, es muy divertido tener los mismos gustos que alguien más, ya no me siento sola cuando me desvelo jugando, incluso amanecemos, después andamos todos adormilados pero vale la pena, al menos para mí.

Estoy con mi prima Rin, Sango, Ayame y mi tía Tsubaki buscando vestidos para la gran fiesta que celebraran los esposos Roberts, los padres de Kikyo. Al parecer la familia invito también a la de Miroku y este decidió invitar a nuestros amigos. Mis amigas se han medido un montón de vestidos y yo sigo sin encontrar uno que se parezca a mí. Claro que eso no sería un vestido, sino más bien una camisa rota con pantalones negros rasgados y botas de trenzas hasta debajo de mis rodillas, que es la ropa que estoy usando en estos momentos.

Sango sale del vestidor con un precioso vestido azul marino hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, que va descendiendo por la parte de atrás haciendo una cola hermosa.

-¿Cómo me veo?- me pregunta viéndose en el espejo.

-Te queda hermoso- le digo con ambos pulgares arriba.- si fuera hombre no dudaría en abordarte.

-¿en serio?- me pregunta un poco insegura- es un poco caro, no sé si debería gastarme más de medio sueldo usando algo que es solo para una noche.

-Solo si vale la pena- le digo segura- el mes pasado gaste más de la mitad de lo que gano en unos pantalones únicos y créeme valió cada centavo.

-No deberías hacer eso- me dice regañándome como una madre- debes administrar bien el dinero, un día de estos no tendrás ni para un plato de ramen.

-no me hables de ramen que tengo hambre, no he ido a comer por estar esperándolas.

-Se supone que deberías estar buscando algo que usar, es una fiesta importante- me dice sentándose junto a mi aun con el vestido puesto.

-Lo sé- le digo exhausta- es que no hay nada que me guste.

-Tranquila si quieres te ayude a buscar después que terminemos.

-¿Dónde están las chicas y mi tía?- le pregunto acordándome de ellas, hacia buen rato que no las veía.

-Se fueron hace como 20 minutos.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

-¿Será porque estabas acostada en el sofá leyendo un manga de lo más concentrada? Hasta escuche que se habían despedido de ti.

-Tengo problemas- le digo agarrándome la cabeza entre mis piernas.

-Eso te pasa por jugar demasiado LoL ¬¬

-No metas a LoL en esto ¬¬, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Ok, lo que tú digas.

-Termina de comprar el maldito vestido y vayamos a comer- le digo con fastidio- ¿o prefieres que te coma a ti?- le digo con una de mis miradas más pervertidas.

-Kagome no me veas así- me dice asustada- si es por el beso que te di el otro día era jugando, no sabía que te gustaban las mujeres.

-No me gustan, solo te estoy molestando.

-Ah vale, está bien- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie- pago esto comemos y después resolvemos tu asunto.

Estuvo midiéndose vestidos media hora más, al final termino comprando el caro.

Después que comimos un delicioso ramen, seguimos con nuestra "búsqueda del vestido perfecto o que se le parezca".

Entramos en 3 tiendas y todos los vestidos me parecían vomito con escarcha (lo sé, asqueroso y brillante al mismo tiempo Dx).

-Ay Kagome, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- me dice exhausta, llevamos alrededor de dos horas caminando de arriba abajo- nada te gusta, todo te molesta, pareces una niña.

-No empecemos a hablar de mi- le digo un poco enojada- siempre terminamos peleando cuando hablamos de mí.

-Vale, no diré más nada- me dice enojada, sin mirarme.

-Entremos a esa tienda- le digo señalando una tienda de cosas góticas- ahí deben tener algo que me guste- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?- me dice haciendo una mueca rara- es un evento elegante, no puedes aparecerte con mallas ni nada de púas, o esos cinturones de balas que tanto te gustan.

-¬¬ en esa tienda deben tener algo parecido a mí, no me gustan los colores brillantes en mi ropa, opacan mi personalidad- le digo con un fingido aire de arrogancia.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, hagámoslo.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda y entramos. Cuando entre fue como ver a Dios. Habían ropas estilo lolita gótica, ropas estilo victoriano, y todo estilo de ropa rockera y metalera.

No pude dejar de maravillarme con esos hermosos vestidos largos parecidos a los que usaba Sharon den Adel, o como los que usa Amy lee, Sango tenía razón, en esa tienda no había nada que pudiera usar para la fiesta de los Roberts, o eso pensaba hasta que vi ese vestido negro de mangas transparentes y largas.

-¿Cuál es el precio de este?- le pregunto a la encargada de la tienda, una chica de altura media, de piel blanca y cabello largo negro, usaba un vestido estilo lolita gótica, parecido a los que había en el lugar.

-Cuesta 1500- me dice viéndome un poco recelosa- pero para ti- me dice viéndome de arriba abajo- te lo dejo en 1000.

-¿En serio?- le digo confundida- ¡gracias! Me lo llevo.- le digo decidida.

-¿No piensas medírtelo?- me dice sango no muy segura de mi elección- creo que es algo informal para la ocasión, ¿no crees?

-la vieja solo me dijo que no fuera con mis botas, además es un vestido al fin.

-Si tú lo dices, es tu dinero.

-¡Sabia que entenderías!- le digo con un abrazo.

Después de haber realizado la compra nos fuimos a la salida y nos despedimos, ambas teníamos cosas que hacer y debía llegar a mi casa a tiempo a jugar una partida de LoL con alguien más.

Todas parecíamos recién salidas de una revista, bueno las demás, yo parecía salida de un concierto de heavy metal.

Rin usaba un hermoso vestido amarillo de tiritas con una cinta en la cintura. Su peinado era una cola de medio lado y unos tacones plateados

Ayame usaba un vestido verde esmeralda strapless largo, lo compenso llevando el cabello suelto y con unas ondas ligeras y unos tacones negros.

Sango estaba con ese hermoso vestido azul marino, se hizo un peinado recogido simple, muy hermoso y tacones de aguja color piel.

Mi tía Tsubaki estaba sencilla, pero no dejaba de verse menos guapas que las demás, usaba un vestido con corte estilo sirena, de color negro y con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño y tacones negros.

Yo vestía simple, llevaba un atuendo parecido al que uso una de mis cantantes favoritas en un concierto.

Estaba usando un vestido negro de mangas largas transparentes hasta las rodillas, decidí usarlo con leggins negros y un par de botas altas de tacón. No me hice ningún peinado, solo recogí mi cabello azul en una coleta alta.

Antes de salir le pedimos a Miroku (él nos fue a buscar a mi casa) que nos tomara una foto grupal. Todas se veían elegantes y yo, bueno, me sentía cómoda con lo que traía puesto.

Las chics, mi tia, incluso Miroku estaban un poco desconcertados con mi atuendo. Por un momento mi tia insistio en ir a buscar otra cosa que ponerme, claro que al final nunca le hice caso, es mi tia y todo, pero me negaba rotundamente a usar otra cosa.

Despues de habernos tomado muchas fotos (entre ellas varias selfies ¬¬) nos subimos a la limusina que mi mejor amigo habia pedido, segun el "las princesas tienen que viajar como lo que son".

* * *

El trayecto a la mansion de los Roberts fue muy divertido, Ayame contaba chistes, Miroku intentaba abrazar a Sango y esta nunca lo dejaba, Rin nos conto una historia interesante sobre el dia que conto una historia pervertida frente a toda su clase escrita por ella, Sango y yo cantamos un par de veces y mi tia Tsubaki solo se dedicaba a reir sonoramente, supongo que estar rodeada de jovenes locos (porque si, estamos dementes) la divierte mucho (aparte de locos, hermosos y graciosos).

Cuando llegamos al lugar habia una fila de autos lujosos, los autos entraban al lugar y los invitados se bajaban en la puerta de entrada, a pesar de estabamos algo lejos, se podia ver con claridad la gran mansion de esa gente, se notaba que tenina LA PLATA. Depues de haber esperado un siglo (segun Rin) por fin estuvimos frente a las puertas de esa mansion tan gigante.

Estaba buscando una palabra para descubrir el lugar, tenia jardines hermosos, como estabamos en primavera se podia observar los arboles de cerezo en su maximo esplendor, a pesar de estaba un poco oscuro (eran como las 6 de la tarde) aun se observaba con claridad los lujosos jardines de la propiedad, sin duda alguna era la mansion mas grande y elegante de la zona oeste.

Las chicas y Miroku fueron bajando uno a uno, yo me baje de ultima ya que estaba sentada del lado de la ventana izquiera de la limo, cuando me baje pude sentir incluso el aroma de los ricos en el aire, iban bajando cada quien de su auto lujo e iban entrando a lo que yo suponia era el salon principal.

Mientras pasabamos por la puerta principal quede hipnotizada por la belleza del lugar. Casi podia escuchar la obertura del caos en mi cabeza.

Ostentoso. Esa es la palabra que describe este bendito lugar, nada mas el vestibulo me parecio demasiado, no me imagino como sera el resto de la maldita casa. Esa hermosa lampara colgando del techo, el piso y las escaleras de marmol blanco, todas las decoraciones del lugar me parecian hermosas y algo exageradas a la vez.

-Creo que esta gente se pasa de lanza.- le susurro a Sango, de quien estoy tomada de brazos.

-¿por que lo dices?- me pregunta mientras nos dirigimos al otro salon guiados por uno de los sirvientes.

-No lo se- le digo algo insegura, no me gustaba el lugar- me siento pequeña.

-¿Lo dices porque son mas ricos que nuestras familias juntas?

-Emm si- le digo con una mueca.

-Yo tambien, un poco- me dice como para darme un poco de animos- pero no te preocupes, que sean ricos no los hacen mas inteligentes, graciosos o simpaticos como nosotros- me dice con un a sonrisa.

-Tienes razon- le digo con una sonrisa tambien.

Cuando entramos al salon donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta casi me desmayo. Habia muchisima gente, claro que la estancia era enorme, pero se notaba que habia muchisima gente, todos millonarios poderosos, bueno no todos, nosotros somos pobres pero bellos.

Empiezo a caminar con Sango entre la gente, mi tia, Rin se fueron por su lado, Ayame seguro fue a buscar a Koga (tambien es millonario asi que obviamente a su familia y a el los invitaron) y Miroku debe estar buscando un culo (Nota de la autora:"_en mi pais cuando los hombres dicen un culo se refieren a una mujer .-. ¿raro no?"_).

Mientras caminamos un mesero nos ofrece dos de champan fino, una para cada una. Cuando le di el primer sorbo senti que estaba en el cielo.

-Sabes, no deberias beber mucho hoy- me dice mi amiga preocupada.

-Vamos, prometo no llorar ni gritar ni pelear esta vez- le digo con cara de suplica.

-Solo te dejare porque es una fiesta importante- me dice resignada

La ultima vez que bebi me emborrache de una manera super epica, claro, epica en el sentido malo, no recuerdo lo que hice esa vez, solo que me desperte en mi cama toda adolorida y con raspones y un ojo morado, segun mis amigos me pelee con una mujer que, segun yo, me miraba feo, al parecer nos dimos duro, aunque no recuerdan quien gano la pelea.

Sango y yo pasamos buen rato caminando y criticando a la gente, claro que ellos tambien nos criticaban, sobretodo a mi con mi vestido negro y leggins negros y con botas, parecia esas mujeres que ese encargan de organizar todo. De repente nos damos cuenta que todo el mundo se queda en silencio y se quedan mirando hacia el escenario, al parecer la familia Roberts iba a dar unas palabras de bienvenida.

Me fije en el atuendo de la familia, el señor estaba vestido con un traje negro, muy elegante, sus ojos azules contrastaban con su cabello negro, en verdad era un señor muy apuesto, aunque su esposa no se quedaba atras, llevaba un vestido blanco al estilo de una diosa griega con un cinturon dorada en la cintura y su cabello rubio arreglado pulcramente con ondas. Kikyo, aunque la odio y la quiero muerta, estaba elgante tambien, usaba un vestido rojo largo, como de seda, con la cintura marcada y su cabello negro largo y lacio, tanto ella como su madre usaban diamantes.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros- empezo a decir la señora Roberts- en nombre de mi familia y mi persona queremos darles la bienvenida a nuestras fiesta de aniversario- decia con una sonrisa- como sabran cumplimos 20 años de habernos casado y queremos celebrar con nuestros amigos y familiares, salud- dice levantando su copa.

-¡salud!- le respondemos los demas, alzando las copas tambien, despues de haber hecho el brindis, la familia baja del escenario y empiezan a caminar entre la multitud, saludando a los invitados.

-Por favor que no vengan a aca- le digo a Sango en forma de suplica.

-¿por que lo dices?

-No quiero verle la cara a su hija.

-Pues que mal porque vienen para aca- me dice Sango mientras sonrie al frente.

-¡Hola señora!- la saludo estrechandole la mano a ella y su esposo, obviamente a Kikyo la ignore- felicidades por su aniversario- les digo con una sonrisa, no era del todo falsa.

-Felicidades- les dice Sango sonriendoles tambien.

-Muchas gracias- nos dice la señora Roberts sonriendonos tambien- ¿Viniste con tu madre y tu hermana?.

-si, bueno en realidad son mi tia y mi prima, pero esta bien- le digo un poco nerviosa, ella no sabia lo de mis padres, que bueno.

-Bueno si las veo las saludare, ya nos retiramos, tenemos que seguir saludando- dicho eso la señora y su esposo se fueron, quedandose su hija enfrente de nosotros, con cara de perro bravo.

-Supongo que estas contenta- me dice con su mirada y su tono arrogante.

-Pues, si- le digo sonriendole- estoy contenta al saber que tus padres no se ven tan venenosos como tu.

-Solo te dire que ni se te ocurra hacer algunas de tus payasadas para humillarme, esta fiesta es importante para mi y no quiero que un bicho raro como tu me la arruine.

-Creeme, maldita, que lo ultimo que quiero es ocupar mi mente en ti, no te lo mereces.- le digo con mi sonrisa ironica.

-¿Te sientes valiente por que tienes a tu amiga al lado, no?

-¿Disculpa? no me metas en tus lios ¿quieres?- le dice Sango algo enojada- Kagome no necesita a nadie para romperte la nariz.

-Gracias por recordarmelo- le dice tocandose la nariz, de cerca se le podia ver una cicatriz pequeña- bueno- continua mirandome- tambien quiero que te alejes de mi novio, si crees que esta interesado en ti, anda olvidándote de eso.

-Creeme que lo ultimo que quiero es robartelo, a diferencia de ti no necesito a un hombre para tener la autoestima alta- le digo acercandome peligrosamente a Kikyo.

En ese momento Kikyo levanto la mano con la intencion de cachetearme, espere recibir el golpe, pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la detuvo.

-¿Quieres parar ya?- le dice un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-¡Hola mi amor!- le dice olvidandose de mi y colgandosele en el cuello.- ¡no sabes cuanto te espere!, ven que tenemos que saludar gente- le dice arrastrandolo con ella.

Desde mi posicion Sango y yo veiamos como la arpia arrastraba al pobre Inuyasha, nos veia con una expresion de "¡help me pls!".

-¡ja¡ ¿quien lo manda a tener a cruela de novia ¬¬?- dice Sango viendolo sufrir.

-Tienes razon ¬¬- le digo coincidiendo con ella- sigamos bebiendo que la noche es joven y nosotras tambien.

Nos fuimos a buscar el respectivo licor y empezamos a buscar a nuestros amigos entre el gentio, necesitabamos diversion y esta fiesta, por mas elegante, carecia de ella...

* * *

_bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, lamento no haberlo subido antes, es que la inspiracion se fue de fiesta y no queria volver_


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Si en algo tenía razón, la fulana fiesta en verdad estaba muy aburrida, estaba.

Cuando Sango y yo encontramos a nuestros amigos, se prendió la rumba por así decirlo. Ayame y Koga no paraban de hacernos reír, Miroku se encargó de sacar a casi todas las mujeres del lugar, aparte de buen guitarrista excelente bailarín diría yo.

Después de tanto rogarle a Sango que fuera a bailar con él, esta al fin decidió.

Ayame, Rin, mi tía y yo, estábamos conversando, hasta que escuchamos un ruido fuerte. Cuando gire mi cabeza vi a Sango caminar hacia nosotros y a Miroku sobándose la mejilla, ups, lo hizo otra vez.

-Hijo de perra- maldecía mi amiga mientras tomaba asiento en nuestra mesa y se servía un trago de wiski- ¿no hay otra cosa que no sea wiski?

-Dentro de un rato traen más vino- le digo algo mareada y con mi voz algo rara, ya me estaba emborrachando- por ahora bebemos esto- le digo alzando mi vaso en el aire- ¡Salud!- grite con euforia.

-¡Salud!- gritaron también las demás.

-me siento sin aire- les digo a mis amigas y a mi tía- saldré a tomar aire.

-¿Puedes ir sola?- me pregunta mi tía algo preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila- le digo con una sonrisa.

Me levanto de mi silla y me voy camino hacia afuera. Mientras camino me pongo a pensar en las cosas que pasaron en el transcurso de la noche.

Después de ese encuentro tenso con mi némesis no me la he vuelto a encontrar, tampoco he visto a Inuyasha.

Cuando Sango y yo encontramos a los chicos ya tenían su fiesta encendida, ya estaban en una mesa llena con licor, aperitivos y suficientes sillas para nosotros, cerca de la pista de baile y obviamente como la había buscado Miroku, las chicas que estaban en las otras mesas estaban buenas, millonarias que están buenas.

-creo que me perdí- me digo a mi misma en voz baja- esta maldita casa es un laberinto.

Cuando empecé a creer que estaba en el laberinto de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, vi una salida hacia el exterior, hurra por mí.

Cuando Salí me sentí renovada, pude sentir como mis pulmones tomaban aire fresco. Cerré los ojos un momento, sintiendo la brisa fría de la noche en mi piel, cuando los abrí me di cuenta que era como una especie de plaza pequeña, había un camino que lleva hasta una pequeña fuente con bancos a su alrededor, no lo pensé dos veces y me fui a sentar.

Me senté sin fijarme en nada más y cerré mis ojos nuevamente. Sentía que cuando hacia eso mi alma se regeneraba. Cuando los abrí vi a alguien más en la plaza, estaba sentado frente a mí, la fuente estaba entre nosotros así que no lo veía del todo. Me moví un poco a la izquierda y vi a Inuyasha en la misma posición que estaba yo hace unos momentos.

-¡Oye!- le grito un poco alto, para que me oiga-¿no deberías estar socializando?

-Feh- me respondí con ese tono arrogante- no me molestes.

-¿Y yo que te hice?- le digo algo molesta, odio cuando alguien se pone así.

-Tu nada- me dice algo más calmado- lo siento, es solo que es el peor día de mi vida.- me dice en un tono cansado.

-y yo que pensé que este iba a ser el peor día de mi vida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues, como es una fiesta formal pensé que iba a estar extremadamente aburrida. Con toda esa música tan aburrida que ponen, pensé que me iba a dormir temprano.

-¬¬ no me jodas, tú y los muchachos han estado divirtiéndose toda la noche mientras yo estoy con Kikyo para arriba y para abajo.

-¿Y porque no te nos unes?- le pregunto sentándome a su lado.

-No puedo- me dice algo fastidiado- mis padres quieren que este al lado de Kikyo todo el tiempo para que todos vean que somos muy unidos, es algo molesto.

-¿Si quiera son así de unidos?- le pregunto algo curiosa.

-Ojala, la quiero, pero a veces es muy estresante- dice volteando la mirada- aunque eso lo sabes a la perfección.

-Sabes- empiezo a decir poniéndome de mi pie- con todo respeto, tus padres y tu novia pueden irse derechito al carajo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- parecía curioso, mas no enojado.

-Pues- le digo tomándole de la mano- eres un chico joven que solo quiere divertirse un poco, así que olvídate de ellos y ven con nosotros- en ese momento, la jalo con todas mis fuerzas y hago que se ponga de pie y lo arrastro conmigo hacia la fiesta.

En el camino las personas no dejaban de mirarnos, aunque no sabía la razón.

Atravesamos el gentío hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Miroku estaba sentado y cuando lo vio su rostro se ilumino.

-¡amigo!- decía mientras lo abrazaba-¡pensé que nunca volvería a verte!

-Oh dios, parecen una pareja yaoi- decía Ayame con su cara de pervertida, por poco le da una hemorragia nasal. Su novio la veía muy asustado, pobre Koga esta traumado.

Note que Sango me miraba a mí y miraba hacia abajo, no le entendí hasta que mire también, Inuyasha y yo seguíamos tomados de manos, inmediatamente lo solté, con razón sentía mi manos más sudada de lo normal.

-Bueno, como estamos celebrando y queda menos de la botella de wiski, reto a Inuyasha a que le dé un fondo blanco.

-¿Kagome te drogaste?- me dice Miroku asustado- ¿quieres matar a mi amigo?

-Si yo lo hago cualquiera puede- le digo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- el pobre está sufriendo, casi que lo obligue a venir.

-Bueh, no he tomado nada desde que llegue así que YOLO- decía Inuyasha mientras agarraba la botella y bebía el wiski que quedaba en ella.

Cuando termino su expresión era muy graciosa, después de haber hecho eso lo que hizo a continuación me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Quién quiere bailar?- dijo mucho más animado de lo que estaba antes.

-¡Yo!- Dijo Rin emocionada- hace rato que quiero bailar y nadie me invita.

-Yo te invite y dijiste que no- dijo Miroku casi ofendido.

-Eres un pervertido ¬¬-

Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a bailar, mientras los demás y yo nos dedicábamos a beber, hablar y comer, la estábamos pasando bien, incluso mi tía salió a bailar con Inuyasha cuando se lo pidió, le había pedido a todas que bailaran con, excepto a mí, será que dedujo que no me gusta bailar, lo cual es cierto, solo baile una vez y solo porque Miroku se arrodillo.

Estaba sentada de lo más tranquila hasta que sentí un jalón y me encontré en la pista de baile con Inuyasha frente a mí.

-¿pensaste que me olvidaría de ti?- me dice mientras estamos bailando, como todo fue tan rápido me costó seguirle el ritmo.

-Por un momento sí.

-Keh, claro que lo hiciste.

-Ni que fueras Johnny Deep, por cierto ¿Cómo es que bebes tanto y no te embriagas?

-Una de las ventajas que tiene ser yo.

-¬¬ otro comentario así y te dejo bailando solo.

-Vale está bien, pues no sé.

-Si algún día descubres como me dices- le digo mientras rio y ríe conmigo mientras bailamos.

En ese momento la música se detuvo y la señora Roberts empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

-Espero que la estén pasando muy bien- dice con una sonrisa enorme- y ahora la pasaran mucho mejor, mi hermosa hija va a cantar y los deleitara con su voz.

En ese momento la señora se bajó del escenario y subió Kikyo.

-Buenas noches- dice con esa voz de niña rica que tanto desprecio- para ustedes "kuroi namida"

-Ay no- dijimos Inuyasha y yo al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento nos fuimos de la pista de baile y nos sentamos en la mesa, teníamos que distraernos, buscar una manera de no escuchar a Kikyo cantando.

-¿Alguien aparte de mi sabe que esa nena canta horrible?- dice Ayame en voz alta.

-No eres la única- le dice Sango con cara de pena.

-Siento lastima por ella- dice Miroku.

-Una vez la escuche cantando en la puerta de la entrada de la universidad- dice Koga- fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida.

-Eso no es nada- dice Inuyasha con cara de trauma- yo casi siempre la traigo después de clases, cada que vez que lo hago pone ese cd de j-pop que tanto le gusta y canta y canta y canta.

-pobrecito- le dice Rin mientras le soba la espalda en modo de consolación- yo una vez la escuche en el baño, pensé que los espejos se quebrarían.

-Todos coincidimos en que canta horrible, ¿ahora cómo hacemos para no escucharla y que nos reviente los tímpanos?

-Solo pensemos en cosas lindas- dice Ayame

Mientras Kikyo cantaba no dejaban de pasar imágenes de gente muerta por mi cabeza. La manera en que hacia el vibrato era tan fea y horrible que por un momento pensé que la cabeza se me iba a reventar.

Cuando al fin termino la tortura las personas empezaron a aplaudir, aunque se podía ver en sus caras que pensaban lo mismo que nosotros.

-Ya termino- dice Ayame con alegría-¡Salud!- dice levantando su copa.

-¡Salud!- decimos todos, bueno casi todos.- ¿y mi tía?- pregunto al darme cuenta que no está con nosotros.

-Se fue a casa- me dice Rin- mando a pedir un taxi, dijo que estaba cansada.

-Ah, vale.

-Me tengo que ir- dice Inuyasha de repente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te agradamos?- le digo algo triste, no quería que se fuera.

-Tengo que ir con Kikyo y mi familia.

-mmm está bien- le digo viéndolo como se va.

-¿Y esa expresión?- dice Sango viéndome fijamente.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunto sin entender.

-Esa de enamorada que tienes, no te hagas la que no sabe.

-No sé de qué hablas- digo viendo hacia otro lado.

-Ok, lo que digas.

Durante el resto de la noche nos dedicamos a pasarla bien y burlarnos de Kikyo y su voz de ganso.

Nuevamente, a eso de las 2 de la mañana, me volví a sentir sofocada, así que Salí otra vez a la plaza a tomar aire.

Cuando llego me encuentro otra vez a Inuyasha, solo que esta vez está de pie.

-¿La estas pasando bien?- le pregunto mientras me pongo a su lado, viendo la luna.

-Gracias a ti, sí- me dice viendo a la luna.

-¿Se lo dices a la luna o a mí?

-No sé, las dos se parecen- me dice viéndome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me estaba sonrojando, su sonrisa era muy hermosa.

-Pues, al igual que ella, iluminaste mi noche.

-mmm de nada- le volteando la vista.

-¿Por qué volteas la cara?- pregunta tomándome del brazo.

-Na…nada- digo tartamudeando, ¿Qué mierdas me pasa?-Es solo que tengo calor.- le digo volteando a verlo nuevamente.

-¿Te han dicho estas hermosa hoy?- me dice viendo al frente.

-Pues, eres el primero que me lo dice en años.

-Soy tan afortunado.

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome estas cosas?- le digo algo incrédula, un chico con novia no anda por ahí halagando de esa manera a otras chicas.

-Es lo que siento.

-Sabes, si Kikyo te escuchara nos mataría y se bebería nuestra sangre.

-No me importa- me dice haciendo que me voltee hacía el de manera rápida.

-¿Qué haces?- le digo confundida-¿estas ebrio?

-Un poco la verdad- me dice sonriéndome- aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Y qué pretendes ha...?- no pude terminar de formular mi pregunta, mis labios habían sido atrapados por los de mi amigo.

Al principio fue un beso lento, algo tímido, por un momento quise empujarlo pero no podía, y tampoco quería hacerlo del todo. El profundizo el beso y yo solo me deje de llevar, había besado a otros chicos antes, pero nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Al principio fue tierno y después se volvió más desesperado.

Nos separamos para respirar, solo por eso, nos miramos a los ojos, buscando respuestas que no sabíamos si existían.

Por un momento intente apartarme, pero él no me dejo hacerlo, lo único que hizo fue besarme de nuevo y yo una vez más, me deje llevar por sus labios.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, dando de lleno a mi rostro, si por mí fuera, aun seguiría durmiendo.

De mala gana abro los ojos, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Estaba en mi cama, aun veía medio borroso, pero pude distinguir a Sango aun durmiendo a mi lado.

Lo había olvidado, después de que Inuyasha me besara simplemente Salí corriendo hacia el salón, obligue a Sango y a Rin irse de la fiesta conmigo. En el taxi les conté lo que había pasado, al principio no dijeron nada, después empezaron a gritar de emoción, parecían un par de psicópatas.

Empujo a Sango levemente para despertarla y no lo consigo, lo repito tres veces y no se levanta. Esta vez la empujo con el pie, haciendo que caiga al piso de manera ruidosa.

-¡Kagome!- me grita enojada desde el piso mientras yo trato de contener la risa-¿otra vez? ¿En serio?

-Quien te manda a tener el sueño pesado- le digo mientras me bajo de la cama. Me miro en el espejo y veo que aún tengo el mismo vestido de ayer-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Como un bebe- me responde con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿No te duele la cabeza?

-Para nada.

-Te odio.

-y yo te amo.

-lo sé, me amas y quieres violarme.

-Ni que estuvieras tan buena- me responde Sango cruzada de brazos.

-Como sea, voy a bañarme, apesto y tengo calor.

Después de que Sango y yo nos bañamos bajamos a desayunar, mi tía nos había hecho un desayuno exquisito y Rin ya estaba comiendo.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?- nos pregunta mi tía mientras nos sirve jugo de naranja.

-Yo bien, Sango en el piso.

-Me empujaste ¬¬

-Te despertaste en el piso.

-Ya estaba despierta, solo no quería abrir los ojos.

-Pues si lo hubieras hecho no te habría empujado.

-¿Quieren parar ya?- dice Rin apartando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, era moonflet.

-Lo sentimos- decimos Sango y yo al unísono.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la universidad, es domingo y no hay clases pero tenemos que ir a ensayar al teatro.

Desde lo que paso con Inuyasha, no puedo quitármelo de la mente y me pregunto constantemente: ¿Por qué me beso?


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Nuevamente vuelvo a tener el mismo sueño que hacia tiempo no lo tenia. Una vez mas mi cerebro me recuerda que por mi culpa me quede sin familia, sin nada.

Cuando me despierto sudada en mi cama vuelvo a sentir ese vacio infinito en mi pecho y en mi alma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces algo al balcon y me subo a la baranda, con la intencio de saltar al vacio, al que es ironico porque me siento vacia.

Siento que no deberia seguir respirando, siento que deberia abandonar todo y a todos solo para que no sigan preocupándose por mi, siento que deberia estar en la carcel solo por haber hecho lo que hice. Siento muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y, sin embargo, me siento vacia.

_¿Lloraste hacia la altura del cielo _  
_cuando estuviste confinado aqui? _  
_¿no te has preguntado por que _  
_estas lagrimas pesadas nunca se secan? _

Sin saber por que, empiezo a cantar _Blank infinity, _una de las primeras canciones que me aprendi cuando empece a cantar, tenia alrdedor de 12 años cuando lo hice, en esa epoca no sabria que me sentiria de esta forma, ya que la cantaba con una sonrisa.

Hoy, ocho años despues, la canto con tristeza y justamente con eso, un vacio infinito. ¿En verdad es necesaria tanta maldad en el mundo? Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y en este preciso momento quiero saltar y dejar todo el dolor atras.

Las lagrimas caen una tras otra por mis mejillas, mi garganta me duele y el frio me esta congelando. Se preguntaran por que nadie viene a consolarme, pues, tienen prohibido hacerlo.

Cuando me abrazan mientras estoy llorando, solo me dan mas ganas de tirarme al vacio, por eso Jacotsu le dijo mi tia y a mi prima que bajo ninguna circunstancia se me acercaran cuando me escucharan llorar o gritar.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto- le digo a la luna, que justamente hoy brilla mas que nunca- lamento hacerte pasar por esto y lamento mucho que seas testigo de mis intentos de suicidio.

Le hablo a la luna como si estuviera, y en cierto modo para mi lo esta.

-Ultimamente esto no habia sucedido, seguro creiste que habia acabado, y tambien lo crei un poco.- le digo a ella, aun con lagrimas en mis ojos- no se si puedas escucharme, y parezco una loca hablandote, pero eres la unica que no intenta detenerme y tampoco me dices que esto es una locura, solo estas ahi brillando para el mundo.

Lentamente me siento en la baranda, con mis pies guindando en el aire y los muevo un poco, como cuando eres niño y te sientas en un lugar alto.

Eso me recordo a aquella cancion, _Last Ride of the Day_.

_Erase una noche en que nos despertamos para el carnaval de la vida._

_La belleza de este paseo frente a una altura increible._

_Es dificil encender una vela, facil maldecimos la oscuridad en su lugar._

_Este momento es el amanecer de la humanidad._

_El ultimo paseo del dia..._

El dia que mis padres murieron, nos despertamos en la noche para recibir a mi hermanito, una vida nueva.

Cada vez que escuchaba esa cancion en los conciertos salia corriendo y me encerraba en el baño a llorar, sola. Supongo que ahora que lo pienso mejor, deberia dejar de culparme por algo que ya paso.

No importa cuanta veces llore ni cuantas intente acabar con mi vida, nada de eso los regresara a mi lado y mucho menos hara que me reuna con ellos, ya que, los que se suicidan no van al cielo, que es donde ellos estan.

Me bajo de la baranda y me dirijo a la cama tarareando la cancion mientras camino.

Cuando me acuesto y cierro los ojos me juro a mi misma no volver a llorar por su muerte...

* * *

Supongo que haber venido a este lugar no fue muy maduro de mi parte, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Despues del ultimo dia de clases, decidi que era hora de aislarme.

Le deje una nota a mi familia.

Le mande mensajes a mis amigos.

Simplemente les dije: "_adios, todo va estar bien"_

Debia pensar en todo, y solo podia hacerlo aqui, la casa donde solia vivir con mis padres, una casa cerca de la playa.

No es un lugar muy solitario, alrededor hay tres casas mas grandes, de personas ricas, sin embargo, este lugar es muy tranquilo, como si no hubiera nadie.

Desde que llegue (hace dos dias) solo me he dedidicado a escribir mis pensamientos en un cuaderno. He escrito las cosas que he hecho, las que quiero hacer, escribi cada parte de mi ser en ese cuaderno. Es una copia de mi, de lo que soy, lo que quiero ser.

La casa es de dos pisos, tiene cuatro habitaciones, una cocina algo grande y tres baños, de los cuales dos estan en dos habitaciones cada uno. Tambien hay un estudio, donde mi papa solia trabajar, es el que estoy usando para hacer las tareas que me dejaron.

Tambien hay una guitarra de madera y un piano en el estudio, ahi es donde suelo cantar y tocar.

Cuando llegue no tuve que asear, desde que mis padres murieron mi tia se encarga de pagarle a un joven con el dinero que me dejaron, que viene a limpiar cada dos semanas, lo unico que tuve que hacer fue abastecer la nevera.

En este momento estoy comiendo mi desayuno, un plato de cereal y jugo de naranja. Mientras como veo la television en la cocina, al parecer los politicos siguen con sus mentiras de siempre, nunca cambiaran u.u

Despues de terminar mi desayuno lavo los trastes y pongo musica en la sala a todo volumen. Mientras escucho musica me pongo a limpiar (no se cuantas semanas han pasado desde que limpiaron por ultima vez, el lugar no estaba sucio cuando llegue, solo me gusta barrer mientras canto).

Canto en el registro mas alto que puedo, mientras barro la sala por tercera vez, escucho run ruido en la cocina, por un momento crei que habian abierto la puerta, pero decidi ignorarlo.

-¡¿Hay alguien aqui!?- escucho que gritan desde la cocina, apago la musica, asustada.

Sin saber que hacer, agarro la escoba como si fuera una espada y me dirijo a la cocina, cuando llego casi me desmayo de la impresion.

-¿Que haces aqui?- le pregunto toda perpleja.

-mas bien, ¿que haces tu aqui?- me pregunta Inuyasha casi o igual de perplejo que yo.

-Amm, esta es mi casa- le digo cruzada de brazos.

-¿Tu eres la sobrina de la señora Tsubaki?

-Claro, la viste en la fiesta esa vez, es obvio.

-Nunca la he visto en persona, ella me manda el dinero por correo.

-¿Asi que tu eres el que cuida la casa?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, hace ocho años que la cuido.

-¿y por que lo hacias?- le pregunto aun mas curiosa- crei que eras millonario.

-Tenia 15 años cuando empece a hacerlo- me dice mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas del meson de la cocina- mi abuela vive cerca de aqui, esa vez vine a pasar las vacaciones con ella y me consiguio trabajo con la señora Tsubaki.

-mmm ya entendi, ¿venias a limpiar?

-Claro, desde que empece no dejo de hacerlo, suponia que el dueño nunca vendria a vivir aqui y es una casa muy bonita como para dejarla sola.

-Claro, fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte- le digo mientras me siento en una silla junto a la de el.

-Nunca imagine que te encontraria aqui.- dice mirandome a los ojos- ¿por que has estado evitandome desde ese dia?

-¿Cual dia?- digo viendo hacia otro lado, haciendome la que no sabe.

-No me vengas con eso- me dice un poco irritado- desde el dia que nos besamos.

¿Tenias que recordaermelo?

-Pues, supongo que fue porque bese a un chico cuya novia es el demonio- le digo viendolo a los ojos.

-Si es por eso, entre ella y yo ya no hay nada- me dice medio triste, o es pensaba.

-¿Que sucedio?

-Simplemente ya no la soporte- me dice casi que exhausto- su actitud era demasiado para mi, aparte que no me dejaba respirar, creo que solo deje de quererla.

-Vaya, lo lamento- le digo dandole palmadas en la espalda- ¿cuando sucedio?

-Justo antes de que te besara.

-¿y por que me besaste?

-No dejaba de pensar en ti- me dijo en voz baja.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde la vez que te lleve al hospital.

-Inuyasha, ¿acaso yo...- no estaba completamente segura de preguntar- te gusto?

-...- al principio no dijo nada solo contesto con un muy bajo "si".

Los dos simplemente nos quedamos en silencio, mirando cualquier cosa menos a los rostros. Simplemente nos quedamos escuchando nuestras respiraciones.

-Lo siento- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

-¿por que lo dices?- pregunto en voz baja tambien.

-Lamento que tus padres no esten contigo.

-No tienes porque lamentar eso- le digo con un suspiro.

-Nunca pense que tu fueras ella.- dice mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Ella?

-Mi abuela me conto que despues que los padres de esa niña murieron, esta casi se vuelve loca, nunca pense que esa niña fueras tu- dice con tristeza- lamento haberte llamado loca.

-No te preocupes- le digo con una sonrisa en mis labios, viendo al suelo tambien- no eres el primero que lo hace, ademas, doy razones para que la gente lo piense.

-¿no te hace sufrir?- dice viendome mirandome, mirandome con lastima.

-Claro que me hace sufrir- le digo con calma, con una sonrisa y con una lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla- soy un ser humano, ¿acaso los locos no tenemos derecho a sufrir?

-Por favor no llores- me dice un poco nervioso, pasando su brazo por sobre mi hombro- todos tienen derecho, pero por favor, no sufras por eso.

-¿me estas consolando?

-Eres mi amiga, te consolare siempre que pueda.

-Muchas gracias- le digo mientras lo abrazo, ahora lloro mas que antes- ¿por que no te conoci antes?

-Supongo que el destino aun no queria que pasara- dice en un vano intento de hacerme sentir bien- no llores, no soporto ver a una mujer llorando.

-y yo no soporto que me vean llorar- le digo riendome un poco.

En ese momento reimos juntos, nos reimos de mi sufrimiento, nos burlamos en su cara por hacerme sentir dolor.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que me gusta tu cabello?- me dice mientras me lo acaricia.

-No, nunca lo has hecho.

-Desde ahora te lo dire cada que vez que te vea.

-¿Eso no es algo cansado?- le digo mientras dejo que me abrace.

-No si se lo dices a alguien especial.

-¿soy especial?- le pregunto curiosa.

-A tu manera. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos al cine y tiraste las cotufas al suelo? pues la manera en que dijiste que solo eran unas malditas palomitas de maiz insignificantes que eran completamente reemplazables, es una de las cosas que te hacen especial.

-Claro que recuerdo esa vez- le digo mas animada que antes- esa pelicula me dio mucho miedo, no dormi durante tres noches- le digo fingiendo tener miedo.

-¿Que quieres hacer?- me dice dejando de abrazarme y levantándose de la silla.

-Me gustaria ir a comer helado- le digo en ese tono infantil que hace que me den todo lo que quiero.

-¿No te cantas de eso? ¬¬

-¡Noooo, jamas!- le digo con esa pose de los power rangers que tanto me gusta.

-pareces una niña- me dice irritado.

-y tu un viejo gruñon.- le digo sacandole la lengua.

-al menos cuando me escapo de mi casa le digo a mis amigos con exactitud donde estoy.

-En primer lugar no me escape, soy una adulta y tengo derecho a tomarme unas vacaciones- le digo enojada.

-¡Al menos deberias pensar en lo preocupados que estan!

-¡Acaso crees que no pienso en eso!

-¡Pues a mi ni siquiera me escribiste despidiéndote! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me preocupo por ti?!- ok baby, eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?- le pregunto con mucha sorpresa.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti- me dice como si fuera algo muy obvio- desde esa vez que te rompieron la nariz no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-¿En serio? pero nunca me hablaste hasta dias despues.

-Fue algo que paso de repente, simplemente quise cuidarte desde aquella vez. Fue algo que senti que debia hacer, y vaya que no me equivoque.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres muy descuidada a la hora de caminar, andar, cuando bebes, tambien sueles meterte en lios y vas como quien dice, sembrando el caos.

-¡Nunca me he caido cuando ando contigo!- le grito.

-Claro que no, porque estoy detras de ti moviendote de un lado a otro, pareciera que caminaras sin ver.

-Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto ¬¬

-Tu fuiste la que empezo- me dice como si fuera inocente de todo- anda a cambiarte, que vamos a salir.

-¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?- le digo observando mi atuendo, una camisa sin mangas algo transparente con shorts muy cortos y sandalias.

-Si sales asi volveras locos a los hombres.

-Esa es la idea- le digo en forma de broma- ademas hace calor.

-ponte algo que no sea tan revelador- me dice algo...¿celoso?

-Ok, esta bien u.u pero solo porque tu pagaras :3

-Claro, lo que digas.

Despues de haberme cambiado, fuimos a la heladeria mas cercana, que en realidad estaba un poco lejos , ya que ibamos a pie, aunque no me importo, ya que estaba con Inuyasha, caminar con el es algo divertido, pero a veces me hace enojar un monton, pero bueno, es parte de la vida, sobretodo de la mia.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

"¿Acaso las bestias podemos ser amadas"

Una y otra vez me pregunto, si las personas algun dia dejaremos el odio a un lado y pondremos fin a tanta superficialidad.  
¿Acaso algun dia todos podremos ser amados?  
¿Sera que todo sera siempre de la misma manera?  
Me pregunto si llegara el dia en que dejemos de juzgarnos unos a los otros. ¿Podremos llegar a ser pacificos o seguiremos siendo unas bestias violentas?  
El odio, al igual que el amor, llega cuando menos te lo esperas.  
Hay tantas maneras de amar y odiar, ¿cual es tu favorita?  
¿Al igual que a mi, te da placer ver a los demas pagar por sus pecados?  
Lo curioso es que todos somos pecadores, algun dia recibiremos lo que merecemos, me pregunto quien sentira placer por mi sufrimiento.  
Anhelo el dia en que él reciba lo que merece, ¿acaso soy perversa por desear su muerte?  
Los cristianos mataron a muchas personas en nombre de Dios, ¿por que cuando hago algo indebido me condenan de por vida, si ellos en el pasado hicieron cosas peores?  
No se lo digas al rostro, te maldecirán por ello. Mejor quedate callado, como el buen cristiano que eres.  
Una vez caminaba por la calle, y una niña callejera me sonrió, como si todo fuera a estar bien.  
¿Acaso los ángeles son los primeros en caer al vacio?  
Dicen que el cielo esta arriba y que el infierno esta bajo nosotros, yo creo que vivimos en ambos  
¿Por que las personas mas desafortunadas son las que mas ríen?  
¿Por que los mas afortunados lloran a cada momento?  
Decir que mi vida es complicada no hará que mejore.  
¿Acaso algun dia, encontrare la cura para el egoismo?  
El otro dia vi a una señora en el parque, sola, viendo a las personas pasar con una mirada triste que me partia el alma, al parecer sus hijos olvidaron su cumpleaños otra vez.  
Las rimas no hacen mejor a la poesia, ni una soprano hace mejor a una cancion.  
¿Algun dia olvidaremos los estereotipos?  
¿Algun dia encontrare al amor de mi vida?  
¿Habra alguien, en este mundo, que ame a una bestia como yo?

Despues de terminar de leer en voz alta delante de toda la clase, tomo asiento en mi lugar de siempre, mientras las personas aplauden y una vez vas mas, alguien se levanta a leer sus pensamientos delante de los demas.

La verdad que la tarea me parecio algo estupida, ¿dos semanas de vacaciones solo para escribir lo que pensabas? esta profesora si que esta fumada, aunque al menos dijo que era infividual, cosa que fue un alivio para mi, odio hacer trabajos grupales, siempre me asignan a los peores.

Es un dia lluvioso, el agua cae fuertemente y siento algo de frio, miro hacia afuera y observo el patio central, se puede ver como las personas corren para ocultarse de la lluvia, mientras lo hago dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Recorde mi primer dia en la universidad, fue algo muy de locos por asi decirlo, ese dia estaba lloviendo a cantaros, llevaba una hora de retraso y olvide el paraguas en mi casa, el autobus me dejo una cuadra antes y tuve que correr bajo la lluvia, cuando llegue a la universidad, me cai en la entrada principal, suerte que en ese momento no habia nadie. Cuando llegue al salon, chorreando de de la cabeza hasta los pies, la profesora me dijo: "dame una razon para dejarte entrar a mi clase", sin dudarlo un segundo cante "Angels Fall First" de Nightwish, recuerdo que ella no dijo nada, solo me señalo el puesto que quedaba libre, ya hacen dos años desde ese dia.

Despues conoci a Sango, un dia que la escuche cantando en el baño, siempre supe su tipo de voz, no le dije porque me daba flojera y siempre se me olvidaba. A Ayame y a Koga los conoci un dia que sin querer los vi besandose apasionadamente en un lugar algo a apartado, Ayame sin pena alguna me dijo: "¿Te gustaria hacer un trio", estalle en un ataque de risa, por la manera en que la habia dicho, despues nos saludabamos cuando nos veiamos, despues nos hicimos a amigos. A Miroku lo he conocido desde que casi siempre, estudiamos en la primaria desde quinto grado, desde el año que mis padres murieron y me fui a vivir con mi tia.

Recuerdo cada cosa que he hecho y dicho, no se si es un don o una maldicion, solo se que a veces me gustaria poder olvidar.

-¿olvidar?- me digo en voz baja a mi misma.

¿Acaso hay cosas que quiero olvidar?

Nunca he tenido la desesperacion de querer olvidar, o al menos eso creo. Hay cosas de mi que yo no se, ni yo misma me conozco...

* * *

El dia de hoy lo siento mas frio que ayer, eso me gusta.

Me gusta el calor que siento cuando me abrigo, es algo reconfortante y que me relaja de vez en cuando.

Estoy sentada en uno de los banquitos en el pasillo que da al jardin central, que esta descubierto y puedo ver la lluvia caer claramente, las gotas son grandes, me gustaria bañarme bajo la lluvia.

Recuerdo esa semana en la que Inuyasha me acompaño en mi casa cerca de la playa, puede que nunca lo diga en voz alta, pero me gusto pasar esos dias con el, pero no tocamos el tema del beso en ningún momento.

Ambos nos sentimos incomodos cuando lo nombre sin querer asi que decidi no decir nada y obvio que el no lo iba a hacer. Esa semana el se pasaba el dia conmigo y en la noche se iba a la casa de su abuela, jugabamos, tocabamos musica, hasta veiamos peliiculas de terror (los brincos que pegaba Inuyasha eran malditamente epicos), pero despues que pasamos esa semana, no he sabido nada de el.

Ha pasado una semana y no se nada de el, le pregunto a Miroku y me dijo que estaba en un viaje junto con su hermano, pero me parecio raro que no me dijera, no somos pareja ni nada, pero despues que yo me fui sin decir prometimos decirnos si ibamos a algun lugar lejos por un tiempo prolongado.

Supongo que por eso llevo 4 dias sin dejar de pensar en el.

Eso no es muy bueno, me distrae tanto que durante un ensayo no cantaba nada bien, desafinaba y mi vibrato parecia un tremolo mal hecho.

Mientras estoy sumida en mis pensamientos siento mi tlf sonar en mis manos.

-¿Alo?

-_¡Hola super cantante!- _escucho a Ayame gritar desde el otro lado.

-¿Que se le ofrece super gritona?

_-Solo la estoy llamando para informarle que consegui una presentacion en el Tree Metal festival- _me responde muy animada.

-¿Te fumaste algo?- le digo sin creermelo aun- Ese es uno de los festivales mas esperados este mes, ¿como lo hiciste?

-_Pues resulta que uno de los organizadores principales es amigo de padre y le conte sobre nuestra banda y le mostre unas grabaciones que hice de nosotros tocando y le gusto y nos pregunto que si queriamos tocar en el dia de las bandas amateur y sin pensarlo dije que si._

-¡Ayame! ¡Eso es magnifico!- grito llena de euforia, sin importarme que todos me vean.- ¿Ya le dijiste a los demas?

-_Si, solo faltabas tu, por cierto, ¿que nombre nos pondremos? es para ponerlo en los carteles._

-Mañana nos reunimos y hablamos de eso, tengo que irme ya paro de llover.

_-oki, cuida tu vos, te necesitamos._

_-_Tranquila baby, la cuidare como si fueras tu.

Cuelgo el telefono y me voy corriendo a la parada de bus, voy corriendo y gritando al mismo tiempo, corro tan rapido que no me doy cuenta y choco con alguien en la entrada.

Casi me caigo si no fuera porque esa persona me agarro.

-Lo siento- me disculpo apenada- es que estoy muy feliz.

-Si, se te nota- dice con una voz que reconozco en cualquier sitio- vine a verte ya que no te pude escribir ni tampoco llamarte.

Inuyasha estaba vestido como si viniera de una oficina, zapatos negros elegantes, pantalon oscuro de vestir y una camisa blanca por fuera con corbata y desabrochada, cargaba el saco en la mano.

-¿Sigues ahi?- dice agitando su mano frente a mis ojos.

-¿Sabes? estoy super feliz- le digo seria y decidida- por fin tendremos nuestra primera persentacion y hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace algun tiempo.

-¿Y eso es..?- me pregunta curiso.

-Esto- le digo al tiempo que uno sus labios con los mios, sin ninguna pena ni culpabilidad.

Puedo sentir el sabor de su boca, sabia a vino y me eso me gusta, mucho, simplemente lo beso y el deja que lo haga. Me separo de el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por que fue eso?- me pregunta confundido, no se creia lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pues, estoy feliz y quiero besarte desde el dia que tu lo hiciste.- le digo con energia y segura de mis palabras.

-¿En serio?- me pregunta aun mas confundido que antes.

-Si lo digo en serio y a partir de ahora quiero besarte cada vez que quiera.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te dejare hacer eso?- me pregunta cruzado de brazos y con algo de arrogancia, hijo de perra.

-Solo se que lo haras, porque se que quieres que lo haga.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- ¿what?

-¿Por que..?- no me dejo terminar, el es el que me esta besando ahora.

-Yo soy el que te besara cada vez que quiera- me dice con ese aire arrogante y dominante, que primera vez que lo veo asi.

-Ya lo veremos- le digo desafiante, esto es guerra.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- dice mientras me tiende su mano.

-Por ahora prefiero una pizza- le digo mientras la tomo y me dejo guiar por el, mientras la llucia cae sobre nosotros y el pone su saco encima de mi- no lo hagas, quiero mojarme, tapate tu.

-Ni loco, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Entonces vamos a enfermarnos juntos.

-No ¬¬- dice mientras me vuelve a colocar el salo y deja su mano sobre mi cabeza, para que no me lo quite.

-Que testarudo- digo en voz.

-Te escuche- me dice algo molesto.

-Ya lo se- le digo y le robo un pequeño beso, y al segundo el me robo otro.

Asi nos fuimos hasta su auto, como lo dije antes, esto es guerra...

* * *

-Definitivamente no- sentencio Miroku como una diva desde su asiento.

-¡Pero si es un nombre de puta madre!- decia Ayame con un puchero.

-En realidad dudo que "Ignite Flames"* sean un nombre para nosotros, ademas odio el fuego.

-Jodete puto- le dijo Ayame sacandole el dedo del medio.

-¿Que les parece "The Healers"*? Dijo Koga desde el piso.

-Emmm no me parece- dije yo con una mueca en mi rostro- No se parece a nosotros.

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- pregunto Sango que estaba sentada en un puff.

-No lo se soy mala para los nombres- dije algo dudosa.

-Hay decidirse rapido, mañana empezaran a hacer los carteles.- dijo Ayame algo preocupada.

-Debe ser algo que nos identifique- decia Miroku con conviccion- ¿Que nombre identificaria a una banda como la nuestra?

-Ni siquiera tocamos un genero en especifico, un momento tocamos death metal y al otro estoy cantando opera- deci con mi dedo indice en mi menton, pensando en un nombre perfecto.

-"Never Again"- dijo Sango con los ojos cerrados.

-¿"Nunca otra vez"?- dije en español

-Exacto- dijo con seguridad en su voz- Todos en algun momento hemos pasado por algo que deseamos nunca se repita, algo por lo que siempre decimos "nunca otra vez".

-Es un nombre simple- dijo Koga- Es sencillo, corto y dificil de olvidar, a parte que tambien es una frase muy dicha. yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Yo tambien- dijimos Ayame y yo al unisono.

-¿Miroku, que opinas?- le pregunto Sango.

-Estoy de acuerdo tambien, aunque cambiemos el "again".

-¿Por que lo cambiamos?- pregunto Sango.

-"forget", never forget, nunca olvidar.

-mmm por mi ese tambien esta bien.- Dice Sango- por mi escojamos ese.

-¿Ustedes que opinan?- pregunto señalando a los demas.

-Usemos ese- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, no se hable mas- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Y si, a partir de ese momento nacio "Never Forget", la banda que nos marcaria para siempre, una banda conformada por dos guitarristas, un baterista, una bajista y una rara vocalista. Dos hombres y tres mujeres.

Si, algo curioso y entretenido de ver...

* * *

_Lamento haber tardado tanto y haber descuidado la historia un poco, estaba ocupada con la universidad y deje la historia casi que en el vacio, lamento que este capitulo sea corto pero he tenido problemas y mi inspiracion esta como los senos de mi abuela, por el suelo, espero que la hayan disfrutado a pesar de ser corta y disculpas otra vez por no haber subido el capitulo antes. Lo se, merezco la muerte..._


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Definitivamente el encargado del festival esta completamente loco. No le gusto nuestro nombre ya que, segun el, era "muy comercial y barato".

Nos matamos durante horas buscando el nombre perfecto, aunque a ese tipo no deberia de importarle, pero dijo que queria que el evento tuviera estilo, menudo bastardo hijo de la gran puta.

Al final nos decidimo por "AFF".

Se preguntaran por que ese nombre, pues, significa "Angels Fall First", que en español es "Los Angeles Caen Primero".

Es un tributo a la cancion del mismo nomre y al album de Nightwish que se llama igual.

Es una cancion un poco dificil de interpretar, pero vale la pena, la primera vez que Sango y yo la cantamos lloramos al final.

La primera vez que la escuche tambien llore.

Cada vez que la cantamos todos lloramos un poco.

Al organizador, cuyo nombre es Bankotsu, le fascino el nombre y el significado que tiene para nosotros.

La verdad que si fue un poco ficil dar con esa cancion, la verdad que nadie la recordaba, es algo vieja, pero el efecto que causa en nosotros sigue siendo el mismo.

Cuando le conte a Inuyasha que ibamos a tocar en el Tree Metal Festival, no se le creyo por unos minutos, hasta que todos nuestros amigos se lo dijeron, fue la unica manera de que se lo creyera.

El festival sera dentro de tres dias, y aun no se que usar.

Podria usar ese pantalon roto con esas botas que me encantan y mi camisa de mangas largas, o ese vestido estilo lolita que me gusta conmbinar con mis botas converse. O esos leggins con los pantaloncillos que compre el otro dia junto con mi camisa blancas sin mangas que combino con mi chaleco de cuero. Aun no me decido, al menos tengo esas tres opciones.

Tambien tengo la tarea de aprender alrededor de 10 canciones y unas cuantas mas, es nuestro primer concierto y solo tocaremos covers, pero los metaleros siempre quieren mas de la banda que les gusta, asi nos sea esa banda la que este tocando, lo se porque formo parte de ellos.

Sango y Ayame fueron ayer a comprar lo ropa que usaran ese dia, Sando decidio por ir simple, unos pantalones negros con una camisa sin mangas blanca y converse negras, Ayame usara unos pantaloncillos cortos una camisa con el logo de una de sus bandas preferidas, "After forever" y unas botas hasta las rodillas, la verdad que se vera muy sexy, ya que su trasero es medio grande, pobre Koga sufrira mucho, aunque al menos podra verla mucho xD.

Yo estoy en mi cuarto, haciendo tarea y cantando a la vez.

Mi tia Tsubaki recuerdo que nos llevo a comer pizza todos nosotros cuando le dijimos que tendriamos nuestro primer concierto. Rin se emociono mas que nosotros, y de hecho, gracias a ella fue que recordamos el nombre de la cancion que ahora es el nombre de la banda.

Fue algo un poco confuso y que me trajo algunos recuerdos.

_Flash back_

_-Kagome, ¿Por que tienes esa cara, pasa algo?- me pregunta Rin mientras estoy sentada en una de las sillas del comedor con cara de exhausta._

_-Tengo un dilema- le digo con algo de drama- no sabemos que nombre ponerle a la puta banda, el otro no le gusto al organizador._

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Dijo que era comercial y barato, ese hijo de perra- le digo mientras tuerzo mi boca en señal de desprecio._

_-mmm Ya veo, oye ¿recuerdas esa cancion con letra bonita?_

_-Hay muchas canciones asi ¬¬_

_-Ya lo se, pero esa es diferente, tu siempre la cantabas cuando te ibas a dormir, necesito escucharla y tener algo de inspiracion para la historia que tengo que escribir._

_-mmm la verdad que no recuerdo... espera- le digo recordando exactamente- Angels fall first, asi se llama._

_-Oh, muchas gracias por decirme- me dice sonriente y se va dejandome sola._

_-Un segundo- me digo a mi misma mientras se me ocurre una idea y salgo corriendo buscando mi celular..._

_Fin del flash back._

* * *

La verdad que nunca me habia topado con una chica como ella, y mucho menos con el cabello azul.

Yo, Inuyasha Taisho, doy gracias a Dios por haberla conocido.

Desde el momento que la atrape en mis brazos, no puedo sacar su rostro de mi cabeza, ni siquiera con Kikyo me habia pasado eso y yo que crei que con ella habia encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Kagome siempre esta ahi, en mi mente, atormentandome, tanto asi que a veces creo escucharla cantar. En serio me gustaria por hacer musica con ella, lastima que mis deberes como uno de los herederos de la constructora mas grande del maldito Japon no me lo permitan.

En serio, este examen de contabilidad me esta tocando las bolas y no de la manera que gustaria. Alzo la cabeza lentamente y miro a mi alrededor, es un aula grande y puedo sentir la tension en el aire, este es uno de los examenes mas dificiles de este semestre, a pesar de que no es el ultimo. Mi hermano mayor, Sesshomaru ya me habia advertido asi que ya estaba preparado, pero no sabia que este examen seria tan rompe anos.

Lo bueno es ya casi termino.

...

Una vez terminado mi examen, me levante, lo dejo en el escritorio del profesor y salgo del aula con mi morral en mi espalda.

El concierto de los muchachos sera esta noche, y ya que no tengo nada que hacer me ire a mi casa a dormir una rato, hace dias que no duermo bien, me he quedado con Kagome hablando hasta tarde.

No se cual es nuestra relacion, solo se que cada vez que nos vemos nos besamos y la verdad que ella me gusta mucho, aunque eso no lo hacemos delante de la gente.

Muchas veces me pregunto si ella sentira lo mismo que yo por ella. Bueno es probable, ella fue la que me dijo que cada vez que me viera me daria un beso en los labios.

Despues del concierto de esta noche, tal vez hable con ella y aclararemos todo esta loca sitiuacion...

* * *

Nunca antes me habia quejado de nada, siempre he hecho todo lo que me piden, pero a veces Miroku se comporta como una diva caprichosa.

-Si no dejas de molestarme te matare aqui mismo- le digo totalmente seria y fria mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

El no me dijo nada, creo que capto muy bien el mensaje.

-Kagome no seas tan dura- dice Koga con miedo en su voz, lo veo y se nota que esta temblando, todos los que estan en el cuarto guardan silencio y simplemente nos miran a Miroku y a mi, a la espera de que se desate el infierno.

La discusion se genero porque no paraba de preguntarme la misma cosa cada cinco segundos: "¿estas segura de que te sabes las letras perfectamente".

Habian personas en el lugar bebiendo y hablando, era la sala de espera detras del escenario, todos se giraron rapidamente cuando escucharon la bofetada que le di cuando hizo su pregunta numero 30. Si, estoy tan demente que las cone, TODAS.

-Si no dejas de molestarme te matare aqui mismo- volvi a decir, lenta y friamente- ¿Entendido?.

El solo asintio lentamente, tenia los ojos como platos, supongo que la escena no fue muy bonita. Pasaron alrededor de diez segundos y las personas siguieron en lo suyo y nosotros en lo nuestro.

Miroku no volvio a hablarme en toda la hora que pasamos ahi afinaban los instrumentos y yo vocalizaba.

El setlist (lista de canciones) era un poco larga, íbamos a tocar de todo un poco:

1)Betwen love and fire - After forever.

2)The essence of silence - Epica

3)Against you - Lacuna coil

4)Wish i had an angel - Nightwish

5)Everyboy wants you (dead) - The agonist

6)Beauty and the beast- Nightwish

7)Victims of contingency - Epica

8)Avalanche - Arch enemy

9)We are the others - Delain

10)Intoxicated - Lacuna coil

12)Quietus - Epica

13)Last ride of the day - Nightwish

Usualmente las bandas amateur no suelen tocar tantas canciones, pero como siempre las cosas raras y "especiales" solo pasan a mi alrededor, que pereza.

Los organizadores nos pidieron algo mas a o menos extenso ya que solo tres bandas novatas se presentarian este dia, el segundo, una en la mañana, una en la tarde, y nosotros en la noche.

Creo que duraremos como una hora, una hora que sera muy larga, y el concierto empieza a las 7.

Si el concierto es un exito y nos vamos a celebrar, llegare a mi casa mañana como a las 8 am. Si es un fracaso igual nos iremos de rumba y llegare a las 8 am tambien.

La verdad que todos estamos nerviosos y solo nos dedicamos a prepararnos mejor.

Al final me deicidi por mis pantalones rotos con mi camisa manga larga negra y mis bebes, mis botas militares que tanto amo y aprecio

Llegamos a las 6 de la tarde y faltan pocos minutos para empezar a tocar.

-Hey- escucho a alguien que nos llama- ¿Ya estan listos?- nos pregunta Bankotsu con una sonrisa.

-Sep- dice Ayame levantandonse de un brinco, se pudo notar como sus nalgas rebotaron- ¿por que tienes esa sonrisa de idiota?

-Idiota seras tu, y sonrio porque gracias a Kagome muchas personas vinieron.

-¿eh, como que gracias a mi?- le pregunto arrugando en el entrecejo.

-Pues, no se si lo sabes, pero hay un video tuyo en youtube en el que sales gritando en un centro comercial.

-¡¿En serio!?- de verdad eso no lo sabia, paso hace como un mes.

-Si, cuando publicamos las fotos de las bandas que tocarian te vieron y muchos te reconocieron y vinieron a ver lo que sabes hacer.- me dice con un tono de satisfaccion.- Gracias a ti nena el dia de las bandas novatas se lleno por completo.

-Wow- le digo con sorpresa- no crei que alguien me haria un video.- le digo mientras estallo en una carcajada.

-Es su hora chicos- nos dice ya mas serio- vayan y denle a la gente lo que quiere.

Nunca en mi vida me habia sentido como me siento ahora, los cinco nos dirgimos al escenario, todo esta a oscuras y solo las personas que estan cercas pueden ver nuestras siluetas

_1,2,3, que empiece la magia..._

* * *

Si crei que Kagome era hermosa, justamente ahora estaba completamente seguro, al principio cuando empezaron a tocar estaba oscuro, pero cuando empezo a cantar con su voz mezzosoprano las luces se encendieron y finalmente la vi, estaba cantando a duo con Miroku, que hacia unos guturales brutales.

En verdad se veia hermosa haciendo headbang y las personas le seguian el juego, tambien seescuchaba a Sango en los coros, era muy buena bajista y Koga tenia una energia brutal. Y Ayame ni se diga, no lo negare, no solo tiene un trasero increible, tambien es excelente guitarrista, aunque seguire prefiriendo el de Kagome.

Hubo una parte de esa cancion en la que Miroku y Kagome hablaban y la verdad que lo hacian muy bien, parecian unos actores de doblaje profesionales, su ingles era muy bueno.

Pero la voz de Kagome en verdad era muy verstil, es como una _Floor Jansen _japonesa.

Cuando terminaron, la gente estallo en aplausos, acto seguido, Kagome habla con el microfono, con mucha energia.

-¡Muchas gracias- dijo con energia- nosotros somos _Angels Fall First!_

Y empezaron a tocar la siguiente cancion, a pesar de tocar covers de canciones de bandas famosas, interpretaban muy bien cada cancion que tocaban.

Sango y Kagome hacina buenos duetos y sus voces liricas eran simplemente angelicales y hermosas, junto con la voz brutal de Miroku, hacian una perfecta sinfonia, por eso siempre me gusto en metal sinfonico.

Incluso hubo algunas canciones en las que Miroku y Kagome hacian guturales juntos, en serio que esta gente toca y canta de todo, no me sorprende que todos esten tan animados y con ganas de mas, y eso si contar que las integrantes aparte de talentosas son hermosas, una combinacion muy adictiva diria yo.

No queria quedarme atras y me uni a la gente y bricncaba y gritaba junto a los demas, de verdad que la estaba pasando de puta madre.

Por un momento mientras brincaba vi a Kagome cantando, tenia los ojos cerrados y los abrio y pude ver como sonreia y me saludo, todo eso paso en camara lenta.

Por un momento quede como hipnotizado, no se si habra sido su belleza, su voz o simplemente su sonrisa, pero en ese momento me senti muy feliz.

El concierto estaba siendo un exito total.

Creo que no habia nadie que opinara lo contrario, simplemente eran buenas personas tocando y dando lo mejor de si.

Cuanto hubiese dado por haber estado ahi con ellos.

* * *

La verdad que a las personas les estaba fascinando lo que estabamos haciendo.

Mientras cantaba pude divisar a alguien de ojos dorados brincando y gritando, inmediatemente lo reconoci y salude a Inuyasha con una sonrisa, no se si me vio, aunque creo que si, me estaba mirando, parecia como perdido, no le di mucha importancia y segui con lo mio.

La verdad que se siente muy sacudir la cabeza sobre el escenario y cantar ni se diga, al principio me costo un poco pero entre en comodidad a los cinco segundos, ibamos por la 4 cancion cuando tomamos un receso de un minuto para tomar agua y respirar.

Despues seguimos con lo nuestro.

Mientras cantaba por un momento, no se si fue por la letra de la cacncion, pero me imagine a mis padres ahi, apoyandome, si estuvieran vivos lo habrian hecho sin dudar.

Sin dudas, este concierto se los estaba dedicando a ellos, aunque no lo dije en voz alta, igual lo estaba haciendo.

Crei que los guturales no me saldrian tan bien, pero me equivoque, estaban saliendo bien y iban perfectos con los de Miroku, definitivamente una de nuestras canciones propias iba a ser death metal puro.

Durante una hora tocamos y la pasamos de maravilla, la verdad que a pesar de ser nuestra primera presentacion, lo estabamos haciendo bien.

Creo que hoy iremos a celebrar, espero que haya ron y cocacola...


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10/

"En serio nunca mas vuelvo a tomar alcohol" si, claro...

El dolor de cabeza era punzante y mi cuerpo parecia no tener fuerzas, aun asi no sabia como estaba ahora parada en el autobus camino a la universidad.

Perfecto, el concierto tenia que ser un domingo. Habia olvidado por completo que tenia cosas importantes que hacer y me fui de parranda celebrando que nosotros y el culo de Ayame le gusto a todo el mundo.

Cuando terminamos me baje inmediatamente del escenario y fui a buscar a Inuyasha pero el gentio no me dejo buscarlo bien. El calor y la desesperacion de los demas por salir rapido me hicieron tropezar pero como por obra del destino alguien evito que lo hiciera.

Inuyasha.

_Flash back._

_-¡Hey!- me grito abrazandome al mismo tiempo- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto todo preocupado._

_-Si, si, tranquilo- le respondi con una sonrisa, el lugar se estaba vaciando, ya podia respirar mejor y eso que el concierto fue al aire libre._

_-Estuviste bien- me dijo en un tono algo bajo, parecia ocultar su rostro ¿acaso fue un rubor lo que acabo de ver?_

_-Oh, gracias- le dije con una sonrisa pequeña- estuve rato buscandote pero no te encontraba._

_-Ah, yo fui a buscarte detras del escenario pero tampoco te encontre, ya estaba por irme- me dijo un poco desanimado._

_-¿En serio? pense que irias a festejar con nosotros- le dije desanimada, sentia que se me estaba olvidando algo._

_-Me siento algo cansado, salte mucho- me dijo riendo._

_-Si, yo estoy algo cansada tambien- le dije mirando el cielo._

_De repente abro los ojos de golpe. ¿como pude olvidarlo?_

_Levante la mirada, me puse de puntillas y lo bese, como prometi que haria cada vez que lo viera._

_Fue corto y fugaz pero igual se sintio muuy bien._

_Inuyasha no se quedo atras y me siguio el juego, asi estuvimos por varios minutos, la sensacion de mi lengua tocando la suya era simplemente maravillosa._

_Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos, no nos dijimos nada, solo nos tomamos de la mano y nos fuimos de aquel lugar ya que nos estaban esperando._

_Fin del flash back._

Lamento haberme pasado de tragos u.u

Ahora estoy aqui maldiciendo todo a mi alrededor y deseando el fin del mundo.

Sorprendentemente mi garganta no me duele, eso significa que estoy avanzando.

Hoy es el dia de actividad libre, podemos pararnos frente a la clase y hacer lo que queramos, es mi dia favorito ya que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me guste sin sentirme culpable. Aun no se lo que hare pero me asegurare de hacerlo mejor que mi nemesis.

* * *

La luz del sol me estaba molestando mas de normal.

Ah cierto, estoy con resaca.

Aunque la pase bien anoche, las consecuencias no son para nada agradables. Al menos hoy tengo que ir a la universidad temprano.

Tengo clases en la tarde.

Lentamente voy abriendo los ojos y me siento en la cama mientras observo mi habitacion aunque parece un pequeño departamento.

Tengo una mini nevera, mi propio baño con bañera y regadera, un sillon y dos muebles de cuero negro, un balcon y mi gran cama matrimonial que algun dia me gustaria compartir con alguien,_Inuyasha no es hora de pensar en eso_, me digo mientras me levanto y voy al baño a asearme y vestirme.

Despues de tomar una larga ducha con agua fria me visto para bajar a desayunar, me pongo unos jeans con una camina blanca y un sueter negro con unos tenis azules oscuro.

Camino por el gran pasillo que me conduce a las escaleras, de verdad que la maldita mansion es demasiado grande.

Bajo las escaleras de marmol y camino el gran trayecto hacia la cocina.

Cuando entro entre y veo a quien esperaba ver: mi nana Kaede.

-Parece que el niño no se siente bien hoy- me dice entre dulce y burlona.

-No me molestes- le digo amargado, me dolia la cabeza

-Si quieres que te sirva el el desayuno no me hables de esa manera mocoso malcriado.

-Lo...lo siento- le digo con miedo, la verdad que aunque fuera un viejo casado y con hijos aun me seguira tratando como un niño- es que me duele la cabeza.

-Lo hubieses dicho antes- me dice con su sonrisa de siempre pasandome una pastilla y una vaso con agua.

-Gracias- le digo tomando la pastilla y tragandomela seguida de un gran trago de agua.

-Te ves cansado, no deberias ir a estudiar asi- me dice mientras me sirve el desayuno, unas panquecas con jarabe y un jugo de naranja.

-No lo hare- le digo cuando empiezo a comer- tengo clases en la tarde hoy, pensaba quedarme y pasar el dia jugando.

-Pense que irias a visitar a la señorita Kikyo, ella siempre llama preguntando por ti y quejandose de que nunca la visitas, tienes suerte de que todas las llamadas las he contestado yo ¿cuando piensas decirle a tu padre que ya no son novios?

-Pues pensaba no hacerlo nunca- le dije haciendome el loco.

-Inuyasha, ya no eres un niño y ya pasaste la adolescencia ¿alguna vez te haras responsable de tus actos?- me dice mi nana preocupada.

-Es que no se como decirle, el siempre es tan severo y practicamente quiere que siga los paso de Sesshomaru y la verdad que todo lo que hago lo hago porque el quiere.

-Pense que ya habias superado todo eso, ¿aun sueñas con ser guitarrista profesional?

-Pues desde que la conoci a ella me ha hecho creer que todo es posible- dije sin pensar.

-¿Ella? ¿De quien estas hablando?- me pregunta Kaede con mucha curiosidad?.

-Este... ¿como te digo? Es la chica que Kikyo lastimo aquella vez.

-¿La chica rara de cabello azul? debes estar loco!- me dijo incredula- ¿En serio te interesa una chica como ella?- me pregunta con la ceja levantada.

-Yo al principio tampoco me lo crei ¿ok? La gente suele juzgarla sin conocerla pero es una chica demasiado interesante, y ademas canta como un angel.

-Ay, estos jovenes de hoy en dia- dijo suspirando- ¿Que tiene ella de especial segun dices tu?

-Pues, es una persona muy amable, tambien es extrovertida pero no siempre, a pesar de parecer ruda tambien es alegre, tambien es fuerte y muy comprensiva, aparte de humilde y graciosa- le dije suspirando como un crio enamorado.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?- me pregunto Kaede mirandome fijamente.

-No lo se- le dice terminando mi desayuno- solo se que me gusta y si por mi fuera pasara todo el dia con ella, hasta tu tambien lo harias, de seguro disfrutarian cocinando juntas.

-No me digas ¿tambien cocina?

-mmm la verdad que no se, pero te hara reir como nunca.

-Si a alguien tan amargado como tu le gusta una chica asi debe ser extremadamente buena, ¿cuando me la presentaras? o mejor dicho ¿cuando le diras a tu padre que dejaste a tu novia casi perfecta por una chica de cabello azul?

-Se lo dire el dia que deje de joderme tanto con el negocio familiar, esos viajes de alla para aca me tienen estresado y molido- le digo cansado, en verdad era muy cansado tener que viajar por medio mundo haciendo negocios.

-Al menos eres bueno y haces las cosas bien, pero tu vida sentimental es un asco- me dice Kaede mientras friega los platos.

-¿Podrias al menos no ser tan directa? Solo he tenido una novia.- le digo mientras me pongo de pie y dejo el plato en el fregadero.

-Ni siquiera la querias, se notaba a leguas que no eras feliz, al menos ahora sonries.- me dice con una sonrisa calida.

-En eso tienes razon, como sea ire a jugar un rato.

Me voy a mi cuarto con un pensamiento en mi mente, ¿De verdad habre encontrado a la mujer ideal?

* * *

-Excelente, excelente, muy excelente- seguia diciendole como una desquiciada a mi querida profesora italiana, la señorita Angelina, acerca de la locura que me acaba de decir.

-Me niego a formar equipo con esta fenomeno- Dijo Kikyo cruzada de brazos y con su tipica mirada arrogante.

-¿Pero señoritas, algun dia llegara el dia que dejen de pelearse?- nos decia nuestra profesora con su graciso acento italiano.- Las voces de ambas son perfectas para interpretar el dueto que hace tiempo la señorita Higurashi me pidio hacer para el aniversario de la universidad, ¿podrian al menos hacer una tregua por el proximo mes?

-Prof. Angelina, cuando le pedi hacerlo queria hacerlo con mi amiga Sango de la otra seccion, ¿por que tuvo que asignarme a esa?- le decia señalando a mi nemesis con el dedo.-¿acaso quiere ver una tragedia? ¡Esa mujer no sabe cantar!-en serio, angie se estaba volviendo loca.

-¡¿Disculpa?!- ahora Kikyo estaba hecha un demonio, lo que faltaba- ¡No tendre una voz aguda pero al menos respiro mejor que tu!

-¡Mi voz tampoco es aguda pedazo de estiercol y aun asi la gente no se tapa los oidos cuando abro la boca!

-¡Si claro, ni que fueras_ Christa ludwig_!- me grito super enojada la tipa.

-¡Ya lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes!

-¡Basta!- grito la señorita Angelina, levantandose bruscamente de su silla.- les pido por favor que se calmen- dijo frotandose las cienes, creo que la cagamos.

-No me importa- dijo Kikyo- No quiero cantar junto a ella.

-Tendras que hacerlo- dijo la señorita Angie- Ya lo notifique y es oficial, no puedo buscar a otras cantantes, al director no le gustan los cambios una vez que un aviso es oficial y mucha gente importante vendra a ver los recitales de ese dia, sobre todo sus padres señorita Roberts y los abuelos de la señorita Higurashi.

Ah ok, lo que faltaba, mi maldita familia vendra a cagarme el dia, super-recontra-mega-maravilloso, que asco de vida.

-¡Ay, profe! ¿que hizo?- le dije yo sin poder creermelo.

-Lo siento- decia la joven profesora apenada- es que tu y Kikyo me parecieron la mejor opcion. La señorita Sango recuerda que pertenece a otra clase y ellos haran sus presentaciones aparte, asi lo decidieron.

-Pero es que Kikyo no sabe controlar muy bien su voz.

-¡Ya para de decir eso!- me dijo completamente roja de rabia.

-¿Es que nunca te has escuchado? Gritas mucho tratando de alcanzar notas que no puedes y ni siquiera intentas aprender a usar la voz que tienes, no es fea, es solo que no la usas con todo el potencial que tienes ¿Si quieras sabes que las mezzosopranos tenemos muchas posibilidades?

-¿Como sabes que soy mezzosoprano?

-Ehh, estudiamos musica, con escucharte podria al menos saber mas o menos cual es tu tipo de voz.- le decia de manera incredula ¿acaso creia que esto era un juego? ¡no nena, esto es serio!

-¿Tenemos el mismo tipo de voz?- me decia calmada, demasiado, hasta parecia timida, ¿Wtf?

-mmm si, soy dramatica para ser exacta.

-Oh, yo soy lirica- me dijo completamente relajada, ¿de que me perdi?

-¿Que te paso? hace un rato estabas gritandome y ahora estas hablando normal- le pregunte, estaba asustada.

-Solo recorde algo- dijo simplemente- no se preocupe profesora, cantare con ella si asi lo desea.- dijo finalmente y salio del aula en silencio, solo acompañada por el sonido de sus tacones de marca.

-Señorita Angelina, no tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar- le dije muy seria.

-Yo tampoco, creo, bueno, ultimamente esta diferente- me dijo ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Como asi?- le pregunte sentandome de nuevo frente a ella, no separaba su escritorio.

-No se si deberia decirtelo, eres una alumna.

-Angelina, estamos solas, ya puedes dejar la formalidad de lado- le dije con una sonrisa de complicidad, en realidad Angelinca y yo somos amigas desde el primer año, ella era un niña prodigio por lo que empezo a enseñar desde muy joven aqui en Japon, aparte que tambien es una conocida cantante lirica, del tipo soprano dramatico especificamente.

-Vale, te lo dire- me dijo tomando aire, para empezar a contarme algo que parecia ser un secreto- Desde hace como un mes tiene una actitud algo, diferente. Normalmente trataba a los demas con inferioridad, como si el mundo le debiera algo, pero desde el dia del aniversario de sus padres anda como perdida y totalmente callada, casi ni habla en mi clase y no presta demasidada atencion como lo hacia antes. Estuve en esa fiesta y cuando empezo estaba bien, pero despues, casi al terminar la celebracion, la vi en el jardin, llorando desconsoladamente, quise acercarme a consolarla pero en ese momento me llamaron, iba a cantar unas cuantas canciones para los esposos.

-Creo que ya se lo que le pasa- le dije con algo de culpa en mi voz- Ese dia su novio termino con ella.

-¿En serio?- me dijo Angelina un poco sorprendia- Vaya, y yo que crei que eran el uno para el otro, mas de una vez les llame la atencion por exceso de amor en los pasillos, parecia que iban a comerse.

-Si- le dije con algo raro en mi voz, ¿Celos tal vez?- Bueno, es muy triste eso, con razon anda tan tranquila y pasiva.- por alguna razon me sentia hipocrita, no queria decir que ahora Inuyasha estaba conmigo, o eso parecia.-Tengo que irme, nos vemos en los ensayos- le dije poniendome de pie.

-Vale- me dijo mi profesora sentada aun en su escritorio.

Sali y camine por los pasillos metida es mis pensamientos, ¿Acaso la habra dejado por mi? ¿Deberia sentirme halagada? ¿Deberia estar feliz? ¿Como deberia sentirme?


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11  
¿En serio todo debe acabar mal para mi?

_Flash back (5 años antes)_

_Una y otra vez, sus palabras llenas de odio se repetian en mi cabeza._

_-¡¿Acaso nunca dejaras de actuar como una demente?!- era lo unico que podia escuchar mientras estaba encerrada en mi habitacion, llorando como una pobre diabla._

_Haber venido a vivir con la familia de mi padre no fue una muy buena opcion. Debi haber escuchado a mi tia Tsubaki y no haber aceptado la propuesta de mi abuela._

_La verdad que la idea de vivir en una mansion llena de lujos me habia seducido bastante, ¿que chica de 15 años no desea eso? Definitivamente cometi un error._

_No debi haber abierto mi gran bocota, crei que mis deseos de ser cantante le gustarian, comprendo que no le gustara, ¿pero haberme golpeado e insultado de esa manera? Ahora entiendo por que mis padres nunca me dejaron conocer a mi abuela, era un vieja infeliz llena de odio y maldad._

_No podia soportarlo asi como asi, debia irme de_ aqui,_ Esperare a que oscurezca, recogere mi ropa y mis cosas y me largare de aqui, no puedo estar en un lugar donde me traten de esa manera tan barbara._

_Definitivamente, no puedo dejar que me traten asi..._

_fin del flash back._

Un poco agitada y con algo de sudor me desperte de mi sueño, hacia tiempo que no soñaba con ese dia.

Aun podia recordar el dolor que senti en mi cabeza, cuando me lanzo ese zapato que unos centimetros y casi me mata.

El simple hecho de pensar en esa señora, Doña Midori Higurashi, hacia que el estomago se me revolviera y me diera nauseas, como la odiaba.

La odiaba mas que a Kikyo, eso era decir mucho.

Habia algo en esa señora que me hacia pensar que era una parricida (asesina de personas cercanas a ella), hasta el sol de hoy me hace pensar que trama algo, algo malvado y completamente en mi contra.

Mi tia Tsubaki dice que solo son imaginaciones mias, pienso mientras estoy en el balcon de mi cuarto, observando el amanecer y sintiendo el frio en mi nivea piel.

A lo mejor simplemente la odio tanto que no puedo pensar cosas buenas de ella.

Insulto mi arte.

Insulto mi voz.

Insulto mis capacidades.

Me insulto de todas las maneras posibles.

Por ende no puedo amarla como se supone deberia amarla.

El frio se hace menos intenso mientras los primeros rayos de sol se hacen presentes. He de decir que hacia tiempo que no veia un amanecer, y la verdad que vale la pena madrugar solo para hacerlo.

Hoy me espera un dia algo agotador, empiezan las practicas de las presentaciones que se haran en el evento de aniversario de los no se cuantos años de la universidad. Kikyo y yo interpretaremos una cancion con nuestras voces liricas, _"Stabat mater dolorosa" _, es una cancion en latin, normalmente la interpretan una cantante voz grave y una cantante de voz aguda, pero nuestra loca entrenadora vocal lo hara con dos voces medio gravez, la mia y la de Kikyo. Esperemos que suene tan bien como ella lo imagina._  
_

Deberia ser asi, a partir de ahora nuestra reputacion frente a los estirados invitados esta en juego, y debo dar lo mejor de mi, mas porque mis estirada familia paterna estara presente y quiero cerrarles la voca y destruir su orgullo, por todas las burlas que me hicieron cuando estaba bajo su maldito techo...

* * *

¿Que se supone deberia hacer? Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza y no se a cual de ellas responderle y hacerle caso.

Por un lado esta la comodidad que tendria en el futuro si le hiciera caso a mi padre y me junto con alguien de la clase alta, por el otro lado esta la felicidad que estoy seguro que tendre junto a Kagome, aunque ni si quiera le he pedido que sea mi novia, pero, ¿como le pides a una chica extremadamente rara que sea tu novia sin esperar una respuesta fuera de lugar?

No puedo mentirme a mi mismo, es una chica agradable, pero esta completamente loca, pero eso es lo que mas me atrae de ella, su gran rareza.

Haberme quedado todo el dia de ayer jugando en mi consola creo que no fue la mejor idea, debi haber repasado para el examente que tenia en la tarde, gracias a Dios que no me fue mal, era bastante dificil.

-Como todos- me digo a mi mismo en voz baja intentando no dormirme en la clase de estadistica, en serio es un gran fastidio. Gracias a mi hermano mayor me se gran parte de las cosas que veo en esta mal nacida carrera, casi todas las aprendi a la fuerza pero que se hace, _es lo que obtienes por ser parte de una familia millonaria y privilegiada. _

Lo odio.

Odio tener que pasar por esto.

Odio el negocio familiar.

Odio a mi padre por haberme impuesto esto.

Me odio a mi mismo por hacer todo lo que me pide.

Cuando salga de aqui buscare a Kagome y me la llevare bien lejos, a lo mejor la lleve a ese parque cerca de la escuela donde estudie, la cerraron asi que no se ve mucha gente circulando por ahi, solo los que van a los negocios que estan a su alrededor pero es lo de menos.

-Le pedire que sea mi novia- me digo a mi mismo en voz alta, pude sentir la mirada de todos lo que estaban a mi alrededor- no me jodan, metanse en sus asuntos- les digo mientras agarro mis cosas y salgo del aula cinco minutos antes de la hora del receso.

Salgo y me dirijo a la facultad de artes, cuyo edificio no esta muy lejos, y me planto en la salida del edificio a esperar a Kagome.

-No deberia tardar mucho, hoy salen temprano igual que nosotros- digo viendo el reloj que me regalo mi madre por mi cumpleaños numero 22.

Estoy de pie en la salidad y mientras levanto la mirada puedo ver un rostro blanco y hermoso dirigiendose hacia mi.

Por un momento pense que era Kagome, si no fuera porque su cabello es azul y tiene perforaciones, nunca me habia fijado en su parecido con Kikyo, quien esta de pie a unos cuanto metros lejos de mi, mirandome. No es una mirada de odio, es una mirada fria y con algo de...¿tristeza? Hay algo diferente en ella, pienso mientras nos vemos fijamente.

El duelo de miradas acaba, al cabo de unos diez segundos mas o menos, Kikyo da media vuelta y se retira, mientras ella se va Kagome sale de la misma puerta por la que salio ella, le da una mirada rapida a Kikyo y sigue su camino.

¿Que pasa a mi alrededor que no me doy cuenta?

-Hola fenomeno- saluda Kagome agitando su mano frente a mis ojos, me perdi en mis pensamientos- ¿que te sucede?- me pregunta viendome a los ojos.

Tarde un rato en responder ya que estaba detallando su atuendo: camisa blanca sin mangas, falda negra un poco corta y sus convers negros que le llegan hasta la rodilla. Tenia el cabello la mitad recogido y la mitad suelto, se veia hermosa, al menos para mi.

-¿Que estaban haciendo Kikyo y tu en ese salon? fueron las unicas que salieron de ahi y hace rato que fue su hora de salidad- le pregunto directamente.

-Estabamos ensayando, cantaremos en el evento de aniversario de la universidad, ¡Yay!- dice con fingida emocion, ¿es cosa mia o todo le da igual?

-Ah cierto, crei que se llevaban mal.

-Hicimos una tregua- dice mientras empieza a caminar hasta la salidad de la universidad- por cierto tienes que arreglar tus problemas con ella- me dice como si nada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Desde que le rompiste el corazon anda cabizbaja y no me molesta casi y eso me asusta- me dice de manera seria, ¿que le pasa a esta muchacha?

-...- no sabia que responder a eso- ¿acabas de decir que esta asi por mi culpa?

-Es demasiado obvio amigo- me dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Como sabes que esta asi desde que rompi con ella?- le pregunte con mucha curiosidad, ¿por que precisamente eso?

-Eh...mmm... bueno- parecia nerviosa- pues, hace unas semanas que me dijiste eso y desde ese tiempo esta rara, por eso lo asumo- me responde manera muy rapido- asi que anda y arregla tu lio con ella, no quiero que este asi cuando ensayemos juntas.- me dice mientras mira su reloj- ¡Ay mierda que se me hace tarde! ¡me voy, nos vemos!- me grita mientras sale corriendo.

-¿Que le pasa a esta? ¿Que le pasa a la otra?- me pregunto a mi mismo- ¿Que mierda esta pasando?

Hija de puta, hizo que se me hicieran un monton de preguntas en la cabeza y solo hay alguien con la que puedo hablar libremente de esto y encontrar una respuesta: Kaede.

* * *

_¡¿Que mierda acabo de hacer?!, _me repetia una y otra vez en mi mente mientras corria hacia la parada de autobuses.

¿Por que tuve que decirle eso a Inuyasha?, debi haberme quedado callada, practicamente lo arroje a los brazos de mi nemesis, ¿acaso en realidad solo lo quiero como un amigo? ¿Entonces por que estoy llorando al saber la posibilidad de que se reconcilien? ¿Por que todo lo que hago debe ser por un impulso? ¡Un maldito impulso joder!

-Vale, debo calmarme si no me dara un infarto- me repetia intentando calmar mi respiracion, habia corrido demasiado rapido para lo que estoy acostumbrada (en realidad odio correr)

-Vamos a recordar toda la situacion- empece a decirme a mi misma cruzada de brazos- Kikyo esta deprimida porque su novio la dejo, entonces yo en un impulso de ser alguien bueno le dije a su novio que hablara con ella para que su maldita tristeza no interfiera con nuestras practicas y mucho menos en la maldita presentacion.

-Deja de maldecir niña por Dios- escucho una voz masculina a mis espaldas, me volteo y es Miroku- ¿Que haces por aqui a esta hora? Ya es tarde y pronto va oscurecer.

-¿En serio?- mire a mi alrededor y veo mi reloj, iban a ser las seis de la tarde- ¿cuanto tiempo corri?

-¿De que estabas huyendo?- me pregunta Miroku con cierto interes- No me digas que tu novio Inuyasha decidio que estas demasiado demente para el- me dijo mi amigo en forma de broma.

-No es por eso- le digo calmada, normalmente le hubiese dado una patada en su pretencioso culo, pero estaba diferente.

-¿Entonces por que? Tu pareces de esas que le huyen a los problemas con facilidad- me dice entrelazando su brazo con el mio- ven, te llevare a tu casa, ya es tarde.

-¿Que haces por aqui?- le dije con mucha curiosidad- Tu nunca te vas en autubus, tienes carro.

-Iba a ver a una chica en un cafe cerca de aqui, pero me llamo y me dijo que no podia, justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para irme te vi de espaldas y quise saber por que estabas ahi parada hablando sola y cruzada de brazos, y entonces, ¿me diras que es lo que te agobia?

-Supongo que si, no se a quien mas decirle.

-Puedes decirle a Sango, es tu mejor amiga.

-No quiero molestarla con este problema, esta muy concentrada en lo que su clase hara en el evento de aniversario.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- me dice abriendo la puerta de su carro que estaba parkeado cerca de la parada que autobuses- ¿quieres ir a comer pizza?

-¡Si!- le dije emocionada, el me miraba atonito desde su asiento- ¿que? ¿Acaso una chica de pelo azul no puede amar la pizza?

-Ese amor tuyo me da cosa- me dice mientras enciende su coche- ¿asi eres con los muchachos?

-no lo se, nunca me ha pasado con alguien.

-¿En serio? Creo que tendremos una conversacion interesante.

...

-No me jodas Kagome- me dice Miroku con cara de incredulo mientras bebe un sorbo de su refresco- crei que eras mas inteligente y astuta.

-Lo se, yo tambien pense que era asi- digo dandole un mordisco a ese trozo de pizza tan amado por mi- Es que no se como carrizo se le dice a este tipo de relacion que el y yo tenemos.

-No son novios, pero son muy cariñosos para ser amigos y no es tanto para decirse amigos con derecho- dice analizando la situacion- Vaya dilema en el que estas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ¿que puedo hacer para arreglar todo esto? Crei que odiaba a Kikyo con todas mis fuerzas, pero si vieras como esta ultimamente, da un poco de lastima- le figo de forma un poco triste- Ni siquiera se arregla tan exuberante como antes, tiene ojeras y esta mas palida que de costumbre.

-Ya veo, has de tener un corazon muy noble como para sentir eso por la persona que te hizo la vida imposible.- me dice serio viendome a los ojos- Yo no pudiera hacer con mi enemigo. Lanzarle a sus brazos a la persona que amas, hay que ser muy generoso, ¿sabes?

-¿Amor? ¿Acaso amo a Inuyasha?- me pregunte mas para mi que para mi amigo.

-Puede que si, puede que no- dice con los ojos cerrados- los sentimientos a veces pueden ser muy efímeros, incluyendo el amor y el odio.

-¿Estas enamorado de alguien?- le pregunto derrepente.

-Ahh...mmm...yo... la verdad que no se- me dice con un suspiro- solo se que la quiero mucho y que no la puedo sacar de mi mente.

-¿Estas hablando de Sango?- le pregunto bebiendo de mi cocacola.

-¿Como sabes que es ella?- me pregunta viendome a los ojos.

-Es muy obvio- le dio de manera relajada- la miras mucho y de manera especial, pones cara de idiota pero aun asi es muy tierno- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Gracias por no burlarte- me dice igualmente con una sonrisa.

-¿Como podria burlarme del amor? Nunca lo he sentido y se que a veces digo que es estupido, pero solo porque no lo conozco- le digo con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sincera? Por primera vez te oigo decir algo lindo sin ese tono sarcastico- me dice con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo estoy siendo?- me pregunto a mi misma confundida. ¿En serio estaba actuando de forma distintas?

Con las cosas que han pasado no me sorprenderia.

Miroku no dijo nada mas ni yo tampoco lo hice. Nos quedamos en silencio duranto unos minutos, hasta que Miroku empezo a hablar nuevamente.

-Te tengo noticias- me dice un poco serio- Ayame nos consiguio otra presentacion en uno de los festivales de otoño, sera en Kyoto y tocaremos dos dias, en uno abriendo el show y el segundo dia cerrandolo.

-Wow, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-dije sorprendida y un poco emocionada.

-Yo tampoco- dice con una sonrisa- al parecer a la gente le gusto _Angels fall first, _en la web oficial del _Tree Metal Festival _nos dieron un 8 de diez, ¿buen comienzo no crees?

-Jajajajajaja que emocionante- dije con una carcajada- ¿Cuando nos iremos a Kyoto? y por cierto ¿Que festival es ese?

-Es un festival nuevo, este es su primer año, se llama _Bloody Line, _¿un nombre agradable no crees?

-Si, sabes, en un de las presentaciones deberiamos en empzar con "La danse macabre du vampire", ya sabes, para bailar un poco y pensar en vampiros.

-No es mala idea, lo hablaremos el lunes que viene.

Despues de haber terminado nuestra agradable conversacion, Miroku me llevo a mi casa a eso de las nueve, llego y ya todos estaban durmiendo asi que fue a darme un baño y me recoste en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado el dia de hoy.

-¿Estoy enamorada?- le pregunte a la nada mientras me quedaba dormida, pensando en el, y en el sabor de sus labios...


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

El sueño me estaba matando pero tenia que mantenerme despierta.

La letra de la cancion era en latin, asi que era un poco dificultoso entenderla (estamos en Japon pero hablamos español, logica de la autora mai friend .l.)

Ya me habia aprendido casi todas mis partes, solo faltaba una que otra frase. Decidi irme a dormir, haria eso mañana, morfeo me estaba esperando...

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no estuvieron mejor, me quede dormida y Rin se habia sin mi, mi tia Tsubaki me empaqueto mi desayuno y arranque a la universidad directamente, teniamos ensayo todo el dia ya que casi toda la facultad de artes debia prepararse para el evento de aniversario y suspendieron las clases por las siguientes dos semanas, las demas facultades nos tenian envidia.

Aparte de la cancion que cantare junto a mi nemesis, debo volver a ensayar y aprederme el setlist que vamos a tocar en el festival al que iremos, es tres dias despues del evento de aniversario asi que no habra problema.

No he hablado con Inuyasha desde el dia que le dije que hablara con Kikyo, se que ha estado buscandome pero lo he estado evitando, no quiero enfrentarme a su mirada y muchos menos saber si lo que mas temia se habia cumplido.

He de admitir que siento un gran cariño por el, no se si es amor, pero creo que hasta podria pasar toda mi con el (o eso creo, nunca se sabe).

Estoy muy aburrida en el autobus, ya que va a paso lento y es temprano, en realidad no me quede dormida, el reloj de mi mesita de noche estaba una hora adelantado (ay Kagome que a veces eres bien pendeja) y Rin se fue antes porque tenia cosas que hacer, o eso me entendi, hablo muy rapido y me colgo ¬¬.

Me pongo a escuchar Arche enemy, sus canciones so muy inspiradoras, ¿Saben?.

Cuando las oigo me imagino a legiones caoticas haciendo trizas esta podrida sociedad y formando una mejor y mas chevere. Es algo raro pensar que personas creando un caos puedan formar algo mejor que esta mugre donde vivimos, pero nunca se sabe, las cosas pasan como menos te lo esperas y eso es lo bonito de estar vivo, el factor sorpresa, a veces malo y a veces bueno, estoy pensando muchas porquerias que ya ni se de estaba hablando antes, bueno use muchas comas y eso es algo que no esta permitido, pero me sabe a shit porque esto no lo publicara una editorial famosa para que ustedes lo compren, gg invocadores...

Llegue muy temprano a la universidad, casi que la abro yo mi misma.

Sin nada que hacer mas que esperar me voy a la pequeña plaza a acostarme en una banqueta y dormir al menos 20 minutos.

...

Siento que tocan mi hombre ligeramente pero digo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del frio de la mañana.

Me siguen sacudiendo y eso me molesta, bastante.

-¡¿Que coño te pasa?!- grito mientras me siento de manera brusca mirando a la persona que interrumpio mi maldito sueño.

-lo-lo-si-siento- dijo una Sango muy asustada por mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Ah eres tu- digo mas relajada- lo siento es que no dormi nada anoche.

-¿Que tienes?- dice Sango sentadose junto a mi y miradome preocupada... que raro.

-¿Yo? yo no tengo nada- digo de manera relajada, me estaban pasando muchas cosas y no queria decirle a mi mejor amiga.

-No me jodas Kagome- dice Sango enojada, ella no es de la que dice malas palabras, al menos no todo el tiempo- Algo te sucede y no quieres decirme, tus mirada es diferente y ni siquiera te preocupaste por ponerte delineador negro.

-¿En serio?- saque el espejo de mi bolso y vi que mi amiga tenia razo, no me maquille como siempre lo hago, puede que me levante con 4 horas de retraso pero ese delineador es sagrado para mi.- mmm es que me levante apurada, crei que venia tarde pero mas bien me levante muy temprano.- volvi a mentirle descaradamente, ardere en el infierno por no ser honesta

-mmm seguro- dijo con sarcasmo en su voz, no me creia nada de lo que le decia, bueno al menos una cosa si fue verdad asi que a lo mejor no arda tanto- se que te pasa algo y no quieres decirme, aunque sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo poniendose de pie, se veia hermosa hoy, usaba unos lindos jeans ajustados con botas negras hasta la rodilla y un sueter negro con un lindo escote y una chaqueta blanca.

Si no me gustaran los hombres le saltara encima sin sentirme culpable (ya, Kagome, deja tus pensamientos lesbicos para los conciertos ¬¬)

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunte desde estaba sentada.

-Acuerdate que hoy hay ensayos todo el dia y debo practicar con el coro, ¿no deberias ir a ensayar con tu amiga Kikyo?- me dijo con un tono de burla en su voz, que maldita.

-Algun dia te pateare el culo- le dije algo molesta.

-Por favor- dijo riendo- sabes que te encanta mi trasero- dijo sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Solo por esta vez ganas- le dije dandole un golpe ligero en la cabeza- te acompaño.

-Vale- me dice mientras me agarra donde nadie deberia hacerlo.

-¡Sango!- le grito molesta- deja de hacer eso le digo mientras voy con ella hasta una de las aulas de canto mas grandes del edificio, era un coro algo grande y necesitan un lugar grande tambien.

-¿Y tu si puedes hacerlo?- me dice haciendo un puchero.

-Es diferente, solo lo hago cuando Miroku esta cerca- digo casi sin pensar, en ese momento me tape la boca, no debi haber dicho es, no debi haber dicho eso.

-¿Y por que cuando ese ser esta cerca?- me pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-Quiero hacerle saber que el no es el unico pervertido- digo con una sonrisa, intentando corregir lo que dije.

-mm buen punto- dice dandome la razon.

¡Uffff! de la que me salve...

Camine con Sango hasta su salon, ella entro y me fui al salon donde mi nemesis y yo ensayabamos.

Cuando entre la vi sentada en una silla con un atril frente a ella donde estaban las partes vocales, al lado de ella estaba una silla y un atril igualmente, ese era mi puesto. Mas atras, no tan lejos de nuestros lugares estaba una orquesta de camara, no era muy grande, estaba compuesta como por 20 personas. Junto a Kikyo estaba la profesora Angelina, parecia indicarle algo, no se habia fijado en mi presencia, los musicos estaban en lo suyo y tampoco habian notado que habia llegado.

Camine hasta mi asiento y saque mis partituras vocales y las coloque en el atril frente a mi. Cuando me aclare un poco la garganta llame la atencion de mi profesora.

-¡Oh, per Dio!- exclamo Angelina en italiano- ¿Te importaria avisar cuando llegas? No hiciste nada de ruido.

-Tiene esa mala costumbre- grito una chica desde atras, me voltee y vi a Karin, una amiga violinista.

-Lo siento- dije un poco apenada- ¿cuanto falta para empezar?- estaba impaciente, queria irme lo antes posible.

-Dentro de 5 minutos, que todavia falta un chelista, mientras tanto tu y Kikyo podrian practicar sin musica.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Kikyo en voz baja- ¿tu que dices?- me pregunta mirandome.

-mmm claro, no hay problema.

Justo como le indicaron, empece a cantar mientras Kikyo me seguia, asi era el comienzo.

Era una cancion un poco fastidiosa de cantar, pero sonaba hermoso cuando lo hacias bien.

Al rato llego el musico que faltaba y empezamos a cantar y a tocar...

(Nota de la autora: para darse una idea de como sonaria la cancion buscar en youtube: "stabat mater dolorsa simone simons and floor jansen", es una de mis versiones favoritas)

Estuvimos horas y horas cantando y corrigiendo, el culo me dolia de tanto estar sentada.

No soy una profesional, pero a mi parecer la cancion se escuchaba bien, incluso Kikyo hacia sus notas como debia, habia aprendido a usar su voz de cabeza y eso era una maravilla.

Cuando termino el ensayo estaba muy agotada, estaba sentada en la parada de autobuses y bebia agua como loca, la sed que tenia no era normal, ni siquiera para mi.

Estaba sentada, rememorando todo lo que paso por mi cabeza cuando estaba en ese salon.

Nada.

No habia nada alli dentro.

Estaba tan concentrada en cantar bien que casi olvido la razon por la que lo hago.

Me paso en un ensayo, ¿es probable que me pase otra vez? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Por que?

-¿Por que me preocupo por estas mierdas?- me digo a misma poniendome de pie- no tengo que preocuparme por estas pendejadas, no son mas que basura.

Saco mi telefono y le marco a Sango.

-_¿Alo?- _dice Sango con voz de sueño.

-¿Donde estas?

-_Aun en la universidad, ya casi termina mi ensayo- _me dice con flojera._  
_

-¿Quieres ir a comer pizza con Ayame, Koga y Miroku?- le pregunto un poco agitada, queria pasar un momento divertido.

-_Tengo hambre asi que si.- _me dice despues de haber pausado unos segundos.

-Muye bien, nos vemos en Uno's- le cuelgo y al rato le mando mensajes a todos mis amigos.

Me vuelvo a sentar y cierro los ojos durante unos segundos.

-¿que estara haciendo Inuyasha?- me pregunto a mi misma en voz baja.

* * *

-¿Que te sucede?- le pregunte mirandola serio, ella no me miraba, solo contemplaba el plato de ensalda que tenia al frente.

-No me sucede nada- me dice con un tono frio.

-Deja de decir eso- digo dando un golpe ligero en la mesa, atrayendo la atencion de unas pocas personas en el restaurante.- Algo esta mal contigo desde que rompimos.

-Ah que bien gracias por recordarmelo- me dice Kikyo mirandome a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegamos.- Lo que me suceda o no ya no es algo que te incumba.

-Si estas asi porque te deje, entonces lo lamento- le digo mirandola a los ojos, y una vez mas, pienso en lo mucho que ellas se parecen.- Sabes que nuestra union ya habia sido premeditada por nuestras familias, se supone que no debiamos sentir nada mas que atraccion fisica entre nosotros.

-Vaya, si que eres inteligente- me dice con el tono arrogante al que tanto que me habia acostumbrado- Se supone que eras mio y de nadie mas.- me dice muy enojada.

-Yo no te pertenezco, ya dejate de niñerias- le digo empezando a enojarme- ¿Acaso siempre tienes que actuar como una niña que hace una rabieta cada vez que no obtiene lo que quiere? Ya estas demasiado grande para eso.

-No me molestes- me dice cruzada de brazos y rolando los ojos- Se que nuestra union estaba premeditada, ¿que dijo tu padre cuando se entero que ya no quieres nada conmigo?

-...aun no se lo he dicho- le digo en voz baja.

-mmm ya veo- me dice asintiendo lentamente- eres muy consciente de que te conviene estar conmigo- me dice mirandome con cautela, quiere manipularme.

-¿Acaso estas manipulando a todos a tu alrededor?- le digo con algo de curiosidad- delante de otras personas siempre andas cabizbaja y con esa mirada seria y aveces triste, ahora que estas conmigo, actuas como si nada.

-jajajajaja no me quieres, pero me conoces- me dice riendose con malicia- Sabia que ella te pediria hablar conmigo.

-¿Ella? ¿De quien hablas?- le pregunto como si no supiera nada.

-Sabes de quien hablo, de Kagome- me dice viendome a los ojos- Por fuera parece ruda e indiferente, pero en el fondo es muy boba y muy noble.- Dice sonriendo con maldad.

-Entonces te aprovechaste de estar cerca de ella para darle lastima- le digo enojado- Fuiste capaz de caer tan bajo.

-Admito que fue un sacrificio que no me gusto para nada hacer, pero hay cosas mas importantes- dice aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro- ahora estara tan confundida que no sabra si alejarse o quedarse a fingir que todo esta bien.

La miro a los ojos con odio, nunca en mi vida habia sentido tanto odio.

-¿Como puedes hacer eso con ella?- le pregunto con rabia en mis palabras- sintio tanta lastima por ti que me dijo que te consolara ya que no queria que tus emociones interfirieran en su presentacion de la semana que viene, aun con todo el odio que te tiene.

-¿Entonces que haras al respecto?- me pregunta con veneno en sus palabras.

-Le dire la verdad- le digo aun enojado- le dire a Kagome que solo la manipulaste para que dudara de lo que sentia por mi.

Kikyo se quedo pensativa, mirando el vaso de agua que tenia enfrente.

-Ok- dijo de repente- pero, ¿como se tomaria tu familia el hecho de que rompiste la unica alianza que tenia tu familia con la mia? ¿El hecho de que dejaste una oportunidad de ganar millones solo porque te enamoraste de una pobre cantante con el cabello azul? Tu padre te domina y si el castigo que te impone es muy grande vendras corriendo a mi pidiendome que te acepte otra vez, solo para poder librarte de su poder- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Tambien seria capaz de vengarse de ella solo por ser la culpable de haber cambiando totalmente sus planes, no quiero imaginarme que clase de cosas haria solo para que la niña rara nunca pueda surgir.

La maldita tenia razon.

Tenia toda la puta razon.

Hace tres dias le pregunte a mi padre que que haria si dejara a Kikyo y se puso como loco a gritar por toda la casa maldiciones contra mi.

¿Acaso este negocio es mas importante para el que yo?

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto a Kikyo.

-Quiero que dejes de verla, quiero que la abandones, quiero que nunca vuelvas a mirarla.

-¿Sabes que?- le digo poniendome de pie- Tu y mi padre pueden irse al carajo, la quiero a ella y nadie me lo va a impedir, si quiere azotarme, matarme, enviarme a Africa, no me importa solo quiero estar con ella- Despues de pagar la cuenta salgo del restaurante, me monto en mi auto y parto a mi casa, le voy a contar todo a mi familia, TODO...

* * *

No podia estar mas satisfecha, o eso queria creer.

La tarde con mis amigos fue de lo mejor, al menos para ellos, yo simplemente no estaba ahi, sentia que estaba en otro lugar pensando en alguien mas.

Cuando llegue a casa, no habia nadie, mi tia y mi prima habian salido a cenar con la señora Tsukino, la abuela de Rin, eso decia la nota que me habian dejado pegada en el refrigerador.

Antes de darme un baño decidi retocarme el azul de mi cabello, ya estaba poniendose claro, me lo tinture con azul arriba y morado en las puntas, buena combinacion (al menos para mi).

Despues de todo el proceso que me lleva pintar mi cabello, alrededor de dos horas, me doy un baño con agua caliente en la tina, muy relajante.

Al terminar mi baño me visto con algo ligero (eran las siete de la noche, muy temprano para dormir) una falda negra con un sueter azul y medias para que no se me enfrien los pies y me pongo en la sala a practicar la canciones que debo aprender para la semana que viene, ¿quien diria que estaria tan ocupada haciendo lo que hago?

Estoy cantando lo mas virtuoso que puedo, tampoco me excedo, no quiero quedar afonica por cantar en registros que no me pertenecen. Cantar con tecnicas clasicas es algo que me encanta demasiado, aunque tambien me gusta mi voz normal sin esa tecnica, se siente bien cantar de esa manera o de cualquier otra.

El solo hecho de cantar hace que me sienta bien conmigo misma.

El solo hecho de cantar hace que me sienta de buen humor.

El solo hecho de cantar me hace sentirme completa de una manera que jamas pense que me sentiria.

Soy feliz solo con hacer lo que hago.

-Me pregunto como estaria si no hiciera lo que amo- me digo a mi misma despues de haber cantado durante una hora.- De seguro seria una perra amargada.- digo mientras camino hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

_"No seras una perra pero si eres amargada" _me dice una vocecita en mi cabeza.

_"Tienes razon, a veces ni siquiera provoca hablar con ella, se comporta con mucha intensidad" _le responde una voz un poquito mas grave a la que hablo primero.

-Lo que te faltaba Kagome- digo despues de dar un largo trago de agua, seguido por otro de cerveza (mala costumbre que aprendi de Miroku u.u)- Voces en mi cabeza criticandome, no es suficiente con la gente a mi alrededor.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Escucho a Rin gritar desde la puerta.

Decido olvidare de las voces y me voy a recibir a mi prima y a mi tia, necesito otras vacaciones...

* * *

La rabia que sentia en estos momentos era simplemente descomunal.

Sabia que Inu no Taisho no se alegraria porque arruine uno de sus negocios mas importantes, tener acciones en la compañia de los señores Roberts, pero la bofeteada mas lo otros dos golpes que me dio, eso era algo que hacia que hirviera la sangre, pero me negaba a responderle de igual manera, es mi padre y le debo respeto.

-Se que eres un chico tonto y testarudo- me dice con calma mientras mira por la ventana de su gran estudio, dandome la espalda y arreglandose un poco su corbata- Pero hechar por la borda todo tu futuro, eso es algo realmente estupido, lo creeria de caulquier pero no de ti- dice con algo de burla en su voz.

-Tengo mis razones- le respondo con tranquilidad.

-¿Se puede saber cuales son?- dice aun dandome la espalda.

-No quiero a Kikyo Roberts- le digo con seguridad en mis palabras.

-¿No la quieres?- repite con sarcasmo- como podrias no quererla, es hermosa, educada, de buena familia, es perfecta.- dice volteandose hacia mi y mirandome con esa mirada acusadora.

-No la conoces como yo- le digo serio- podra ser hermosa, pero por dentro esta podrida.

-¿Por que no te negaste desde un principio? Despues que ya toda la alta sociedad sabia de su union y que pronto se comprometerian.

-Estaba ciego- le digo cerrando los ojos por un momento, intentado imaginar su rostro para reunir mas valentia.

-Con que ciego, ¿acaso estas interesado en otra muchacha?- me pregunta entre enojado y tambien curioso.

-Puede ser- le digo viendo hacia otro lado.

-mmm ya veo- dice mirando hacia la ventana otra vez- no piensas decirme quien es, ¿verdad?

-Estas en lo correcto.

-¿Acaso no confias en mi, en tu propio padre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tome represalias contra ella o contra ti?

-no me importa lo que me hagas a mi- le digo mientras mantengo mi cabeza en alto- pero no podria soportar que le hicieras algo a ella, como lo hiciste con aquella muchacha.

-Ella se lo busco, queria seducirte y sacarte hasta el ultimo centavo.

-Era una sirvienta, yo ni siquiera le prestaba atencion.

-Hay que ser precavidos- dice dirigiendo su vista hacia mi nuevamente.

Estuvimos alrededor de cinco minutos en silencio.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, hasta que decidi romper el hielo.

-No te dire su nombre, al menos no por ahora- le digo viendolo fijamente a los ojos- si supieras quien es la rechazarías al instante, nada mas con verla la ahuyentarías.

-Deberia quitarte tu herencia y dejarte sin nada, pero eres mi hijo y te quiero asi que tienes suerte que ni siquiera te mandare lejos otra vez.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- le pregunto incredulo, ¿acaso este era un sueño?

-No, hijo, no hare nada.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que esta vez actuas diferente?- le pregunto un poco impaciente.

-Kaede hablo conmigo- dijo sobandose las cienes, como si le doliera pensar en ello.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Me dijo todo, solo eso necesitas saber.

-¿Ya sabias que habia terminado con Kikyo?

-Si, hace tiempo ya lo sabia.

-Si ya lo sabias, ¿por que no me golpeaste ni me regañaste antes?- le pregunto muy confundido.

-Queria escucharlo de ti, puede que no parezca pero duele que tus hijos no confien en ti.

-Lo lamento- le digo bajando la mirada.

-No lo lamentes- me dice mientras se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a revisar unos papeles- es normal que los jovenes hagan estupideces. Tienes suerte de que tus notas hayan sido excelentes en este semestre, solo por eso no te castigare.

-Arruine uno de tus negocios mas importantes.

-En eso tienes razon, pero ya no importa, Kaede y tu madre hablaron conmigo. Estoy muy enojado, pero lo lamento, no debi incluirte en eso, eres mi hijo no un negocio.

-No importa, lo hecho esta hecho, ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Si quieres, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Quien eres?- me pregunto a mi mismo con una ceja levantada antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Algo mas que decir?- me pregunta mi padre desde su asiento.

-Ah, no nada, solo estaba pensando- le respondo antes de retirarme hacia mi habitacion.

Voy caminando por el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras, pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar.

-No cabe duda, desde que la conoci muchas cosas han cambiado...


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

El cansancio que sentia en esos momentos era simplemente brutal.

Despues de que mi tia y mi prima llegaran, Rin y yo nos pusimos a hablar al rato que mi tia se fue a dormir. Hablamos como hasta las 12 de la madrugada. Cuando fui a mi cama de repente me entro un cansancio super grande, me quede dormida en menos de 10 minutos.

Al dia siguiente nuevamente fui a los ensayos en la universidad, asi fue hasta el sabado de la siguiente semana, ese era el dia del evento aniversario, despues de todas las presentaciones habria una fiesta en el gran salon de baile de la Universidad de Tokio.

Las presentaciones fueron en el auditorio principal, donde nos dejaron ensayar unas cuantas veces, gracias al carisma de Sango, que en el evento cantaria el Ave Maria con el coro que organizaron en su seccion.

Nosotros interpretariamos el Stabat Mater Dolorosa.

Para la presentacion debiamos estar elegantes, obviamente la elegancia a la que ellos se referian me la pase por mis partes (en pocas palabras me importo poco)Tampoco iba a cantar con una mini falda con una camisa negra sin mangas y unas botas con correas (aunque me hubiese encantado) decidi optar por algo que me gustara: algo con mucho negro

.Un vestido negro de estilo gotico, strapless con corset ajustado y tacones negros fue lo que decidi usar, con el cabello al natural suelto, me gustaban las ondas que se formaban en la punta de mis cabellos. Mi maquillaje tambien fue cargado de negro, con un toque de azul y morado, para que combinara con mi cabello.

Ese dia todos estabamos elegantes, Sango estaba usando un vestido de coctel blanco (las chicas del coro de su clase acordaron llevar vestido blancos) con una cinta en la cintura que tenia un broche de swarovski en el centro, estaba muy hermosa, tambien decidio dejarse el cabello suelto con su flequillo recto que le queda tan bien. Ayame tambien estaba en el coro de la seccion de Sango, tambien llevaba un vestido de coctel blanco, aunque este era de mangas hasta el codo y la espalda descubierta y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

-No te ves muy animada- me dice Sango dandome un pequeño codazo, estabamos en los camerinos detras del escenario- ¿que te sucede?

-Estoy un poco nerviosa- le digo con una sonrisa, un poquito falsa, queria salir corriendo.

-Si claro- dice Ayame detras de mi con sarcasmo- estas triste porque aun lo has visto y lo sabes.

-No es cierto!- le respondo de inmediato, las mejillas me estaban empezando a arder.

-jajajaja si hasta se sonrojo y todo- dice Ayame con una carcajada.- Bebe un poco de vino- dice dandome una copa- asi te relajas un poco.

-Creo que no deberias- dice Sango en tono preocupado- despues de nosotras te toca salir.

-Solo una- digo intentando parecer relajada- es solo para el estres.

Me bebo la copa de un solo trago, al rato salio el coro de la seccion de las chicas, me sente esperandoq que fuera nuestro turno.

-¿Como te sientes?- me pregunta Angelina tocandome el hombro.

-Quiero salir corriendo- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Es normal estar nerviosa- dice mientras se sienta a mi lado- No es la primera vez que cantas frente a un publico.

-Lo se, pero las otras veces, era mas una practica que un concierto- le digo cerrando los ojos y abriendolos- ademas, esto es algo importante y algo estirado para mi, asi que quiero hacerlo bien, mas que todo porque la familia de mi padre esta qui.

-Comprendo, Kikyo esta muy tranquila, crei que estaria peor que tu.

-¿Donde esta?

-Esta alla sentada- me dice mientras señala un rincon del lugar.

Estaba muy elegante, llevaba un vestido lila hasta las rodillas mangas largas y con incrustaciones de diamantes en la parte de los hombros, su largo cabello liso estaba ondulado al estilo de los años 40, muy hermosa.

-Se ve despampanante.- digo con una ceja levantada.

-Es millonaria, siempre buscara la manera de verse mejor que los demas- dice Angelina con una sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razon.

-Bueno, me ire a animar a los demas chicos, relaja y todo saldra bien.

-Claro- le digo mientras le sonrio al tiempo que ella se va.

* * *

Estaba aburrido a mas no poder.

No queria ir al evento de aniversario de la universidad, pero segun mi madre: "Somos una familia, por lo tanto todos debemos estar presentes".

Lo unico que me hizo venir fue que Kagome iba a interpretar una cancion, claro que, a duo con Kikyo, esa era la razon por la cual no queria estar presente.

La familia de Miroku tambien estaba aqui, claro que el si estaba contento de estar aqui, veria a Sango cantar, solo por eso esta con cara de bobo enamorado (asco Dx)

De todos aqui, soy el unico que tiene cara de pocos amigos, incluso mi padre que normalmente es amargado, esta hablando placidamente con el padre de Koga.

-Quita esa cara- me dice mi madre en forma de reproche. Se veia hermosa, con su vestido largo elegante rosa claro y su cabello con un peinado exquisito.

-Si estuviera en casa durmiendo estaria feliz- le digo con fastidio.

-Ya, deja de comportarte como un niño- dice mientras me acomoda la corbata de mi esmoquin.- Es un dia especial, todos estan felices, mas tarde habra una fiesta, creo que es mejor que estar en casa encerrado.

-Esto es incomodo para mi- le digo mientras me masajeo las sienes.

-¿Es por Kikyo?- me dice mientras me toca la mejilla de manera muy dulce.

-Digamos que si- le digo con un suspiro.

-No te sientas incomodo por eso- dice mi madre mientras se endereza en su asiento- para serte honesta, ya sabia que tu relacion con ella no tenia futuro.

-¿Como se lo tomaron sus padres cuando les dijeron?- pregunto con cierto interés.

-Pues al principio no muy bien, su madre se puso un poco molesta- dice intentando recordar- pero su padre se comporto muy tranquilo, hasta parecia algo aliviado.

-¿Aliviado? ¿Que acaso no queria que estuviera con su hija? ¿Que tengo de malo?- digo un poco ofendido.

-...- mi madre no sabia que responder- A ver, no querias estar con ella, pero te ofende que su padre no te quisiera.

-Ofende un poco nada mas- le digo mientras me acomodo en mi asiento- Que intermededio tan largo, digo fastidiado.

-mmm- dice mientras lee uno de folletos donde esta el orden de las presentaciones y el nombre de los artistas- dentro de poco una orquesta interpretara el Stabat Mater Dolorosa.

-¿Eso es solo musica o hay cantantes tambien?.- pregunto solo por preguntar.

-Hay dos cantantes, una se llama Kagome Higurashi y la otra es Kikyo.

-¿Que?- Digo un poco sorprendido, esta tan sumido en mi aburrimiento que se no me fije en las letras pequeñas del bendito papel.

-¿Que te sorprende tanto?- me pregunta mi madre con mucha curiosidad.

-Nada- respondo rapido- es solo que recorde algo.

-mmm interesante- dice no muy convencida.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante 5 minutos mas o menos, hasta que las luces se apagaron, dando a entender que ya comenzaria la penultima presentacion.

-Parece que ya va a comenzar- escucha a mi padre decir mientras se sienta a mi lado derecho- Sesshomaru, ¿Que viene ahora?

-Una orquesta de camara y dos cantantes- escucho a mi hermano mayor responderle.

-Bien, ¿quienes cantaran?.

-Una tal Kagome Higurashi y Kikyo Roberts- le responde mi hermano una vez mas, desde su asiento.- Espero no dormirme.

-No digas eso- le responde mi madre desde mi lado izquierdo- al menos se que una canta hermoso.

-La otra tambien canta hermoso- respondo casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Ah si?- dice mi padre- ¿Como lo sabes?

-Este... asi me lo han dicho.

-Ok, esta bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio al tiempo que las luces apuntaron al escenario.

La orquesta ya estaba lista, y las cantantes caminaban hacia el centro del escenario, y mis ojos estaban casi como platos.

Kikyo estaba muy hermosa y elegante, cono ese vestido lila y el cabello ondulado, pero Kagome estaba simplemente como era ella: muy heavy (musicalemente hablando)

-Wow- escucho a mi padre exclamar- esa chica... llama mucho la atencion- dice tratando de no parecer grosero.

-¿su cabello es azul y morado?- dice mi madre con algo de sorpresa.

-Asi parece- dice mi hermano viendola fijamente tambien- me sorprende que la hayan dejado lucir asi.

-Es la mejor de su clase- digo un poco molesto de que se sorprendieran tanto por su apariencia.

-¿La mejor? ¿Con esa apariencia?.- dice mi padre casi que en forma de desaprobación.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- dice mi madre.

-Ya callense que ya va a empezar- les dice mi hermano en voz baja, al tiempo que la orquesta empieza a tocar las primeras notas de la cancion.

Al principio solo se escucha la musica sonar lentamente. Ambas cantantes estan en el centro con un atril frente a ellas (con la letra de la cancion seguramente).

Despues de la introduccion musical, empiezan las partes vocales, que de solo escucharlas te quedas atonito, desde el momento que Kagome empieza a cantar primero y Kikyo siguiendola mas adelante (la letra en si es corta, pero al cantarla lo hacen lento y melodiosamente, logrando un efecto algo melancolico):

_Stabat mater dolorosa_  
_Juxta Crucem lacrimosa,_  
_Dum pendebat Filius._

_Stabat mater dolorosa_  
_Juxta Crucem lacrimosa,_  
_Dum pendebat Filius._

_Dolorosa,_  
_Lacrimosa,_  
_Dum pendebat Filius._

Yo tambien me uni a los aplausos.

Su voz, tan solo escuchar su voz...

Era una sensacion embriagadora para mi.

Se veia tan hermosa haciendo esa reverencia, ambas se veian hermosas (no lo negare, Kikyo estaba linda tambien)

-La juzgue mal- escucho decir a mi madre mientras se sienta despues de tanto aplaudir- Canta muy hermoso.

-Si- digo dandole la razon- canta como un angel- le digo con una sonrisa se oreja a oreja.

-Parece que te gusta mucho- dice mi madre mirandome de manera picara- ¿Acaso es la chica por la que decidiste dejar a Kikyo?- dice bajo a mi oido.

A este punto no podia seguir negandolo, pienso mientras asiento lentamente.

-Lo sabia- dice con triunfo.

-¿Ya sospechabas?

-Kaede me dijo que era una chica de cabello azul, hasta ahora es la unica que he visto.- dice cruzada de brazos.

-No le contare mas mis cosas a Kaede, al final siempre termina contandote todo.

-No importa lo que hagas, siempre sabre lo que intentas ocultarme- dice al tiempo que me da un beso en la mejilla, manchandome con su labial.

Era mi madre, al final siempre sabra todo de mi...

* * *

-¡Increible! ¡Increible!- no dejaba de gritar Angelina abrazandome a mi, a Kikyo y otros miembros de la orquesta- ¡Mejor no pudo haber sido!

-señorita, me esta aplastando- decia un chico violinista, apretuja entre todos nosotros.

-Ay perdon- decia Angelina apenada mientras nos soltaba- Lo hicieron increible, definitivamente no me equivoque.

-Asi parece- digo masajeandome mi brazo.

-Si, como sea- decia Kikyo completamente indiferente, al tiempo que se marchaba.

-Que amargada- exclamo cuando ya no esta al alcance de mi vista.

-Ya, dejala, seguro tiene cosas que hacer- dice Angelina mientras me ofrece un vaso de agua.

-Claro, los millonarios siempre tienen algo que hacer- le respondo despues de beber un trago de agua- ¿Sabes si la familia de mi padre vino?

-Si, vino tu abuela, tu tio, su esposa y su hija, pero se fueron hace como 5 minutos.

-Ja, seguro no aguantaron la presion de verme donde les dije que algun dia estaria- digo con una sonrisa algo macabra en mi rostro.

-Me estas asutando-dice Angelina con cara de miedo.

-No es para tanto- exclamo tranquila- es solo que me hubiera gustado verles la cara de rabia.

-No deberias preocuparte por ellos, no necesitas de su aprobacion para ser alguien.

-Lo se, pero igual, quiero que vean que lo que hago si es util y no una carrera basura segun ellos.

-Si tu lo dices- Dice Angelina no muy convencida de mis palabras- Ya debo irme, nos vemos en la fiesta dentro de 15 minutos.

-Dale, esta bien- Le digo mientras me despido de ella.

Hoy hay una fiesta, donde lo mas probable es que haya algo de alcohol, eso no caeria mal dentro de un rato...

* * *

Este lugar si que era aburrido.

Solo eran un monton de ricachones hablando de negocios y señoras compartiendo los ultimos chismes de la semana.

Es una fiesta formal, pero no por eso debe ser un tanto deprimente, el lugar estaba muy elegante, todo estaba finamente decorado, pero la falta de musica hacia que el lugar se sintiera vacio.

Al ver a un camarero con una bandeja de copas de champan inmediatamente tomo una y me la bebo de un trago.

-Si haces eso te embriagaras y no llegaras a tu casa- escucho a alguien decir detras mio con un tono burlon.

-No me molestes Miroku- le digo con sacandole la lengua

-La fiesta esta algo deprimente, ¿no lo crees, Kagome?- me dice levantando una ceja, como la hace cuando sabe que pienso lo mismo que el.

-pues si, si pusieran si quiera un pianista no se sentiria tan aburrida.- digo al tiempo que una idea algo fuera de lo normal se formula en mi mente.

-Es un evento importante y de clase alta, asi que ni pienses que formare parte de lo que sea que se este formulando en tu cabeza- me dice, al verme con la sonrisa que pongo cada vez que se me ocurre algo.

-Ya no es necesario- digo al fijarme en el pequeño escenario y ver que se intala una pequeña orquesta de camara (de 5 personas, dos violinistas, 2 chelistas y 1 pianista)- al menos el lugar ya no se sentira vacio.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- dice Miroku ofreciendome el brazo.

-por que no- digo aceptando la invitacion.

-Tu y Kikyo hicieron un buen trabajo en el escenario- dice mientras vamos caminando entre la gente.- Aunque lo hiciste mejor que ella.

-¿En serio? estaba muy nerviosa.

-Se notaba- me dice mientras me sonrie.

-¿Como lo notaste?

-No dejabas de morderte el labio.

-Una mala costumbre u.u

-Ni tanto, te ves tierna cada vez que lo haces.

-Lo ultimo que quiero en la vida es verme tierna ¬¬

-Lo se, por eso te lo digo- me dice sacandome la lengua (copion ¬¬)

-Jodete.

-Yo tambien te quiero. Alla esta nuestra mesa- me dice señalandome una mesa donde puedo ver a los padres de Miroku, los señores Bonzo y a su hermanita, Kamira, pero lo que me llamo la atencion fueron las personas con las que estaba hablando el padre de Miroku: eran una señora muy linda de cabello negro con un vestido rosa, un señor de cabellos negros con algunas canas y ojos dorados y a dos muchachos iguales al señor, entre ellos estaba Inuyasha.

-Ay no- exclamo casi sin pensar.

-¿Que sucede?- me pregunta mi amigo preocupado.

-no quiero toparme con Inuyasha.

-¿Por que? ¿Es por lo que paso la semana pasada?

-Si, me da algo de pena verlo a la cara, esta semana lo estuve evitando.

-Ya dejalo, te vas a sentar conmigo quieras o no-me dice mientras empieza a caminar mas rapido hacia la mesa, casi que me arrastraba.

-Pero...

-ni hablar, ya estas grande para huir de las cosas- me dice cuando detiene la caminata, regañandome por mi comportamiento.

-Pero me ha funcionado los ultimos 5 años- digo con la vocecita aguda que me sale cuando me regañan :c

-No me jodas- dice mientras reanuda la caminata, cuando llegamos a la maldita mesa, me oculto detras de el o eso intente ya que jalo hacia su lado haciendo que me golpeara un poco contra el.

-Hola Kagome- me saluda la mama de Miroku con una sonrisa muy dulce, se veia hermosa con ese vestido verde manzana con mangas largas y el cabello castaño suelto- Felicitaciones por tu presentacion, cantaste muy hermoso.

-Gracias señora Bonzo- le respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa, por suerte Inuyasha (Quien estaba como a 2 metros de distancia con su familia) aun no me habia notado- Hola Kamira, ¿como la estas pasando?- le pregunto con una sonrisa la niñita peli negra y de ojos azules que estaba frente a mi.

-Mal- me responde mientras hace un puchero (se veia tan linda -w-)- estoy aburrida, quiero irme a casa.

-No te preocupes por eso- le digo mientras me pongo a su altura- mas tarde vamos a los jardines a jugar.

-¿En serio? Genial- me responde con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Sientate, que te saldran raices ahi- me dice Miroku mientras me ofrece una silla al lado de su hermana y el se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Y Sango?- pregunta la madre de Miroku- no la he visto todavia, queria felicitarla.

-Esta con Ayame aun en el teatro, son del grupo de limpieza y se quedaron a ordenar las camerinos- le respondo mientras tomo otra copa de champan.

-ahh ya veo, se ve hermosa con ese vestido blanco.

-Si madre, tienes toda la razon- dice Miroku con su cara de enamorado.

-¿cuando le diras que estas enamorado de ella?- le pregunta su madre mientras bebe un trago de vino.

-¡Madre!- le reprocha Miroku- ¿por que tienes que decirlo siempre en voz alta?- le dice completamente rojo.

-Soy tu madre, es mi deber avergonzarte.- le responde con una sonrisa muy tierna

Yo solo me rio con una sonora carcaja, algo que no debi haber hecho ya que senti como alguien me tocaba el hombro (oh hell no)

-Hola señorita Kagome, ¿como esta?- escucho al padre de Miroku saludarme.

-Hola señor Bonzo, muy bien y usted- le digo correspondiendole el saludo.

-Muy bien tambien, hizo una muy buena interpretacion.

-Gracias- le respondo mientra toma asiento al lado de su esposa.

-¿Y tu prima y tu tia? ¿Vienen mas tarde?- me pregunta la señora Bonzo con una sonrisa.

-Estan visitando a un pariente lejano y no pudieron venir esta noche.

-Vaya que pena- dice el señor Bonzo.

-Me parece una chica muy interesante tu prima- dice la señora Bonzo mientras bebe un sorbo de su vino- parece muy inteligente para su edad.

-A mi tambien- le respondo con una sonrisa, recordando los momentos que vivi con Rin cuando eramos niñas- dice que despues que graduarsele gustaria poder escribir un libro.

-¿En serio?- pregunta el señor Bonzo muy interesado-¿y ya ha pensado que editorial quisiera que publicara su libro?

-Pues la verdad que no.- le digo mientras bebo un sorbo de champan-no hablamos mucho de eso.

-Conozco a unas personas que estarian interesados en ayudar a una alumna prodigio-me dice el señor Bonzo con una sonrisa, este señor me cae muy bien ^^- ellos en realidad tienen una constructorapero tienen muchas influencias, asi que podrian ayudarla.

-¿Constructora?- no me gustaba el rumbo que agarraba esta conversacion- ¿y quienes son esas personas?- debia de estar segura.

-Son los Taisho obviamente- dice el señor Bonzo muy calmado, Miroku y yo nos vimos las caras cuando escuchamos quienes eran- es mas estan por ahi, ya te los presento.

-Señor Bonzono es necesa...- no termine la oracion, ya habia ido a la mesa de los Taisho, que estabaa unas dos de la nuestra.-Maldicion- digo muy bajito sin que nadie me escuche.

-¿Ahora si quieres que te trague la tierra?- dice Miroku al oido, no hacia falta que lo mirara para saber que se estaba riendo de mi.-Esto se pondra muy divertido.

-¿Por que dices eso?- le pregunta su madre.

-Por nada madre, solo lo digo.

-mami, ¿nii-chan se volvio loco?- pregunta la pequeña Kamira confundida.

-No cielo,tu hermano siemore ha sido raro.- le dice su madre, mientras le acomoda uno de los lacitos de su vestido.

-Kamira, ¿quieres salir a jugar?- le pregunto para irme antes de que lleguen los Taisho.

-Kagome, no te vayas todavia, quiero presentarte a alguien- escucho decir al señor Bonzo a mis espaldas (hijo de...)

-Si señor bonzo- digo volteando con una sonrisa nerviosa, que se relajo al ver que Inuyasha no estaba ahi, solo el señor y el muchacho que es identico a el.

-Inu no, Sesshomaru, lse presento a la señorita Kagome Higurashi, Kagome, te presento a Inu no Taisho y asu hijo mayor.

-Mucho gusto señor- digo extendiendo mi mano en forma de saludo. El viejo no la tomo, solo me miro de arriba a abajo.

-Asi que tu eres Higurashi- dice el viejo, con una ceja levantada.

-emm si, soy yo- le digo mirandolo comosi fuera lo mas obvio del mundo (que señor tan mal educado y pomposo ¬¬)

-Mucho gusto- dice Sesshomaru estrechando su mano con la mia- Bonzo dice que tienes algo interesante para nosotros.

-¿Algo?- digo con una mueca, esta gente esta loca o no tienen familia.

-Si, la señorita tiene una prima que es una alumna de literatura prodigio.

-¿Literatura? wow debe haber un linaje de artistas en su familia- dice Inu no como si eso no le sorprendiera.

-de hecho no, todos en mi familia son trabajadores de clase media-le digo firme y con mucho orgullo en mi voz.

-¿Acaso es usted familia de los Higurashi del sur? ¿Los dueños de la Aseguradora Ginta?

-emm si, esos mismos- digo no muy segura, se que son ricos pero de da igual de donde viene la familia.

-mmm los vi hace rato pero ya se fueron.- dice el señor Inu no pensativo.

-¿Ah si? bien por ellos- digo no interesada en hablar del tema.

-El señor Bonzo dijo que su prima quiere escribiruna novela y tengo una amiga que acaba de abrir una editorial y quiere ayudar a escritores novatos.

-¿Una amiga? jajajaja debe ser muy buena como para hacer eso- digo mientras me rasco la parte de atras de mi cabeza.

-¿Le gustaria venir a nuestra mesa a hablar mas comodamente?

-¿Su mesa?- ahora si que queria irme, no queria verlo.

-claro, acompañeme-dice ofreciendome su brazo, solo por Rin acepte ir con ellos.

Lo que hago por mi familia...

* * *

_Hasta aqui el cap de hoy, tuve unos problemas para terminarlo y perdon por no haber actualizado antes. Dejen reviews si les gusto y tambien si tienen una sugerencia._

_Besos :*_

_Att:_

_AlissaBlue_


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14

"Tengo mala suerte, pero asi como es mala a veces puede llegar a ser muy buena..."

He tenido mejores dias, claramente este no parece ser uno de ellos.

Estaba sentada junto al chico del que no estaba segura si estaba enamorada o solo era un leve sentimiento. Ni siquiera lo salude cuando me sente, solo un leve movimiento de cabeza cuando su hermano nos presento.

Su madre era una mujer muy encantadora, todo lo decia con una sonrisa adorable, incluso cuando regaño a su hijo unas veces.

-¿que edad tiene tu prima?- pregunta Sesshomaru mientras me ve fijamente, esa mirada puede llegar a dar algo de miedo, a veces.

-Tiene 19, es un año menor que yo- le digo viendolo fijamente tambien- aunque parece mas joven, mas con esa vocecita infantil.

-¿Entonces le diras todo lo que te acabo de decir?

-Si, seguro, estara muy contenta al saber que hay alguien dispuesto a publicar su libro.

-Bonzo dijo que era una prodigio, al principio no le crei, hasta que nombro que era tu prima.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Eres la chica que canto junto a Kikyo Roberts, nos dejaste a todos muy sorprendidos.

-¡Feah! a mi no tanto- dice Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados y con ese tono arrogante, queria patearle el culo por hablar asi.

-¿Ah si? ¿Hay algo que no te gusto?- le pregunto desafiante.

-Pues si, a veces puedes llegar dejar sordo a alguien.

-Vaya, se nota que el señorito sabe mucho, ¿le gustaria ilustrarme con su sabiduria?

-Podria hacerlo si no tuviera cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-¿Uds se conocen?-pregunta Sesshomaru interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña discusion.

-¿Nosotros?nada que ver-digo cruzandome de brazos y viendo hacia otra direccion.

-Jamas habia hablado con esta mujer- dice Inuyasha haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-jumm aqui hay gato encerrado- escucho a Sesshomaru decir por lo bajo- Madre, ¿a donde fue mi padre?

-Fue a hablar con el director de unos asuntos- dice la señora Izayoi sentada con una sonrisa, parece haber disfrutado nuestra pelea.-Inuyasha, ¿puedes ir a buscar a tu padre? dijo que iria al despacho del director Tanaka.

-No se donde esta- dice este con cara de pocos amigos

-de seguro Kagome sabe, ¿podrias acompañarlo?

-etto... seguro señora Izayoi-digo con una sonrisa un poco forzada, no podia decirle que no.

Me pongo de pie junto con inuyasha para ir al edificio principal, estoy casi segura que la señora Izayoi hizo esto a proposito.

* * *

Caminamos entre todas las personas, hasta salir al jardin, estaba vacio el exterior, me gustaba la brisa de otoño en mi rostro.

Me quede de pie durante unos minutos con Inuyaha a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que el decidio hablar.

-¿Por que me ignoraste?- pregunto viendo a la luna.

-No lo hice a proposito- le digo viendo a luna igualmente.

-Pudiste guiñarme el ojo si quiera.

-Ni siquiera queria estar junto a ti.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso te hice algo?- pregunta confundido

-no hiciste nada, fue por algo que hice.

-Deja de ser tan tonta- me dice mientras me abraza con fuerza.

-¿que...?-no termine de hablar, como las otras veces, capturo mi labios con los suyos, en un beso tierno y lleno de...¿amor?

Nos besamos bajo la luz de la luna, sin importar que nos vieran, tan solo nos separamos en busca de aire y para vernos a los ojos.

-¿Por que me ignoraste durante una semana completa?- me pregunta mientras me suelta bruscamente, casi que empujandome.

-No puedo decirte- le digo con miedo.

-claro que puedes, y los haras ahora- dice sujetandome fuerte.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?- le pregunto nerviosa, no queria saber la respuesta

-¿De quien?- pregunta con una mirada de confusion.

-De Kikyo, ¿acaso la amas?

-¿Eres tonta o que?- me pregunta mientras me suelta lentamente-por supuesto que no la amo, amo a otra que es mucho mejor.

-oh, ya ve- digo con mirando al suelo- pero si amas alguien.

-claro, es imposible no enamorarse de ella- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Si Kikyo era casi perfecta, no quiero ni imaginarme como sera la chica que amas.

-Eres tu, boba.

-¿Yo que?-pregunto confundida

-Quien amo.

-¿A quien amas?

-¡Te amo tonta!

...

...

...

-¿Que?- mis oidos ni mi corazon podian creerse lo que estaba escuchando- ¿estas jugando conmigo o que?

-¿Como?- Inuyasha me mirba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¿Acaso crees que soy un juguete?!- le grito casi al borde de las lagrimas- ¡Yo se que la mas a ella! ¿Por que tienes que seguir mintiendote?

-¿Te volviste loca o que?- me pregunta perplejo.

-¡Si, estoy completamente demente!- estaba enojada, pero no sabia la razon.

-¿Por que dices eso?- pregunta mientras me vuelve a abrazar, intento empujarlo, pero es mucho mas fuerte que yo- desde que te conoci te he querido, ¿por que piensas que amo a otra?

-Se te nota, cada vez que miras a Kikyo tus ojos brillan.- le digo derramando lagrimas

-¿Me has estado espiando?- me pregunta con una risita.

-Claro que no- le digo mientras me limpio mis mejillas- solo que siempre que me iba te veia en el pasillo y yo solo me escondia.

-vaya, con razon te esperaba y nunca aparecias- dice mientras limpia mis lagrimas- si es cierto que miraba a Kikyo, pero solo porque en ella te veia a ti.

-¿Que?- pregunto casi que horrorizada con una mueca en mi rostro, no pareciera que hace un rato estaba llorando.

-Sabia que dirias eso- dice riendose- pero ustedes se parecen, solo fisicamente, de resto son completamente distintas.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- pregunto mirando al cielo.

-¿Hacer de que?

-Te amo- digo mientras aun miro al cielo.

-¿A quien amas?

-Te amo a ti, estupido.

-Pues, es muy obvio lo que debes hacer- me dice con una sonrisa, un poco picante diria yo.

-¿que?- le pregunto mirandolo a los ojos.

-Quedate conmigo- dice mientras me besa, como lo hizo anteriormente-quedate conmigo para siempre- susurra junto a mis labios

-¿Para siempre?

-Si

-¿No es mucho tiempo?- no estaba segura de esto,

-emmm si, no pense muy bien cuando lo dije- dice rascandose la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que? al diablo- digo separandome de el bruscamente.

-¿Que?

-Yo te amo, tu me amas, ¿cual es el problema? no se por que estoy insegura deberiamos casarnos y mudarnos a londres o a berlin o a corea.- no se por que, pero estaba hablando demasiado rapido, es lo que hago cuando siento miedo, ¿acaso sentia miedo de estar con el?

-No tengo ni puta idea de lo que dices- me dice con cara de confusion.

-Yo tampoco, mejor besemonos bajo la luna.

-Si asi lo deseas- dice con voz sensual, mientras se acerca a mi y me abraza de manera posesiva, como si yo fuera de propiedad y en cierto modo, asi era desde que nos hicimos amigos.

Lo celoso que se ponia cuando saliamos y alguien me miraba era una clara señal.

Se ponia celoso incluso de las mujeres, creo que de verdad me ama.

Todos sus gestos lindos, cursis y esas mierdas, el amor es muy bonito, pero, asi como se siente ¿tambien dolera?

No quiero saberlo.

Solo quiero besarlo bajo la luz de la luna, justo como en este momento.

Oh como desaria no tener tanta mala suerte...

-Como desearia estar asi para siempre- le susurrocon voz grave a Inuyasha al oido.

El no dice nada, solo me abraza mientras me sigue besando...

* * *

Por un momento crei escuchar un coro de angeles.

Por un momento crei que todo habia sido un sueño.

Por un momento crei que me estaba muriendo.

Pero no.

Todo habia sido real.

Todo.

El sol me daba de lleno en la cara, me hubiese gustado seguir en los brazos de morfeo, pero el deber llamaba.

Me desperte antes de la hora, pero deicidi quedarmo acostado con los ojos cerrados pensando en ella.

Ella.

Kagome.

¿Como fue que quede perdidamente enamorado de ella?

Es imposible no darse cuenta de su presencia, es imposible no darse cuenta de lo especial que es.

Casi no parece real.

No parece de este mundo.

Es como si ella fuera un ilusion. Pero esta aqui, no es una ilusion.

Me hubiese seguir abrazandola anoche, lastima que mi madre nos sorprendio, crei que nos regañaria, pero solo nos dedico una sonrisa picara y se fue de nuevo a la fiesta.

Quise seguir con lo mio, pero Kagome no quiso, decia que se sentia apenada.

Lo bueno es que estuvimos casi toda la noche cerca del otro, cada uno tenia sus deberes en aquella celebracion. Ella, como cantante y alumna prodigio, debia aceptar cada una de las felicitaciones de manera educada. Yo, como hijo de uno de los hombres mas importantes del pais, debia participar en las conversaciones de negocios con mi padre y con mi hermano.

Todo se trata de deberes.

Deberes.

Deberes.

Deberes.

Deberes.

Es la unica palabra que se repite dia a dia en mi cabeza, ¿por que no tengo los pantalones para zafarme de ellos? Soy un estupido, eso es lo que soy.

Ya me resigne, nunca podre hacer lo que quiero.

Soy mayor de edad, por Dios, ¡Tengo 23 años!

No pensare en eso hoy, pensare en eso mañana, por ahora solo me alistare para el viaje a Nueva York que debo hacer junto a mi hermano, una vez mas.

-Odio Nueva york- es lo unico que digo mientras hago mi equipaje, mientras me baño y mientras voy en el asiento de primera clase.

-Suerte con eso- me dice mi hermano mientras lee su libro "Como no matar a tu hermano menor"

-Idiota- digo por lo bajo, o eso creo, ya que me dio un golpe en la cabeza son su maldito libro.

Si, tengo el hermano mas amoroso del mundo.

A veces sueño que de deshago de el, pero despues me despierto y me doy cuenta que no lo odio como digo que lo hago.

Al menos sabe guardar secretos, eso ya es un punto a su favor.

* * *

No estaba dando todo de mi.

Por mas que me esforzara, no estaba cantando con todo mi poder. Estaba distraida pensando en alguien mas, y eso no es bueno mientras tu y tu banda estan esnayando para uno de los festivales de otoño.

Los chicos me decian que me relajara y liberara la tension pateando una silla o rompiendo algo, ya he roto 3 vasos de vidrio, he pateado 2 sillas, le he gritado a Miroku y a Koga y sigo tensa, esto no me gusta para nada.

-Bebe un trago de tequila.- me dice Ayama con esa mirada perversa y con una botella en la mano.

-Por que no- digo mientras bebo un trago un poco largo.

Eso fue algo un poco "vuelvete loco", ya que lo paso a continuacion no fue muy agradable:

Le di una cachetada a Koga, le toque el trasero a Sango, casi beso a Ayame y a Miroku le restregue mis senos en su cara, aunque eso dijo que habia hecho, Sango dijo que era mentira.

Faltan 5 dias para el _Bloody line _y aun no logro hace bien los gritos de "la danse macabria du vampire".Miroku dijo que el los haria, pero quiero hacerlos yo, quiero demostrar que puedo hacer lo que sea con mi voz.

-si tan solo el saliera de mi cabeza por unos momentos- me digo a mi misma mientras miro el techo de mi habitacion.

_Knock, knock_, escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Adelante- digo suavemente.

-Hola extraña- escucho a mi tia saludarme.

-Hola tia- le respondo de vuelta.

-Al parecer no estas muy animada hoy- dice cuando se sienta a mi lado- ¿que sucede?- me pregunta mientras acaricias mis cabellos azules.

-No puedo pensar con claridad, hay alguien especial que no quiere salir de mi mente.

-Vaya, ese es un problema- me dice pensativa- ¿has pensado en hablar con ese alguien?

-¿Hablar? ¿para que?

-Pues, si esta en tu mente molestando, debes decirle que se vaya y que te deje hacer lo que debes hacer- me dice con un guiño.

-Pero si le digo eso creera que no quiero que este ahi, si quiero que este, pero no todo el tiempo.

-mmm entonces haz lo que creas que es correcto.

-Podria usarlo como fuente de inspiracion.

-Si asi lo prefieres- dice mi tia al momento que se pone de pie- ¿Vas a cenar con nosotras o saldras hoy tambien?

-Cenare con ustedes- le digo con una sonrisa

-Esta bien- dice cerrando la puerta tras si.

-Usarlo como fuente de inspiracion- repito en voz baja- asi podria estar ahi sin estorbarme, soy una genio.

Si, yo misma creo que soy una genio.

Cosas mias.

Cosas mias y de Inuyasha...

Bueno, es hora de concentrarse, primero la cena, despues el ensayo, primero la cena, despues el ensayo.

La cena fue muy deliciosa, me lleno hasta el punto de que casi que me duermo, pero debia practicar mis guturales sin estropear mi voz.

Se puede decir que en tres horas hice un gran avance.

Al menos podria cantar y no morir en el intento.

Pero de veras necesitaba ver a la persona que estoy usando como inspiracion. Deseaba ver a mi "muso" (no sabia como decirle)

Era una lastima que se encontrara tan lejos, ¿por que cuando mas queria verlo su padre tenia que mandarlo lejos? es como si lo supiera, y eso que aun no sabe que su hijo y yo somos novios.

Se que mi suerte no es la mejor, pero joder, ni siquiera me llamo para despedirse, se que se fue porque me lo dijo el dia que nos confesamos el uno al otro.

-Como sea, no pensare en eso hoy, lo hare mañana- digo mientras miro a la luna, la miro como si de Inuyasha se tratara.

La miro como si ella fuera la persona de la que, sin saberlo, me enamore.

-La proxima vez que lo vea no lo dejare decir una sola palabra- le digo a la luna decidida.

Una ultima mirada y me voy a mi cama, a soñar, a creer que lo que veo en mis sueños algun dia se hara realidad.

* * *

_-I know I'm alone, but somebody's watching me_

_Follows me everywhere I go_

_A cold flow surprised me again, I shiver_

_The presence of something I can hear it's breathing_

_Leave me alone, wherever you came from_

_Hearing so much voices, no one's talking_

_Oh leave me alone_

_Leave me alone, wherever you came from_

_Hearing so much voices, no one's talking_

_Waiting for something, nothing in the black of the night_

_Creeps around you, the invisible force that makes you crazy_

_I can't remember how it feels to be warm, to be alone..._

_Without that fear deep inside me_

_Icons of death float on beyond me_

_whispering my name and breathing my fear..._

_The menace of insanity_

_Inner voices cry out for action_

_Defenceless as I am_

_Lost in the alleged paradise_

_I'm not sure if I am here or elsewhere_

_Searching for satisfaction_

_Beyond the frontiers of my comprehension_

_Leave me alone, wherever you came from!_

_Hearing so much voices, no one's talking!_

_Leave me alone, wherever you came from!_

_Hearing so much voices, no one's talking!_

_Oh leave me alone_

Con una voz suave y un poco melancolica, Sango y yo cantamos el ultimo verso de la cancion, a duo, como siempre nos ha gustado.

Cuando empece a cantar en la banda, hace mas o menos un año, Sango se negaba a cantar conmigo, decia que la posicion del bajo era su lugar. Le insisti tanto que termino por aceptarlo.

Muchos han llegado a pensar que envidio su voz, que sueño con cantar igual a ella. Pero eso es totalmente falso, la admiro y mucho.

Siento que cuando canto con ella me siento complementa, nos complementamos mutuamente.

Despues de haber ensayado un par de canciones nos tomamos un descanso, Miroku habla con Ayame, Koga revisa su celular, Sango afina su bajo y yo solo me dedico a observarlos. Nunca pense que llegaria a amarlos como lo hago ahora.

Ahora son parte de mi, asi como soy parte de ellos.

Somos como una legion, un poco caotica, pero siempre estamos juntos.

Me gustaria que Inuyasha pudiera estar siempre con nosotros, solo se limita a salir con nosotros de vez en cuando y a venir a los ensayos a vernos como dos veces maximo. Dice que su padre no quiere que tenga algo que ver con el mundo de la musica y el por su bien debe obedecerlo.

Una vez me conto que su sueño era ser guitarrista pero que el negocio familiar no le deja.

Eso me parece basura.

Mi padre tambien tenia una familia rica y el era parte de su negocio, pero tambien se dedicaba a lo que le gustaba: el piano. Hacia presentaciones de vez en cuando, aun recuerdo la mirada de mi madre cuando me lo decia, sus ojos brillaban, como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo y asi era para ella.

-Kagome...- escucho a Sango decir mi nombre.

-¿Si?

-¿Prefieres un corset negro o rojo?- me dice mientras revisa su celular.

-¿un corset? ¿Para que?

-Una prima abrio una tienda de ropa medio exotica y rara y quiere regalarme algo de su inventario.

-Oh que gentil, pues me gustaria que fuera rojo.

-Bien, Ayame ¿quieres uno tambien?

-No gracias, ya tengo muchos en mi casa- dice mientras bebe un sorbo de su botella de agua.

-Nunca te he visto usar uno- le dice Koga con la ceja levantada.

-es que solo los uso en ocasiones especiales- le dice mientras le guiña un ojo.

-Pero nunca te he visto...- no termino su oracion, parecia haber recordado algo- ¡Ayame!- exclama entre enojado y avergonzado- ¿ esa vez tenia que ser con la luz apagada?

-Es que tenia muchas ganas- le dice Ayame mientras hace un puchero.

-Pero...-Koga parecia triste.

-Deberian de hablar de ese tipo de asuntos en privado ¬¬ - les digo con los brazos en jarra.

-mmm ¿y de que crees que estabamos hablando?- me pregunta Ayame con una sonrisa, desafiandome.

-No lo dire en voz alta- no iba a ceder.

-Ja, ganas por esta vez- me dice sacandome la lengua.

-Esta y las demas- digo en voz baja al tiempo que me volteo y siento un golpe en mi cabeza.

-Te escuche, enana- me dice Ayame mientras se rie.

-Hija de...

-a ver aver, dejen la pelea mis amores.- dice Sango al rescate- hora de ensayar que tenemos dos dias para dejar a la gene con ganas de mas.

-La señorita Sango tiene razon- dice Miroku al lado de Sango, tocando la parte que ya todos sabemos.

La golpiza que le dio fue tan epica que Koga la grabo con su celular y la subio a internet.

Ahhh, como encantar pasar tiempo con ellos...

* * *

Si hay algo por lo que pagaria en el mundo seria por poder volver a tocar la guitarra algun dia.

Hace tantos años que no la toco que ya casi ni recuerdo los acordes. Las clases de Miroku me han ayudado a recordar poco a poco, pero solo practicamos unas cuantas veces al mes cuando el tiempo lo permite. Desde que empece a trabajar con Sesshomaru no tengo mas tiempo que para hacer negocios e ir a la universidad, envidio mucho a Kagome por esa parte. Siempr digo que me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero, al igual que ayer, surgieron tratos nuevos, y esta vez de los grandes.

Haber viajado a Nueva York nada mas para firmar un maldito papel indica que lo estamos haciendo bien, significa que en verdad nos necesitan.

Nueva York es conocida mundialmente por sus razcacielos, cosa que a mi me da lo mismo, sin embargo, Wall Street es muy tentadora.

Mi padre supo enseñarle bien a mi hermano y el supo enseñarme a mi. Odio lo que hago, pero lo hago bien y eso me hace un poco feliz.

El penthouse no esta nada mal, de hecho es bien elegante y grande, lo mejor de lo mejor. Ya me imagino a mi y a Kagome aqui, cenando, conversando de cualquier trivialidad. Me imagino aqui viendola, me la imagino cantandome como toda una sirena, besandola, acariciando su espalda blanca, recostandola sobre la cama...

-Ay no- digo en voz baja al ver los resultados de tales pensamientos.

Si, una ereccion y de las buenas.

-Si sigo asi me volvere loco- digo mientras me acuesto boca abajo en la cama matrimonial.

Nunca he visto mucho el cuerpo de Kagome, a pesar de que usa pantalocillos y faldas cortas, siempre lo hace con leggins debajo, cosa que da espacio a la imaginacion. Se que sus senos son hermosos y firmes. ¿Como lo se? una vez que salimos a pasear al parque se tropezo (que raro ella), iba delante de mi asi que le sujete para que no se cayera y olteo quedando pegada a mi cuerpo y me gusto mucho esa sensacion. Creo que se dio cuenta porque se volteo rapidamente, lo hizo rapido, pero se que se sonrojo.

Esa sensacion, la expresion en su rostro, son cosas que dificilmente olvidare.

Si, esa muchacha me esta volviendo loco.

Es un enigma, un enigma precioso. Hay tanto que me gustaria descubrir de ella, es como esos tesoros que dificilmente se encuentra.

Parece que la excitacion no quiere irse facilemente, pienso mientras me acuesto boca arriba, aun con mi camisa azul, mis pantalones negros y mis zapatos negros.

No quiero estimularme, asi que opto por quedarme quieto con los ojos cerrados, pensando en arcoiris y cosas nauseabundamentes adorables, no hay nada mas mata pasiones que eso.

Al pasar los minutos, puedo sentir como mi miembro va bajando y quedando como deberia estar.

Al pasar una hora la excitacion se ha ido completamente.

Aprovecho para bañarme ya que mi hermano no esta, son las 7 de la noche y dijo que no volveria hasta las 10 porque debia hacer no se que, asi que tengo tres horas para pendejear.

Como primera cosa de mi lista esta escuchar musica a todo volumen y hacer headbang por toda el penthouse, aunque es dificil ya que mi cabello es corto.

Despues pido servicio a la habitacion, no hay nada mas satisfactorio que comer hasta reventar. Despues de comerme hasta las servilletas veo una pelicula hasta quedarme dormido, nuestro vuelo es mañana a eso de las diez asi que puedo levantarme un poco tarde.

La verdad que no hicimos mucho en este viaje, solo firmar unos documentos y hablar con los socios, resto no hice mas nada, Sesshomaru haciendo lo suyo seguramente con una "amiga" o que se yo, no comparte mucho su vida personal, aunque nunca lo he visto con alguna novia, solo una vez con una chica llamada Kagura, pero mama dijo que le rompio el corazon y no quiso saber mas nada de ella. Hace poco me entere por medio de mi madre que se habian vuelto hablar (Sesshomaru no habla de su vida con nadie, pero hay cosas que ni a la madre se le pueden ocultar).

El viaje el viaje en el avion no fue menos desagradable que el anterior, estar tanto tiempo sentado hizo que mi trasero se quedara plano.

Lo bueno de estar de vuelta en casa es que podre ver a Kagome y a mis amigos mas seguido.

Me fui sin avisarle, pero fue porque fue adelantaron la hora del vuelo y no me dio tiempo, cuando me acorde de avisarle ya era tarde asi que preferi no hacerlo y darle una sopresa cuando llegara.

-Debe estar molesta- me digo a mi mismo mientras voy conduciendo hacia la universidad- no me disculpara tan facilmente.

Efectivamente, tenia toda la razon...

* * *

-¡Hijo de perra!- le grito al chico ojidorado que tengo frente a mi- ¡Te vas sin decir nada y vuelves creyendo que lo olvidaria facilmente! ¡Si como no!

Le grite tantas groserias delante de la gente que ya ni recuerdo lo que le dije.

"Lo siento" era lo unico que decia mientras tenia la cabeza gacha.

Estaba casi al limite, hasta que vino y me beso de improvisto, eso no lo vi venir.

Me estaba besando delante de toda la poblacion estudiantel y la verdad que me encanto. Creo que sabia perfectamente que me calmaria en cuanto lo hiciera.

Nos besamos de manera muy apasionada, solo faltaba una habitacion y cama lo suficientemente grande y ya estariamos completos.

Desgraciadamente debiamos separarnos para respirar.

Lo hicimos y nos miramos, no habian muchas palabras para decir, solo me sonrio y yo le sonrei de vuelta.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos fuimos de la pequeña plaza.

-lo siento- le digo mientras centro mi miraba en la malteada de chocolate que tengo enfrente.

-¿Por que lo sientes?

-No debi gritarte delante de todo el mundo, fui muy estupida y mala, no lo merecias.

-Si lo merecia- me dice mientras toma mis manos y deposita un pequeño beso en ellas- se me olvido avisarte cuando regresaria, al final fue mas rapido de lo esperado.

-¿Te divertiste en Nueva York?

-La verdad que no- dice al tiempo que suelta un suspiro- me hacias falta.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto casi que con la mirada ilumindada

-Si, necesitaba una cantante chiflada que me hiciera reir.

-Pues yo era la candidata perfecta- le respondo a Inuyasha mientras me rio.

-Aun lo eres.

-¿ah?- no entendi eso ultimo.

-Aun necesito una cantante chiflada que me haga reir.

-¿Ah si? ¿para cuando la necesitas?

-¿Que haras pasado mañana?- me pregunta un poco serio.

-mmm pues, ensayare con la banda hasta las 2 de la tarde, ¿por que?

-Quiero que vengas a cenar conmigo, mis padres y mi hermano.

-¿Tu familia?- digo casi ahogandome con mi bebida.

-Si, quiero presentarte como mi novia.

-¿Como tu novia?- preguntando afinando la voz, cosa que pasa cuando estoy nerviosa, y si que lo estaba- ¡Claro, sera un placer!

-ok, perfecto- me dice con una sonrisa, una muy hermosa sonrisa.

Ay no, si hay algo que la gente rica y conservadora no puede tolerar soy yo: una chica con el cabello azul y a la que las calaveras le parecen adorables.

Ahora, ¿como me salvo de este lio?

_Continuara..._

* * *

_UFFFFFF caramba, parece que esta chica necesita ayuda urgentemente._

_Parece que su voz no la salvara de el archienemigo de las relaciones: conocer a los padres de tu pareja._

_Tendra que ingeniarselas para agradarle a su familia, ya se lleva bien con el hermano y con la madre, el desafio sera el padre._

_Que mal, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen reviews si les gusto y si tienen alguna sugerencia, toda opinion es bienvenida_

_att: AlissaBlue_

_Blesses_


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

-Un vestido rosa, eso deberias usar- me dice Rin con una sonrisa.

-primero muerta- le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabia que dirias eso- me dice mientras frota sus cienes- si crees que vestida toda de negro le agradaras al padre de Inuyasha, pues estas mal, parece que no conocieras a este tipo de gente.

Definitivamente si necesitaba ayuda, la gente millonaria nunca tuvo muy buena opinion de mi, ni siquiera mi familia. No sabia a quien mas acudir, Sango que es buena en esto de agradarle a la gente tuvo que ir a Osaka a visitar a su tia que estaba enferma, a Ayame ni loca le pido ayuda esta mas demente que yo, mi tia Tsubaki tuvo que trabajar doble turno en el hospital (es enfermera) y Rin era la unica disponible.

la miro a los ojos, con cara suplicante- por favor, cualquier cosa menos algo rosado.

Estaba casi de rodillas, mi prima me veia con cara de no saber que pasaba. Era una escena digna de telenovela dramatica.

-¿Que quieres usar?- me pregunta relajando su expresion.

-Me gustaria usar el vestido que use para la convencion _Steampunk._

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Solo quiero usar el vestido, no los accesorios. Me gustaria usarlo con medias de red y stilettos negros.

Era un vestido negro de mangas de tiritas, era simple pero provocativo, en la espalda tenia un agujero y al frente unos volados que iban desde el escote hasta las rodillas, que era donde el vestido terminaba. Gane muchos admiradores secretos cuando lo use en una convencion del estilo _Steampunk, _use un sombrero de copa y guantes negros de encaje junto con medias de red y botas de trenzas negras.

-Te veras decente por lo menos- dice Rin resignada- usa el cabello suelto.

-¿Suelto? pense que sugeririas que me hiciera un peinado o alguna mierda asi-le digo con una mueca.

-Los peinados no te sientan tan bien, y tu cabello se ve lindo suelto al natural.- Dice mientras escribe en su laptop.

-mmm vale- le digo mientras me veo en el espejo.

La cena con la familia de Inuyasha seria dentro de 4 horas, es tiempo suficiente para arreglarme.

4 horas para ponerme decente.

...

Rin aparte de ser una excelente escritora tambien es una muy buena maquilladora.

Me hizo un ahumado en los ojos con negro y un poco de rojo y de verdad se ve muy bien. Me pinto los labios de rojo oscuro y me encanto el resultado, si tuviera el cabello negro pudiera parecerme un poco a Sonya Scarlet.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-me pregunta Rin mientras bebe una taza de te.

-Un poco nada mas- le digo con la voz un poco temblorosa, sentia un vacio en el estomago.

-Estas mintiendo-dice dando un sorbo.

-¿Por que lo sabes todo?

-Es mi trabajo- me dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Aun quieres escribir tu libro?- le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- me dice como si nada.

-¿En serio? crei que esperarias un año como me habias dicho. - le digo casi que con la boca abierta.

-Decidi hacerlo antes un dia mientras estaba tratando de dormir, pense en escribir una historia corta pero antes de darme cuenta ya llevaba seis capitulos asi que decidi continuarla.

-Eso es impresionante- le digo alabandola- Sabes, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte a publicarlo.

-¿Que?- me pregunta Rin con mucha sorpresa- ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿donde la conociste?

Wow, muchas preguntas en poco tiempo.

-Me lo presento el padre de Miroku, el dia de la presentacion.

-¿Quien es esa persona? ¿Acaso la conozco?- me pregunta acercandose a mi, de manera muy espeluznante.

-Rin calmate- le digo mientras coloco mis manos en forma de proteccion- El hermano de Inuyasha tiene una amiga que tiene una editorial que publica libros de gente novata, pero conoce gente importante asi que si les gusta lo que escribes podrian publicarlo en una editorial prestigiosa.

-Ay Kagome-dice mientras se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos- ¿que hiciste?- parecia mas una pregunta para ella que para mi.

-¿que? ¿No te gusta?

-No es eso, eso solo que ahora que me lo dijiste debo esforzarme mas y hacerlo perfecto.

-Lo siento- le digo casi triste.

-No es tu culpa, se que solo querias ayudar.- dice Rin dandome un abrazo fraternal- Ese hermano de Inuyasha debe ser muy buena persona, no todos se ofrecen a ayudar a una desconocida.

-No te creas, solo te ayuda porque eres una estudiante prodigio, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber si es buena persona, solo se que no es tan pedanto y odioso como su padre.

-Eso ya es un punto a su favor- dice mientras suelta una risita.

Estuvimos sentadas un rato en la sala hasta que esuche el ruido de un coche al estacionarse: Inuyasha habia llegado.

* * *

He de decir que estaba muy nervioso. Temia que mi padre se dejara llevar por la apariencia de mi ahora novia.

A mi madre eso le valia verga, solo se interesaba por la gente en si, no por su apariencia.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Kagome no esperaba ver lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

-Te ves hermosa- le digo mientras beso el dorso de su mano.

-Tu tampoco te ves mal- me dice con una sonrisa esplendida, el rojo en sus labios le sentaba muy bien- ¿Nos vamos?

Me pregunta, debio haberse dado cuenta que me quede viendola como bobo, que verguenza- si, claro- le respondo apresurado mientras le abro la puerta del copiloto.

Entro y arranco.- mi hermano no podra cenar con nosotros esta noche- le digo intentando entablar una conversacion.

-mmm que pena, ¿y eso porque?

-Dijo que tenia unos asuntos importantes, gente que ver, algo asi.- le digo al tiempo que paro en un semaforo en rojo.

-pero tus padres si cenaran con nosotros, ¿no?

-Claro, ¿has a ido al _Vernian _?

-No, pero me han dicho que es un lugar hermoso- me dice con una sonrisa, una muy hermosa sonrisa.

-Ahi cenaremos.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- me pregunta con una expresion graciosa en la cara.

-mmm no- digo a los segundos- ¿por que tanta sorpresa?- le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Es muy dificil conseguir una reservacion alli, aunque ya recorde que tu familia es asquerosamente rica- me dice con los brazos cruzados.

-ahhh val, ¿asquerosamente rica? ¿En serio?

-¿Ah?- dice sin entender lo que quiero decir.

-¿Tienes que decirlo de esa manera? Suena un poco grosero y barbaro.

-Aish lo siento- me dice ocultandose su cara con sus manos- esa es mi manera de hablar, te prometo que ya no lo hare.

-No me molesta que hables asi, tan sincera y directa.

-¿En serio?- me pregunta casi que con el rostro iluminado- ¡Gracias!- dice alto con euforia, mientras me da un abrazo.

Fue un poco incomodo ya que iba manejando pero pude controlar el auto.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante ya mis padres nos estaban esperando, en una mesa en un lugar apartado y exclusivo, beneficios de tener una familia "asquerosamente rica", segun Kagome.

Mi padre y mi madre estaban muy elegante, mi padre con sus trajes de siempre y mi madre con un vestido color crema y el cabello suelto, era parecido al de Kagome, liso arriba y ondulado abajo.

Al llegar los saludo educadamente, en el momento en el que voy a presentarles a Kagome ella se niega a salir detras de mi, parecia un niña pequeña.

-Vamos- le digo bajo.- Madre, padre, les presento a mi novia.- les digo mientras sostengo la mano de Kagome.

-Mucho gusto- dice esta muy nerviosa estrechandole la mano a mi padre y a mi madre.

-Ya nos conocemos cariño, ¿por que tanta formalidad?- dice la madre de Inuyasha muy divertida con la situacion.

-Su hijo lo quiso de esta manera- le dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Si, mi hijo tiene unos gustos un tanto raros- Dice mi padre, en forma de burla- Bueno, vamos a sentarnos- dice mi padre apartandole la silla mi madre mientras yo aparto la silla de Kagome.

Mientras el camarero nos trae la carta intento romper el incomodo silencio que se formo al rato.- ¿Alguna novedad en la alta sociedad?- pregunto en un intento de no permanecer callado.

-¿Conoces al joven Koga Najima?- me pregunta mi madre.

-Si lo conozco, es amigo nuestro- digo refiriendonos a Kagome y a mi.

-Su madre dice que a lo mejor un dia de estos le proponga algo mas serio a su noviecita- dice mi madre con una sonrisa demasiado picante.

-Wow, quien lo viera, crecen tan rapido- dice Kagome como si de su hijo se tratara. Mi madre casi estalla de risa con su comentario, solo se limito a reir bajo.

-Verdad que si tienes razon.

Se notaba a leguas que Kagome estaba nerviosa, podia olerlo en ella, pero se estaba esforzando por no hecharlo a perder, de eso no habia duda.

* * *

Un poco mas y vomitaba, los nervios que sentia no eran normales.

Se que sus padres tienen unas expecativas casi imposibles de alcanzar, pero coño, esto es inhumano.

Su madre no me preocupana tanto, era un amor, pero su padre se veia como el propio ogro amargado del que todos se alejan.

Los tres conversabamos pero el viejo ni siquiera nos miraba, solo hablaba cuando su esposa le preguntaba algo y solo respondia monosilabos.

-¿haz pensado en cantar opera?- me pregunta Izayoi mientras come su ensalda (dijo que la llamara por su nombre, la hacia sentir vieja cuando le decia "señora")

-mmm la verdad que no, el metal es mas mi estilo.

-ja eso se nota bastante- dice el señor Inu no, volviendose a burlar de mi.

-aja claro- le respondo de vuelta, en ese momento levanto la vista de su cordero para verme fijamente- esa es la idea, que bueno que lo noto- le digo con una sonrisa amplia mientras bebo un largo trago de vino.

-Si, soy muy observador- dice mirandome fijamente.

-Ya veo, ¿es usted de los que les gusta tener todo controlado?- le pregunto de manera muy educada. La reaccion de Inuyasha en ese momento era algo como "o me la llevo corriendo o la estrangulo", ups, creo que algo hice mal.

-Un poco si- responde el señor Inu no, dejando en ese momento de mirarme y reanudando su accion con el cordero.- En el mundo de los negocios hay que ser muy observador y cauteloso.

-Debe ser un dolor de cabeza.

-En esto tienes razon- me dice bebiendo un trago de vino tinto

-entonces Kagome, ¿Eres cantante en algun grupo o algo asi?- me pregunta Izayoi, volviendo a la pregunta anterior.

-Tiene su propia banda- le dice Inuyasha mientras come su raviolli.

-oh vaya, si que eres multifacetica- dice Izayoi de manera elegante.

-Ni tanto, apenas estamos empezando. Se llama _Angels fall first _

_-_Es un nombre muy bonito.

-Claro, lo escogio ella.- dice Inuyasha poniendome en un pedestal de nuevo.

-Vaya, se ve que mi hijo te quiere mucho- dice ella de manera un poco indiscreta, Inuyasha casi se ahoga con la comida y lo mismo paso con su padre. Eso no se lo esperaba madre.

-Mama, creo que has bebido mucho vino.

-Ay no empieces, sabes que es asi- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esto se esta tornando muy incomodo. Es malo mentir, pero a veces ser muy honesta no mejora las situaciones.

-Cariño, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para decir esas cosas?- dice Inu no, parecia molesto.

-Nunca es pronto para esas cosas- dice muy segura de sus palabras.

-bueno, si tu lo dices- dice su marido desistiendo.

Si fuera un avestruz hace horas que hubiese metido la cabeza dentro de un agujero. Ibamos tan bien hasta que salto el tema de "si la quieres", "no la quieres,"etc...

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que cada quien culmino su plato, Inuyasha pago la cuenta y me saco volando de ahi, ni siquiera se despidio de sus padres, tan solo me tomo por el brazo y me arrastro hacia afuera, con suerte pude agarrar mi bolso.

Cuando estabamos en el auto no hablo en todo el camino hasta mi casa y conducia muy rapido, me asuste por un momento hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Lo siento- me dijo al tiempo que estaciono.

-¿Por que lo sientes?- le pregunto sin entender la situacion del todo.

-Mi madre, a veces suele decir las cosas sin pensar, muchas veces saca conclusiones en su cabeza y...

-¿Entonces no me quieres?- no deje que terminara de hablar.

-¿Que? Claro que te quiero- me dice un poco alarmado.

-mmm como dijiste que tu madre siempre saca conclusiones en su cabeza- estaba empezando a molestarme y a entristecerme poco a poco.

-Claro que te quiero- me dice mientras me agarra por los hombros, aun estabamos en su auto.

-Deja de hacer eso- le digo de manera un poco cortante.

-Vale, lo siento- dice mientras me suelta al instante- ¿te lastime?

-No, solo no me gusta que me agarres asi- digo escondiendo la mirada un poco.

-Te prometo que la proxima vez si sera perfecto- me dice tomando mi mano y dandome un beso alli.

-No quiero nada perfecto- le digo con una sonrisa- ademas, conmigo es imposible que algo salga perfecta.

-Tu eres perfecta- dice Inuyasha.

-¿Que? estas loco- le digo con una ceja levantada.

-Si, estoy loco por ti- me dice sonriendome de medio lado, se veia sexy cada vez que hacia eso. -¿tu no lo estas por mi?- me dice acercandose lentamente hasta mi rostro.

-¿si te digo que si, dejarias de hacer eso cada vez que estamos solos?- digo con mis labios rozando los suyos.

-Tal vez si- me besa- tal vez no- me besa- no lo se- y me sigue besando y yo le correspondo. Su lengua pedia permiso para entrar en mi boca y con gusto le di permiso. Su lengua se entrelazaba con la mia, parecia una lucha para saber quien podria dominar la boca del otro. El me acariciaba la espalda me manera muy lenta mientras yo tocaba su pecho firme y bien formado, incluso bajo la camisa se podia sentir que el tipo hace ejercicio.

La cosa se torno mas caliente, cuando empezo a acariciar mis senos, rozaba sus dedos contra mis pezones y se sentia demasiado bien, fue bajando sus manos, acariciando mi vientre y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de pasar algo por lo que yo jamas habia pasado.

Bruscamente me separe de el y de sus caricias.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta respirando con dificultad y con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

-lo siento- le digo respirando con dificultad tambien- es que es un poco tarde y mañana debo madrugar.

-Ah cierto, asi me habias dicho ayer- dice sentandose derecho otra vez detras del volante- ¿te acompaño hasta la puerta?

-Si asi lo deseas- le digo saliendo del auto.

Ya frente a la pueta y a punto de entrar Inuyasha me detiene.

-¿Sabes que es lo que estuvo a punto de pasar?- me pregunto un agitado y algo apenado.

-creo que si- le digo sonrojandome un poco.

-¿Crees? osea que...- Inuyasha abrio los ojos como platos, yo simplemente le asenti- ¿nunca haz hecho, tu sabes?

-No, nunca- le digo aun mas roja que antes.

-Vaya, lamento haber ido tan rapido- me dice disculpandose, se veia muy apenado.

-Tranquilo no es tu culpa que aun sea virgen- le digo intentando parecer graciosa.

-Vaya, para ti todo es un chiste- me dice riendose y viendo su reloj- ¡Joder que es tardisimo!

-Vete antes de se haga mas tarde.

-Vale, adios- dice mientras me besa, pero con un poco menos intensidad que antes- sobre lo otro, en serio lamento haber sido tan abusador.

-Ya olvidalo- le digo sonriendo- adios.

-¡Adios!- me grita desde su auto.

Yo me quedo ahi viendolo partir y pensando que, un poco mas y me hubiese entregado.

Le hubiese dado mi virginidad a Inuyasha...

* * *

Hay veces en la vida en las que todo puede salir mal. Hay veces en la vida en la que todo puede salir de puta madre, todo dependi de tu actitud, estado de animo y sobre todo, si dormiste bien o no.

Se que mi vida no es un cuento de hadas, no soy una princesa pero me niego a ser la sirvienta que nadie quiere y solo recibe desprecio y trapos para lavar. He trabajado duro para no ser una don nadie, he trabajado y sudado sangre para ser buena en lo que hago. Me he quemado las pestañas dia y noche estudiando y practicando para salir bien en mis estudios. Muchos dicen que estudiar musica es una perdida de tiempo, yo creo que hacer que no te gusta si es una verdadera perdida de tiempo.

Gracias a mi esfuerzo y trabajo estoy aqui haciendo lo que me gusta: cantar.

Puedo sentir la brisa de la noche en mi rostro, puedo escuchar los gritos de la gente frente al escenario, si, al fin he logrado lo que siempre quise: cantarle a las personas.

Se puede decir que al final todo valio la pena, absolutamente todo. A la gente le gusta la banda, les gusto yo, les gusta el trasero de Ayame, las mujeres suspiran por Miroku, le agradamos a la gente, ese es un reto grande. Nada me hubiese gustado mas que Inuyasha estuviera aqui, le hubiera gustado estar aqui junto a nosotros.

Si, casi todos los momentos en mi vida han sido de desesperanza y desesperacion, pero desde que lo conoci, todo eso ha cambiado. Ahora me puedo dar el lujo de que decir que soy plenamente feliz y lo expreso con cada cancion que estoy cantando en este momento, desde guturales hasta suaves liricos, en cada nota hay una gota de felicidad, una felicidad que es mi y que algun me gustaria compartir con alguien.

Al final del concierto terminamos exhaustos, tras bambalinas no fue mas relajante, habia un monton de gente que queria conocernos. Algunos se pasaron de fastidiosos, pero no tenian malas intenciones.

Cuano fuimos al hotel pude darme una largo baño como Dios manda, tarde como una hora en el baño, eso me costo varias maldiciones por parte de Sango y Ayame que compartian la habitacion conmigo, fue tan divertido.

Al dia siguiente nos divertimos mucho visitando los templos de Kyoto y los jadines, era un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad, lastima que al dia siguiente tuvimos que partir a la ruidosa Tokio.

Con el apuro no me dio tiempo de fastidiar a Koga con lo que habia dicho la madre de Inuyasha, eso sobre que se le iba a proponer a Ayame. Lo mas seguro es que fuera un invento de su madre, se por boca de Ayame que a la madre de Koga le gusta exagerar un poco lo que esta relacionado con su hijo.

Regresar a a rutina fue un poco aburrido, volver a la clases, tener que lidiar con la presencia de Kikyo otra vez, tener que madrugar, la verdad que a veces uno puede cansarse y hartarse algo.

Al menos hoy estoy disfrutando de un momento a solas con el en el cine, haber venido a ver una pelicula de terro fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho, mas que porque me reia cada vez que Inuyasha brincaba asustado cada vez que habia una escena de miedo, en vez de el abrazarme a mi yo lo abrazaba a el.

-Nenita- le deci burlandome cuando saliamos de la sala.

-¡No me asuste! Solo me sorprendia- me decia un poco sonrojado.

-Si claro- le digo sarcastica bebiendo lo que me queda de refresco.

-¡Es la verdad!- seguia insistiendome- ¿Que acaso a ti nada te da miedo?

-claro que si hay cosas que me asustan, a diferencia de ti yo si se disimular- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Kéh! insensible.- me dice volteando la mirada.

Siempre hacia cuando me llevaba la contraria, en estos dias habia aprendido a entender todos sus gestos, la verdad que a veces se comporta como un niño, uno muy sexy.

-No hagas eso- le digo con un tono algo triste.

-¿Que cosa?- me pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Voltear la cada cada vez que no estamos de acuerdo.

-¿Por que? ¿Te molesta?- me pregunta detiendo su andar y cruzandose de brazos.

-Si, y mucho- le digo poniendo los brazos en jarra y siendo muy directa.

No respondio. Eso no se lo esparaba.

-Te ves linda cuando te enfadas- me dice tras verme fijamente durante unos segundos- de ahora en adelante te hare enfadar mas seguido-me dice asintiendo, convencido de su idea.

-...- simple Kagome Higurashi se quedo sin palabras :v.

-Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿cierto?- dice acercandose lentamente hacia, acorralandome contra la pared del pasillo, miro a ambos lados y me doy cuenta de que estamos completamente solos.

Se lo ha pensado muy bien el cabron ¬¬

-Veo que te diste cuenta- dice mirandome a los ojos.

-no eres tan tonto como pense- le digo con una media sonrisa, retandolo.

-¿Ah?- sonrio al mirar su reaccion.- ¿Creias que era tonto?- dice separano rapidamente de mi, creo que se ofendio.

-ahh...mmmm, nope, para nada- le digo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eres cruel y despiadada- me dice poniendo ojos de perrito. No sabia como actuar ante esta rara e incomoda situacion.

-Lo siento- le rapidamente- solo estaba jugando, no queria que...- me habia robado un beso mientras hablaba. Yo solo me quede estatica, lo hizo tan rapido que no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de protestar.

-Caiste- me dice rompiendo en carcajadas.

-Hay que ver no tienes remedio- le digo negando con la cabeza.

-Te gusto el beso y lo sabes- me dice tomando mi mano y empezando a caminar.

Tenia razon, claro que me gusto.

-Tenias que ver tu cara, era super epica.

-Claro campeon, lo que tu digas.

-jajaja eres tan unica.

-Lo se, por eso te gusto- le digo arrogante, no solo el podia serlo.

-Tienes razon, prometeme que nunca cambiaras.

-¿Como?- no entendia lo que queria decir.

-Prometeme que siempre seras tu.

-ahh seguro, ¿por que no?- le digo aun sin entenderlo del todo.

-Se hace tarde, mejor apuremonos.- me dice caminando mas rapido.

Se puede decir que hoy fue un dia perfecto.

Se puede decir que al fin estoy viviendo como lo hace una persona normal, sin tanto drama o llanto.

¿Cuanta me durara esta felicidad?

_Continuara..._


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

Los encuentros posteriores con los padres de Inuyasha fueron un poco mas normales que el primero, al menos su padre ya no me veia con desden, pero su madre era una super suegra, cada vez que Inuyasha me llevaba a su casa se la pasaba hablandome de sus hijos, ya saben, esas cosas humillantes que a las madres les gusta contarle a los extraños.

La primera vez que fui a su casa, o mejor dicho, palacio, me perdi. Sali a ver los jardines, que eran gigantes y hermosos, y termine casi que en el bosque, esa tarde Inuyasha me busco como loco, por suerte me encontro, justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, cuando me vio me abrazo como si no me hubiese visto en años.

Desde ese dia cada vez que estamos juntos no me deja sola, dice que mis sentidos de orientacion son una mierda, lo peor es que cierto. Pasaba muy buenos ratos en ese palacio.

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro muy corto, _Carmilla_, era su nombre. Era una historia de vampiros, dicen que fue una de las primeras de ese generos. Estaba casi terminando cuando siento una mano posarse en mi hombro.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- grito asustada y poniendome de pie rapidamente.

-Calmate- dice Sesshomaru con cara de fastidio.

-No me asustes asi otra vez- le digo con una mueca en mi rostro- pude haberte atacado.

-Si claro- dice cruzado de brazos.

-Como sea, ¿que sucede?

-Hable con tu prima hoy- me dice sentandose en uno de los muebles- Casi me deja sordo, pero llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Lo siento, grita cuando esta emocionada- digo tomando asiento junto a el.

-Mañana nos reuniremos ella, Kagura y yo para hablar sobre eso, solo queria que lo supieras.

-oh, gracias que atento- le digo con una sonrisa- ¿Haz visto a tu hermano?- pregunto cambiando de tema

Sesshomaru se levanta y mira por la ventana, observando el atardecer.

-Hace rato vi que entro en su habitacion- dice tapando un bostezo- Ultimamente te veo siempre por aqui, ¿te corrieron de tu casa?

-No- digo mientras me rio- Tu hermano siempre insiste en que venga todas las tardes,a veces me va a buscar a mi casa, o a donde quiera que este- digo con una sonrisa, observando a la nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que Sesshomaru decidio hablar.

-Nunca trajo a Kikyo a la casa- dice de repente- al menos no porque quisiera.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto un poco intrigada.

-Cuando empezo su relacion al menos las sonrisas de el eran verdaderas- dice sentandose junto a la ventana- al tiempo dejo de sonreir como antes.- dice sereno, sin ninguna expresion en su cara, como siempre.

-¿Por que me dices eso?

El se queda en silencio durante un momento, parecia meditar.

-Crei que deberias saberlo, el nunca te lo hubiese dicho.

-¿Por que no habria de hacerlo?

-Es un poco orgulloso, no le gusta admitir delante delante de los demas que una mujer lo ha cautivado.

-¿Y tu si lo harias?

-por supuesto que no- responde rapidamente- asi somos nosotros- dice poniendose de pie- Me voy, adios.

-Adios- digo agitando la mano detras de el.

-Vaya, eso si que fue raro- me digo a mi misma.

* * *

No queria separarme de ella, simplemente porque no me daba la gana.

La obligaba a visitarme todos los dias, si no podia venir por si sola, iba a donde estuviera y la buscaba.

Solo por las noches la dejaba en paz, no queria estar lejos de ella ni por un minuto.

Pero por mas que quisiera tenia que dejarla, ambos teniamos nuestras diligencias, ella con su banda, que ya estaba empezando a hacer sus propias canciones y yo con el negocio familiar. Cuando venia a mi casa trabajamos juntos, yo la ayudaba a escribir canciones y ella me ayudaba con los negocios.

Cuando no teniamos nada que hacer nos poniamos a tocar, yo tocaba la guitarra y ella cantaba, disfrutabamos el tiempo juntos.

Desde lo que paso esa noche en mi auto, no hemos vuelto a hacer algo parecido. No queria quitarle lo mas sagrado que tenia, iba a esperar a que me casara con ella.

Si, pienso convertirla en mi esposa y hacerle el amor todos los dias como minimo.

Hade dos meses que somos novios.

Hace dos meses que no he visto a Kikyo.

Hace dos meses que empece a tocar la guitarra de nuevo.

Kagome fue mi impulso a hacer lo que me gusta, hay tantas formas en las que quisiera agradecerle.

Ultimamente la he encontrado distraida, hace dos noches, cuando estabamos cenando junto a mi familia, apenas probo la langosta, solo bebia vino y se limitaba a sonreir o a responder cualquiera pregunta que le hicieran. Fue muy extraño, nunca la habia visto tan metida en su mundo.

Hoy fuimos al centro comercial a comer pizza y a jugar en los árcades.

Siempre me gana cada vez que jugamos, sin embargo, hoy le gane 4 veces seguidas. Algo malo le esta pasando.

-¿Por que nunca me dice nada?- me pregunto a mi mismo viendo el techo de mi cuarto- Ahora que me doy cuenta, casi ni habla de si misma a menos que le pregunte de manera muy especifica.

Se que es huerfana desde los nueve años y que desde entonces vive con su tia, mas nada. Yo le he contado toda mi vida, bueno, casi, hay cosas que aun no estoy preparado para decirle, cosas que tienen que ver conmigo, Kikyo y ella

-Algun dia le contare- digo sentandome al borde de la cama- cuando encuentre las palabras adecuadas.

_Las palabras adecuadas..._

* * *

Escribir canciones nunca fue mi fuerte, pero hace dos semanas que empece y me esta empezando a buscar esto de escribir. Claro que con ayuda de Rin e Inuyasha.

Decidimos hacer nuestra propia musica, pero seguire cantando canciones de nuestras bandas favoritas de vez en cuando. Es un poco dificl, la universidad nos tiene un poco locos, pero nos las arreglamos para hacerlo todo, Mirok, Koga y Sango se encargar de hacer musica, Ayame y yo escribimos las letras, nos divertimos mucho haciendolo.

Hace poco escribimos una historia, sobre un niño que escribe sus ultimas palabras antes de saltar al vacio. Si, es un poco deprimente, pero habiamos visto una pelicula triste cuando la creamos, asi que solo escribimos lo que sentiamos en ese momento.

Plasmar tus sentimientos sobre un pedazo de papel es un poco mas dificil de lo que crees. Puedes escribir un monton de palabras diciendo que tu vida apesta, pero hay que escoger las palabras correctas si quieres transmitirle eso a alguien mas. Toda mi vida esta escrita en mi computadora, practicamente es un copia de mi, yo estoy alli. Nunca se lo mostraria a nadie, el dia que eso pase tendria que estar lo suficientemente rota como para mostrarle a alguien los problemas por los que he pasado estos once años.

Me propuse olvidar, pero es mas dificil de lo que pense.

Sango esta sentada en aquella mesa, esperandome, se ve bonita con ese vestido lila y el cabello suelto. Me saluda alegremente agitando la mano yo le devuelvo el saludo mientras le sonrio a la vez.

-Bonita falda- me dice cuando me siento frente- ¿donde la compraste?

-Fue un regalo- le respondo leyendo el menu- La madre de Inuyasha me la compro cuando fue a Milan.

-Que linda- dice despues de beber agua- Me gustaria tener tu suerte- dice con drama.

-¿Por que dices eso? Si los padres de Miroku tambien estan podridos en plata- le digo con burla.

-Nunca te cansas verdad- me dice rechinando los dientes.

-¿De molestarte? Amadia mia, dulce mujer, yo vivo para eso- le digo con acento britanico.

-No me hables asi que me sonrojo- dice seductora- ¿Por que te gusta hacerme sentir asi?- me dice acercandose a mi y dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora la que se sonroja soy- le digo siguiendole el juego- ahora, hablando en serio- digo cambiando mi postura- ¿como la pasan haciendo musica?

-Nos divertimos mucho- dice comiendo de la ensalada que pidio- Koga es excelente compositor, no sabia que pudiera hacerlo tan bien.

-Si, va mucho mas avanzado que nosotros en la carrera, no me sorprenderia, ¿Miroku como lo esta haciendo?

-Bien, me gustan sus solos y junto a mi bajo tienen buena resonancia, ¿Ayame como se porta?

-Se esta portando bien, cuando escribe es completamente diferente, es mas seria y un poco sentimental, casi creo que escribe con el corazon- digo riendo al tiempo que tomo un pedazo de la pizza que me ordene (si, para mi sola).

-Somos tan raros- dice sonriendo.

-Asi nos amamos- le digo sonriendo de igual manera.

-Si, tienes razon, cambiando de tema, ¿Como te va con Inuyasha?

-Nos va bien, aunque siempre quiere que este con el, a veces hasta me busca donde quiera que este y me arrastra con el hasta su casa para que pase el dia junto a el- digo riendo.

-Y todavia no han.. ya sabes- dice con discrecion.

-¿Eso? no, aunque el dia que conoci a sus padres cuando me llevo a mi casa nos pusimos muy calientes, pero nos frenamos- digo un poco sonrojada (ultimamente me sonrojo mucho...)

-Vaya, ¿Todavia eres virgen?- dice bajando un poco la voz.

-Si, aun no quiero experimentar eso, no todavia.

-mmm vale, si asi lo prefieres- dice terminando su comida y bebiendo un trago de te helado.

Nos quedamos un rato conversando antes de irnos, fuimos a su casa a estudiar un poco y despues, como siempre, Inuyasha me llevo a su casa para que pasara el dia con el. Pero esta vez lo notaba un poco distinto, parecia distraido.

Me asuste un poco, el no era de los que se la pasaba en su mundo, esa era yo. ¿Habria algo que lo pertubaba en ese momento? Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me sorprendi al ver que no estabamos en su casa, estabamos frente a un lugar que nunca habia visto, parecia ser un club social.

-¿donde estamos?- le pregunte de inmediato, durante el trayecto estuve tan pendiente de el que ni siquiera me fije a ver el camino.

-Es el club a donde pertenece mi familia- me dice con poco interés- ven, entremos- me dice cuando toma mi mano y me lleva con el.

Cuando entre crei que estaba en un hotel de lujo, hasta el piso me maravillo, las decoraciones, el vestibulo, todo.

No tuvo que ni ir a la recepcion, se notaba que alli todo el mundo sabia quien era el. Me llevo al restaurante que estaba en el club, el cual tambien me maravillo, ahi todo era elegante y con clase, no me sentia comoda para nada. Pidio una mesa para dos, nos sentamos uno al frente del otro, me hizo recordar cuando estaba en la oficina del director.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto seria.

-muchas cosas- me dice serio de igual manera.

El silencio que habia no era normal.

-¿Que te sucede?- le pregunto nuevamentemente.

-Muchas cosas- repite lo mismo.

Decidi no preguntar mas nada, en cualquier momento hablaria y me diria que coño le estaba pasando.

Pasaron, mas o menos, veinte eternos minutos. Inuyasha me veia fijamente, como cuando un leon vigila a su presa, atento hasta el mas minimo movimiento, curioso.

No ordene comida, deje que el ordenara por mi, no tenia animos de nada, solo queria saber, no me gustaban los enigmas y menos que me dejaran con las dudas.

Habia algo que lo perturbada, por mas que pareciera tranquilo, en su mirada se notaba su desesperacion.

-Hay algo que debes saber- dijo de repente. Me asuste un poco, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto intrigada.

-Hace tiempo, cinco años mas o menos, mi familia decidio formar una alianza con la familia de Kikyo.

-Eso lo se- digo confundida.

-Esa alianza no se hizo porque mi padre lo quisiera, yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella- dijo observando su plato de comida, intacto.

-¿La amabas?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño un poco- Eso si no lo sabia.

-Si, pero ella no era quien yo pensaba- dijo cambiando un poco el semblante.

-¿como?

-Hace mas tiempo atras, una familia amiga de la mia hizo una fiesta en su mansion. Habia mucha gente alli y me estaba sofocando asi que decidi salir al patio trasero, estaba observando el cielo, cuando una figura en las sombras me sorprendio, era una chica, con un sueter y pantalones de mezclilla y un morral, ella creo que me vio, asi que salio corriendo.- decia viendome a los ojos.

Yo estaba igual o mas sorprendida que el.

-Sabes, hay algo que nunca te he dicho.- empece a hablar- cuando tenia quince años, me fui a vivir con la familia de mi padre, crei que viviria bien, pero no fue asi. Eran malos conmigo, asi que un dia decidi escapar, ese dia estaban celebrando el aniversario de la aseguradora que les pertenece.

-Tu y Kikyo se parecen tanto, cuando le propuse matrimonio crei que tu eras ella- dijo al fin.- No sabia como decirte esto, no habia encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Como supiste que yo era la que viste esa noche?

-De tanto pensar recorde con exactitud tu rostro, actualmente estas tan diferente que no te reconoci- dijo sonriendo- Igual me gustas mas como eres.

-Gracias- dije inconscientemente.

-¿Gracias por que?- pregunta confundido.

-Nunca le habia dicho a nadie lo que te dije hace un momento- dije tras beber un trago de agua.- es un poco incomodo.

-Esta bien, no hablaremos mas de eso- dijo tomandome de la mano.

-¿Entonces me trajiste aqui para decirme que hace cinco años me viste escapando?- pregunto mas relajada que antes.

-Si, tambien queria mostrarte el lugar.

-Es bonito.

-Si, podemos venir cada vez que quieras.

-mmm ¿Cada vez que quiera?

-Si, hay de todo aqui- dice comiendo al fin de su comida.- Esta fria- dice mientras mastica.

-Eso te pasa por tonto- digo dandole un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-No me golpees- me dice como niño regañado.

-Oh lo siento cariño, ¿un beso calmaria tu dolor?

-Si es en la boca, claro que si- dice sonriendo de medio lado.

-mmm, interesante- digo limpiandolo con una servilleta y dandole un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿mejor?

-creo que un me duele un poco- dice fingiendo dolor en el cuello.

-No abuses- le digo riendo.

No dijo nada, solo empezo a reirse y yo me le uni.

Despues de hablar un rato en el restaurante empezo a darme un tour por todo el lugar. Me mostro los salones de baile, los spa, los gimnasios, varias canchas, el campo de golf y por ultimo me llevo a la piscina.

Era de noche y lo hubiese considerado una de los momentos mas hermosos que he presenciado ya que era luna llena y se reflejaba completamente sobre el agua de la enorme piscina, si no hubiese sido porque Inuyasha me abrazo por la espalda y se lanzo a la piscina conmigo en sus brazos. El agua estaba desgraciadamente helada, estaba por llegar invierno.

-¡Idiota!- le grito enojada- ¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza o que?!- grito saliendo de la piscina toda empapada y chorreando agua.

-Tienes un lindo trasera- dice a mis espaldas riendose- ¿me dejas tocarlo?

-¡NO!- le grito aun mas enojada- ¡Ni creas que decirme eso hara que no te asesine, bastardo!- sin pensarlo me fui a las duchas y me quite mi sueter, mi camisa, mi falda, mis leggins y mis zapatos, quedando en ropa interior.

Por suerte habia toallas alli, no me gusta usar cosas que no son mias pero no me quedo opcion, empece a secarme cuando Inuyasha apareci, igual de empapado.

-Oyer, lo siento, no fue mi intencio...- No termino de hablar, solo se quedo alli de pie todo embobado.

-Hey, ¿Que pasa?- pregunta sin darme cuenta, no fue hasta que baje la vista y vi lo que esaba viendo el- ¡Fuera!- le grito tapandome, el no se iba aun, solo me miraba expectante- ¡Que te largues!- le digo empujandolo fuera del lugar.- Dios que imprudente.

* * *

He visto cosas en mi vida, cosas feas y cosas maravillosas. Pero lo que vi en esas duchas no tenia nombre.

Eran simplemente grandes, una copa C mas o menos. Sabia que Kagome tenia los senos grandes, pero no tan asi.

-Me pregunto como se sentiran- me pregunto a mi mismo- ok, basta- digo sacudiendo mi cabeza- No eres Miroku.

Mientras intentaba convencerme a mi mismo que no era un morboso, ella aparecio detras de mi, habia exprimido su ropa pero aun estaba mojada, se la puso asi de todas maneras.

-Kagome, lo siento mucho- digo con la cabeza gacha- no crei que te enojarias tanto.

-Olvidalo- me dice cruzada de brazos- si lo hubieses hecho en verano ahorita estuviera riendo- me dijo con cara de fastidio, al principio estaba seria, pero poco a poco en su cara se empezo a dibujar una sonrisa que se convirtio en una sonora carcajada.

Yo simplemente no sabia que gesto hacer, esta situacion era realmente rara. Nos lance al agua, la vi casi desnuda, estaba molesta y ahora esta riendo sin parar, bueno, como dicen por ahi "crees en lo que ves" y creo que Kagome no es normal, en buen sentido.

Ella va dejando de reir poco a poco, mientras respira con dificultad.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Si- dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se parecia al guason o.O

-No hagas eso- digo con miedo- me asustas.

-Esa es la idea- dice acercandose a mi rostro lentamente, casi rozando sus labios con los mios- Inu.

Nunca crei que su voz grave podia ser tan sensual.

-¿Nos vamos?- dice Kagome extendiéndome su mano.

-Claro- le digo tomandola suavemente.

Crei que la sorprenderia a ella, pero como siempre ella terminó soprendiendome a mi...

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Sigo sin creer que esta locura llegue a su fin en cualquier momento._

_No se sabe, nuestras mente pueden sorprendernos en cualquier momento._

_Dejen reviews si tienen alguna duda o si les gustó lo que escribí._

_Att: AlissaBlue_

_Dejen reviews por si tienen dudas o si les gustó lo que escribi..._


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17

_¿Entre el amor y el fuego?_

Estaba tratando de relajarme lo mas que pudiera en ese momento. Hace casi 6 meses de no venir a este lugar y me siento como si estuviera aqui por primera vez.

Miraba nerviosa todo a mi alrededor, los adornos, las flores, los retratos de gente que en mi vida habia visto, ya habia visto todo esto pero se sentia como si fuera mi primera consulta con el.

-El doctor la atendera ahora- me dijo la secretaria de Jakotsu con su mirada de siemore: amagarga.

-Gracias- digo poniendome de pie y entrando al consultorio rosa.

Jakotsu no me habia visto aun, estaba sentado detras de su escritorio, viendo unos papeles, sin hacer mucho ruido me siento frente a el. En estos seis meses habia cambiado un poco, se dejo crecer el cabello y usaba un traje negro simple, estaba acostumbrada a sus trajes extravagantes, asi que verlo asi me extraño un poco.

-Querida- dice como sorprendido cuando al fin me ve, yo solo permanezco sonriente, con una sonrisa verdadera- ¿Que te paso?- pregunta extrañado.

-¿Que me paso de que?- pregunto igual de confundida.

-Ya no tienes esa mirada asesina- dice con una mueca en su rostro- ¿Que haz hecho? ¿Como estas?- pregunta sentando en uno de los sillones que esta frente a su escritorio.

-Pues- empiezo a relatar sentandome frente a el en otro de los sillones- Deje de lamentar la muerte de mis padres- es lo primero que suelto- mi banda esta en progreso que grabar un disco con canciones propias, me olvide de mi rivalidad con Kikyo y tengo novio.

Cuando dije lo ultimo, mi psiquiatra empezo a saltar de alegria y a bailar por el lugar, sin dejar de decir lo mucho que se alegraba por mi. Crei que seria dificil contarle esas cosas, pero lo dije resumido y simple, como me gusta.

-¡que aleagria!- decia tomandome de las manos- Sabia que conseguirias a la persona ideal- dice con seguridad.

-Si, soy mas feliz que antes- digo acostandome en el mueble.- Ya no quiero morir.

-que bueno- dice sentandose- no sabes lo mucho que te hubiese extraañado- dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu como estas?

-Estoy bien, hace poco me fui de vacaciones al caribe y no tienes idea de lo hermosos que eran los hombres del crucero- dice con mirada soñadora.

-¿Encontraste a tu caballero ideal?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No, desafortunadamente- dice con una expresion triste- pero no importa, aun soy joven.

-Bueno, no pierdas la fe.

-Vi tu presentacion en la universidad.

-¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendida

-Si, alguien la grabo y la puso en internet, me gusto tu vestido- dice cruzando las piernas.

-Oh, vaya, no me esperaba eso.

-Si, tiene muchas visitas, ¿quien es esa chica la que canta a tu lado? Se parece mucho a ti.

-¿Ella? Es Kikyo Roberts, es hija del dueño de una de las agencias de modelaje mas importantes de europa, crei que lo sabias.

-¿Que?- pregunta sorprendido.- es imposible, crei que esa chiquilla no volveria a ver el mundo.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Como eres mi amiga y confio en ti, te lo dire- dice acomodando su postura- Ella fue mi paciente hace cinco años- dice serio- era bulimica y anorexica, era tan grave que la internaron en un hospital varios meses, estaba tan mal que tuve que referirla a otro colega.

-¿Como? No sabia que Kikyo fuera de esas chicas, que mal.

-Si, su enfermedad tan grave que crei que no sobreviviria, se negaba a aceptar que estaba enferma.

-Pobre mujer, digo con lastima, ahora veo que no eramos tan diferentes- digo con una sonrisa amarga- siempre me molesto por estar loca, resulta que estaba igual o mas loca que yo.

-Eso ya es cosa del paso mi vida- dice agitando la mano- concentrate en la felicidad que tienes ahora y preservala.

-Eso hare, no te preocupes- le digo con una sonrisa.

* * *

No estaba muy seguro de si le iba a gustar, pero necesitaba comprarselo.

El hermoso collar de diamantes con una "k" como dije era un preciosidad de primera clase, debia darselo ya.

Cuando lo compre estaba rogando para que su necedad no se hiciera presente y aceptara mi regalo. Me dijo que no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas o muy caras, pero eso a mi me dio igual, queria darle lo mejor de lo mejor.

Estaba frente a su casa en este momento, era de noche, vine sin avisar, era una sorpresa.

Toque el timbre y espere, cuando abrio la puerta me la encontre vestida de una manera muy tierna: tenia puesta un sueter de cuatro veces su talla, lleva su pelo azul suelto y andaba descalza, estaba comiendo una paleta, parecia una niña.

-¿Que se le ofrece señor?- pregunta con un tono infantil.

-Vengo a ver a una chica- digo siguiendole el juego- ¿Se encuentra Kagome Higurashi?

-No, pero estoy yo para servirle- dice haciendo una reverencia de cabello.

-mmm interesante, ¿puedo pasar?

-por supuesto- dice hablando como siempre.

-¿Estan tu tia y tu prima?- pregunto mientras dejo mis zapatos en la entrada.

-No, se fueron otra vez de viaje.

-ah vale- digo pasando a la sala y sentandome en uno de los muebles.

-¿A que se debe tu visita?- pregunta sentandose en el suelo, frente a mi.

-Vine a darte un regalo, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos?

-claro.- dice cerrandolos al tiempo que me levanto y saco de la caja que tenia en mis manos, el collar de diamantes que vi hoy en la joyeria.

Aparto el cabello de su cuello, percatandome por supuesto, del exquisito olor que tiene. Coloco el collar lentamente, ella se mueve un poco ya que esta frio.

-Listo- digo al terminar.

Me vuelvo a sentar delante de ella para ver su expresion y la verdad que decepcione un poco.

No estaba feliz, ni triste, ni enojada, solo estaba seria mirandolo.

-¿Por que?- pregunta al fin.

-Lo vi, me gusto y lo compre.

-¿Tienes idea de lo caro que es?- pregunta cambiando su expresion de seria a enojada.

-Eso no importa.

-¡Claro que si!- grita poniendose de pie repentinamente.-No hubieras gastado tu dinero en esto- dice mientras intenta quitarselo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo- le digo sostendiendo su mano- lo compre para ti y me gustaria que lo usaras.

-No puedo aceptarlo- dice agachando la mirada- es mucho para mi, no me lo merezco- decia en un tono oscuro.

-¿Por que dices eso?- digo tomando su barbilla y levantando su rostro para verle el rostro. Sus ojos no decian nada, estaban vacios.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas bocas podrias alimentar con lo que gastaste en esto?- dice con desden.

-No empieces con eso, ¿quieres?- digo soltandola, me estaba empezando a hartar de su orgullo- Solo es un collar, no hagas tanto drama.

-Un collar de diamantes, por Dios, esto no es para mi, no para alguien como yo- dice abrazando su cuerpo.

-¿Alguien como tu? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Mirame, una persona como yo no puede usar estas cosas- dice señalando el collar- no tengo la suficiente refinacion ni clase para usarlo.- dice apretando mas abrazo.

-¿Es en serio?- no podia creer la ridiculez que estaba diciendo- crei que eras inteligente- digo sentandome en el sillon.

-¿como?- su mirada paso de vacia a una llena de furia total- ¿Te estas burlando de mi?- dice cruzandose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-No, solo que no crei que eso de "la refinacion y clase" fuera algo que te importase. Sabes que eso a mi me da igual, solo queria regalarte un maldito collar.

-¿Estas enojado?- pregunta con los ojos aguados.

Perfecto, ahora la hare llorar.

-Claro que no- digo poniendome de pie y tomando su rostro con delicadeza- para nada, nunca me enojaria contigo.- digo abrazandola fuertemente, acurrucando su cabeza contra mi pecho, protegiendola.

Su respiracion parecia algo agitada pero a los segundos se calmo.

-Usare el collar- dice al fin- solo porque quieres que lo use.

-Gracias- digo dandole un beso en la frente- te queda hermoso- digo mientras la veo de arriba a abajo detallandola.

-Gracias- dice con una sonrisa sin ganas.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto con suavidad.

-Estoy muy cansada- dice frotandose los ojos- hace una semana que no duermo bien.

-¿Escribiendo?- pregunto sentandome en el suelo al igual que ella.

-Si, tambien he estado estudiando y practicando.

-Lo siento, te ayudara pero debo estar todos los dias en la compañia.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo- dice mientras se aparta el cabello de la cara- ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco- digo frotandome el estomago, en realidad me estaba muriendo del hambre, no habia comido en todo el dia.

-Ven- dice mientras se levanta y me extiende su mano- hare ramen.

Mi rostro se ilumino, sin dudarlo dos veces tome su mano.

Si cocina como canta, esto sera fantastico.

* * *

La expresion que puso Inuyasha cuando probo el ramen que prepare fue simplemente tierna. Parecia un niño comiendo chocolate por primera vez.

Repitio 4 veces mas o menos.

Se quedo conmigo el resto de la noche, vimos peliculas en la sala, jugamos un poco en la consola, nos pusimos a lanzarnos los cojines de la sala.

A eso de las diez de la noche nos pusimos a platicar.

-¿Entonces Miroku le toco el trasero?- pregunto Inuyasha con la boca abierta.

-Si- le respondi riendo a la vez- la paliza que Sango le dio ese dia fue epica, no la grabamos porque estamos riendo viendo como le pateaba el culo.

-Ese Miroku no aprende, siempre le he dicho que deje esas malas mañas, pero nunca me hace caso, despues llora cuando su madre se burla de el.

-¿Desde cuando lo conoces?- pregunto jugando con un mechon de mi cabello.

-Pues, desde siempre, desde que fuimos a la primaria.

-¿En serio? Yo estudiaba con el y no recuerdo haberte visto- digo extrañada.

-Estabamos en secciones diferentes. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre estuvimos juntos pero no revueltos.

-Si, tienes razon- digo riendo- ibas a limpiar mi casa, me viste una vez en la casa de mi abuela y estudiabas en mi misma escuela. Que pequeño es el mundo.

-Muy pequeño- dice bajo, mirando a la nada.

Por un momento me detuve a pensar, ¿cuantas veces lo he visto sin darme cuenta? ¿Alguna vez intercambiamos alguna palabra? Son cosas que simplemente no recuerdo ¿Acaso el destino estaba esperando el momento correcto para unirnos?

La vida es muy confusa como para entenderlo todo de un solo golpe. Antes jamas pense que querria a alguien como quiero a Inuyasha y ahora el esta aqui junto a mi, es parte de mi felicidad y de la persona que soy ahora.

Lo miro, fijandome en sus atractivas facciones, en su negro cabello liso, en esos ojos dorados que cada dia hacen que lo desee mas. Esa camisa de botones y mangas dobladas al codo le sienta muy bien, junto a esos jeans y sus pies descalzos.

En cambio yo estoy con un sueter mas grande que yo y con un collar de diamantes en mi cuello, que escena mas rara.

El me mira tambien, fijamente, me mira con hambre, eso lo se muy bien.

Se acerca poco a poco, lentamente, pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos.

Se acerca mirandome con hambre, y no cualquier hambre. Soy virgen pero no tonta.

Dejo que se acerque, se lo que quiere, porque yo lo quiero tambien.

Me besa, me besa lentamente. Se siente muy bien, se siente exquisito, se siente excitante.

Nos besamos de manera lenta, dejando que nuestras lenguas bailen una vals en nuestras bocas.

Nos separamos para respirar y ver en nuestros ojos lo que en realidad queremos: pasion.

No es necesario que hablemos, el sabe lo que pasara.

Me levanta sin dificultad alguna con sus fuertes brazos y sube hasta mi habitacion, ya habia venido antes, sabe a donde ir.

Entra a la habitacion sin encender las luces, no es necesario, la luna llena alumbra mi habitacion de una manera algo tetrica, pero romantica.

Al tumbarme en la cama puedo escuchar el sonido de las sabanas bajo de mi, deslizandose.

El se quita la camisa, dejando ver ese cuerpo que vuelve loca a cualquiera. Se posiciona sobre mi, besandome con mas pasion que antes, con mas furia, con mas HAMBRE.

Yo lo abrazo acariciando cada musculo de su hermosa y suave espalda. Despues de besarme como nunca lo habia hecho, me despojo de mi sueter, dejandome "casi desnuda".

Solte una risita al ver su cara de sopresa cuando vio que no tenia brasier. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezo a besar mis senos, torturandome cada vez que jugaba con mis pezones con su lengua. Una sensacion embriagadora y atormentadora a la vez. Gracias a Dios que estabamos solos, mis gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Despues de esa tortura, como yo le llamo, empezoa besar mi vientre, dejando marcas en su recorrido. Ya estaba bastante mojada y excitada, y el ni se diga, se le notaba entre sus piernas que tambien estaba sufriendo.

Justo antes de llegar a donde nadie habia estado antes, se detiene y me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿alguna vez te dije que eres hermosa?- me dice un poco agitado.

-Nunca con esa cara- le digo respirando con dificultad.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?- me pregunta preocupado.

-Si, quiero hacerlo- le digo segura.

-Esta bien- dice al tiempo que se despoja de sus pantalones. Cuando lo vi me quede boquiabierta, era simplemente, hermoso y grande.- Va a doler- dice mientras se posiciona sobre mi, ya se habia puesto un preservativo.

-Lo se, estoy lista.

Sin pensarlo mucho, embistió.

-¡AGH!- grite con dolor, en ese momento Inuyasha me beso, calmandome. Se quedo asi durante un rato, esperando a que el dolor diera paso al placer. Y vaya que asi fue.

Empezo moviendose suavemente, progresivamente fue aumantando el ritmo.

-Inu...Inuyasha- no dejaba de decir su nombre.

El placer era gigantesco. En ese momento cambiamos de posicion, quedando yo arriba de el. Esto parecio darle mas placer a ambos. Yo subia y bajaba rapidamente.

El climax fue la mejor parte. Justo cuando llegamos a ese momento grite su nombre con todas mis fuerzas mientras el gritaba el mio.

Quede derrotada, cayendo sobre su pecho, con la respiracion agitada. El me acariciaba el cabello.

-Te amo- dijo en ese momento.

-lo se- digo levantando la cara- yo tambien- digo al tiempo que lo beso hasta quedarme sin aire.

Al tiempo me quede dormida, lo ultimo que recuerdo es saber que Inuyasha estaba a mi lado, abrazandome.

* * *

Me desperte cuando senti los rayos del sol en mi cara, no queria despertarme, me sentia muy comodo alli pero no me quedo opcion.

Cuando abri los ojos la vi a mi lado, dormida. La sabana la cubria de la cintura para abajo, dejando al descubierto su palida espalda, su cabello caia en una casca de ondas sobre sus hombres.

No quise despertarla, asi que me puse a observar su habitacion, la cual reflejaba parte de su personalidad. Paredes azules, con posters de sus series y bandas favoritas, si eres fan del metal, esete podira ser tu paraiso. Justo frente a su cama habia una puerta corrediza, de mas o menos dos metros, que daba a un balcon, desde lejos se podian ver las plantas que tenia en el.

Senti un gemido a mi lado: Kagome parecia no querer despertar tampoco. Al final lo hizo, abriendo los ojos lentamente, acostumbrandose a la luz del sol.

-Buenos dias- me dice con su ronca voz somnolienta.

-Buenos dias- le respondo de vuelta, dandole un beso lento y suave- ¿Como se siente la cantante mas hermosa del mundo?

-Pues no se, Simone Simons no vive conmigo- dice divertida con una pose pensativa.

-Que graciosa.

-Lo se- dice sentandose en la cama, dejando sus senos al descubierto. Yo los observo, recordando el sabor que tenian anoche, aun tenia puesto el collar que le regale. Ella parece darse cuenta, ya que se tapa rapidamente al tiempo que exclama:

-¡Inuyasha!

-Por favor- le digo arrogante- vi mas de ti anoche- digo poniendo mis brazos detras de mi cabeza- eso no es nada en comparacion.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se puso roja al tiempo que se levantaba rapidamente y se ponia su bata de baño.

-Creo que la asuste- me digo a mi mismo cuando me encuentro solo en su habitacion.

...

Cuando llego a la habitacion, despues de haberse bañado ya yo estaba vestido.

-¿Te vas?- me pregunta desde la puerta.

-No lo se, ¿quieres que me vaya?

-¡Claro que no!- responde rapidamente- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Seguro- digo saliendo del cuarto, mientras se viste.

-No es necesario que te vayas- me dice a mis espaldas.

-Debo hacerlo, si me quedo y te veo haremos el amor otra vez y no saldremos que aqui.

-Ah, vale- dice por lo bajo, no esperaba esa respuesta de mi puerta.

Despues que se vistio y salio de su cuarto, vestida con un vestido blanco de tiras delgadas y el cabello recogido en una trenza.

Se dirigio a la cocina conmigo siguiendola. No me considero un pervertido como Miroku, pero admito que no podia dejar de mirar el trasero de mi novia mientras caminaba, era espectacular.

La amo por como es, pero el hecho de que tenga un cuerpo increible me vuelve mas loco por ella. Saca a relucir esa parte de mi que ni con Kikyo (cuando teniamos sexo) salia.

-Yo cocinare- le dije adelantandome a la cocina.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-Claro- digo sobrado- Soy casi chef.

-¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar?- dice sentandose en una de las sillas del meson de la cocina.

-Mi nana Kaede me enseño- digo buscando ingredientes en la nevera, ya era mediodia asi que preparare un plato fuerte: pasta con salsa italiana.- Gracias a ella se cocinar, lavar, limpiar y a soportar a los niños.

-Vaya, es una señora agradable.

-Si, le agradezco por haberme soportado todos estos años.

Dejando de hablar, me pongo a trabajar.

Queria hacerlo perfecto, pero la sonrisa con la que ella me miraba mientras estuve cocinando, me hizo saber que, en realidad, no le importaba si sabia bien o no.

_Continuara..._


	18. Chapter 18

Cap. 18

_Sol durmiente_

Era un dia calmado, como cualquier otro.

Nada fuera de lo comun, oh espera, si hay algo un poco anormal. Si me hubiesen dicho un dia que estaria usando un traje de negocios elegante, me hubiese reido en la cara de esa persona.

Hoy iria a enfrentar la ira de mi familia paterna. Los dueños de la Aseguradora Ginta, una de la compañias de seguros mas importantes del continente, verian mi furia dentro de poco tiempo.

Mi tio y mi abuela, quienes durante mucho tiempo han querido utilizarme, dejarian de molestarme despues de la junta de hoy. Por derecho parte de esa compañia era mia, solo que habia un problema, hasta que no cumpliera los 21 años no podria tener acceso a ese derecho, mi cumpleaños fue hace dos dias.

Estaba frente al edificio de la aseguradora, se alzaba imponentemente ante mi, daba una sensacion de miedo, como si lo que estuviera adentro pudiera convertirse en tu peor pesadilla, y lo era, lo que estaba adentro me amargo la vida durante diez años.

Armandome de valor entre al edificio. No di mi nombre ni nada, todos alli me conocian, ese edificio era mio. Me dirigi al ascensor y marque el ultimo piso, el numero 20, alli se celebraban las juntas importantes.

Cuando entre al recinto, pude ver como a 10 personas sentadas en una mesa rectangular, todos vestidos con traje, unos hombres y otros mujeres, eran los accionistas y personal importante de la compañia, la verdad me importaba poco como se llamaban. En la punta de la mesa, estaba sentada mi abuela, Midori Higurashi, a su lado esta mi tio, Akita Higurashi.

-Vaya- dice mi abuela con tranquilidad- pero si es la adorable Kagome- anuncia con una sonrisa- Tarde como siempre- dice borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Hola, abuela, tio- digo haciendo una reverencia- Habia trafico, me disculpo- digo sentandome en la otra punta de la mesa, de frente a mi abuela.

-Sabes porque estas aqui hoy- dice con calma- Desde la muerte de mi querido hijo, quedaste tu para ocupar su lugar- dice con fingido pesar.

-No perdamos el tiempo y hagamos lo que se vino a hacer- digo fuerte, enojada.

-Con calma sobrina- dice mi tio- ¿Estas desesperada por cobrar tu herencia?- dice con maldad.

-No es eso, Tio- digo con una sonrisa hipocrita- tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Acaso alguna tarea pendiente de esa carrera estupida?- dice con desden Midori, refiriéndose a mi carrera de canto.

-Por supuesto, ¿que mas podria hacer yo?

-Señores, calmémonos un poco- dice el señor Totosai, quien fuera el abogado de mi padre e importante socio de la compañia- Vayamos al grano.

Dicho eso empezaron el papeleo y leyo las clausulas y las condiciones que debia de tener yo para poder tomar lo que me pertenecia.

Durante ese tiempo pude sentir las inquisidoras miradas de mis familiares, no estaban contentos con mi actitud, tampoco con el hecho de que ya no podian manipularme ni hacer gozo de mi poder en la compañia.

Veran, la compañia, iba a estar divida en dos partes, la parte de mi padre, que era el hermano mayor, y la de mi tio Akita.

Antes de mi abuelo morir, segun me dijo Totosai hace cinco años, se dio cuenta de los malos negocios que estaba haciendo mi tio, en complicidad con mi abuela, asi que extendio la parte de mi padre a 75% en vez de el 50%, quedando la empresa divida en 4 partes: 25% de mi padre, 25% que iba a ser de mi hermano no nato, 25&amp; que me correspondia a mi y el 25% que le dejaba a mi tio.

Mi padre y mi hermano murieron, dejandome a mi con mas de la mitad del poder. Ahora saben porque ellos me odian tanto.

Despues de haber firmado un monton de papeles y haber aclarado unas cuantas cosas, sali del edificio triunfante. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero solo tenia ganas de sonreir.

Estaba feliz, despues de tanto tiempo, obtuve lo que me pertenecia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, llame a mi tia, que aun se encontraba lejos junto a Rin. Con alegria le conte lo que habia pasado, tanto ella como Rin estaban como yo: feliz.

Decidi contarselo a Inuyasha mas tarde, queria irme a casa a terminar unos trabajos de la universidad, con lo de la banda y la reunion de hoy, habia descuidado mis deberes como estudiante, ahora ya podia volver a retomarlos.

Tengo una nueva responsabilidad, pero, en algun lugar de mi, siento que me quite un peso de encima.

* * *

Estaba cansado, me habia quedado hasta las tres de la mañana estudiando como un demente. No podia dormir, estaba pensando en muchas cosas, asi que me puse a estudiar lo que vendria el proximo semestre, si, estoy loco.

Estaba tumbado en el piso de mi cuarto, contando ovejas, bueno, en mi caso ovejas calvas, no se porque me hacen gracia. Ya iba por 150 ovejas pelonas, necesitaba una distraccion. No queria dormir, si lo hacia me despertaria peor, asi es mi cuerpo.

Me levante del piso y puse musica en el equipo de sonido que tenia en mi cuarto.

Empece por estapas, asi que me gustaba "desatar el caos" en mi casa. Etapa uno: un poco de baladas, estas duraron solo diez minutos.

Etapa dos: algo de rock suave, para "prenderla" como escuche una vez hace tiempo, esta duro 15 minutos.

Etapa tres: empieza el hard rock, aqui es cuando Kaede empieza a maldecir, sin que la oigan claro.

Etapa cuatro y la que mas me fascina: heavy metal, a todo volumen.

Poco a poco y sonriendo con malicia, voy subiendo el volumen.

Llega al punto en que, en la planta de arriba se puede escuchar las vibraciones de las paredes, no tenia un equipo de sonido cualquiera, tenia uno de los mejores y mas letales, como les dice Miroku.

Esta en mi cuarto riendome de lo que habia hecho.

Justo en ese momento entro Kaede hecha una fiera y con una escoba en sus manos, le faltaba un ojo y usaba parche, pero en el ojo que le quedaba se podia ver su furia, inmediatamente apague el equipo pero era demasiado tarde, Kaede me empezo a pegar con la escoba en la cabeza.

Me dio dos golpes.

-¡Auch! ¡Anciana violenta!- le grite sobandome la cabeza.

Despues se acerco a mi y me jalo de las orejas, arrastrandome hacia el baño.

-Eso es para que aprendas mocoso insolente- dice regañandome- ¡Y hasta que no te bañes no sales!- dicho eso, cerro la puerta del baño dejandome como perro regañado.

-Vieja loca- refunfuñaba quitandome la ropa y metiendome en la ducha- ¿quien se cree para tratarme asi?- me quejaba abriendo la llave- Ya estoy grande como para que me den ordenes- aun seguia hablando como si fuera un loco.

Al final hice todo lo que me dijo, quien lo viera, un joven empresario siendo gobernado por una anciana tuerta.

Despues de haberme bañado baje a almorzar, hoy era un dia especial, el cumpleaños de mama, por lo que hoy toda la familia, sin excepcion, almorzariamos juntos.

Ya estaban todos en la mesa: mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano.

-¿Aun te duelen las orejas?- comento Sesshomaru burlandose de mi.

-No me molestes- replique enojada.

-Disculpe, señorito- dijo sarcastico, como odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Ya, basta- dice mi madre poniendo fin a la pequeña "discusion" habitual entre mi hermano y yo- Kaede, ¿que cenaremos hoy?

-Pernil horneado bañado con jugo de manzana verde- dice Kaede sirviendole a mi madre.

-Mmm, huele delicioso- dice mi madre, aspirando el aroma de la comida.

De verdad que estaba delicioso, jamas en toda mi vida habia comido algo tan sumamente delicioso. Me hubiese gustado mucho que Kagome estuviera aqui, le habria encantado esta faceta de mi familia.

Esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones en la que pareciamos una familia normal, sin trajes elegantes, ni pomposas fiestas de la clase alta, solo nosotros cuatro. Hasta incluso mi padre se mostraba mas relajado, estaba siendo mas amoroso con mi madre, sabia que se amaban, pero el no suele demostrarlo tanto como ella.

Como regalo de cumpleaños, le regalo a mi madre un collar de diamantes parecido al de Kagome, solo que el de mi madre no tenia una "K" sino una "I" como dije, era rosa palido, mucho mas costoso. Por un momento senti envidia de mi padre, solo un momento.

Invite a Kagome a venir, pero dijo debia "atender unos asuntos", cuando lo dijo de es manera por telefono no puedo evitar recordarme a mi padre.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, decidi concentrarme en el momento que estaba viviendo ahora.

No todos los dias tu padre estricto se pone a contar anécdotas graciosas de su juventud.

* * *

Fue una semana sumamente loca y fuera de control, pero divertida en algunos aspectos, en clase nos pusimos a jugar un juego muy divertido, pero que te deja sordo. La profesoa Le Fanu, una de las profesoras mas extrovertidas que existe, nos ordeno ponernos en circulo y por orden de lista, alguien debia ponerse en medio y cantar de la manera que alguno le pidiese, y la verdad fue muy gracioso, las maravillas que podemos hacer con nuestras voces son simplemente impresionantes.

Cuando llego mi turno me obligaron a hacer de todo: Cantar tan grave como un hombre, tan agudo como un niño, me pidieron hacer gestos con la boca mientras cantaba y parecia que estaban sintonizando una radio.

Una de mis partes favoritas, fue cuando una chica empezo a cantar "el fantasma de la opera" con la voz del pato donald, fue simplemente magico y gracioso a la vez, nunca me imagine al pato donald como sarah brightman.

Despues de haber salido de clase, me reuni con Sango, Ayame y Koga, iriamos a la casa de Miroku por un motivo maravillo: la hermanita de Miroku, esta de cumpleaños y le pidio a su hermano que tocaramos en su fiesta, por supuesto no pudo negarse ante esos hermosos ojos azules.

Iba a invitar a Inuyasha, pero me sorprenio al decirme que iria con su madre, habia olvidado que su madre y la de Miroku son muy amigas.

Se preguntaran, ¿como es que una tierna niña quiere una banda de metal en su cumpleaños? Pues, esa niñita desde que vio uno de los tantos conciertos de metal que tengo quedo encantada con ese estilo de musica, estamos tan orgullosos de ella.

Una vez me dijo que queria ser como yo, eso para mi de verdad que fue un honor. Si hay algo en esta vida que nunca crei hacer fue inspirar a alguien mas, se siente mucho mejor que cantar en un escenario.

No se si su madre este contenta con la idea de que su hijita tenga el cabello azul y unos cuantos piercings y tatuajes en su cuerpo, pero bueno, no se lo que se siente tener a alguien que te diga lo no debes hacer.

Si bien mi tia me crio y me ama como si fuera una hija, ella nunca se opuso a las cosas que le hice a mi cuerpo. Siempre estuvo ocupada trabajando y haciendo esto y aquello. Nunca nos descuido, eso jamas, pero si hay algunos aspectos de mi vida que ni ella, ni Rin, ni siquiera mis amigos, saben...

...

Llegamos los cuatro a la mansion de la familia Bonzo, en la camioneta de Koga, he de decir que casi chocamos porque el y Ayame se pusieron algo cariñosos, mientras este manejaba, pero es algo que quiero no saldra de mente hasta dentro de unos dos dias.

Cuando llegamos la casa estaba hecha un pequeño caos, sirvientes corrian de un lado a otro, la madre de Miroku le estaba gritando a este y Kamira estaba dando vueltas mientras tarareaba.

Nosotros solo nos reiamos de la escena, me recordo a esas peliculas de comedia donde la trama principal es que todo sale mal desde el principio.

La fiesta no iba a ser adentro de la mansion, iba a ser en los jardines, habian puesto mesas llenas de aperitivos, habia un pequeño parque con columpios y todo, cuatro castillos inflables y una tarima.

Se notaba que para ser una fiesta de niños hasta yo me iba a divertir.

Algunoss padres venian y dejaban a los niños diciendo que vendrian por ellos cuando la fiesta terminase, otros se quedaban con ellos, algunos de estos niños eran una pesadilla, otros eran un amor, Sango, Ayame y yo nos divertiamos jugando los juegos que los animadores hacian, matabamos el tiempo, ya que cantariamos cuatro canciones nada mas.

Jugamos, rodamos por el piso, hasta bailamos. Mi parte favorita fue cuando jugamos "Simon dice". El juego consistia en lo siguiente: uno de las animadores pedia una cosa, cualquiera que pudiera estar en la fiesta y habia que salir a buscarlo rapidamente, los que llegaban primero ganaban un punto y el que tuviera mas puntos al final se quedaba con el premio.

Mis amigas y yo ya estabamos demasiado "viejas" para estos juegos, asi que nos dedicamos a ayudar a los niños que estaban solos en el lugar.

Al final ninguno de nuestros niño gano, recolectamos tan pocos puntos que algunos mocosos hasta nos veian con lastima.

No vi a Inuyasha hasta mucho despues de ese juego.

Estaba en la cocina, bebiendo un poco de cerveza para refrescarme, no deberia, pero bueno, solo es un concierto para niños.

Casi me ahogo con la cerveza, cuando vi a Inuyasha entrando apurado con un niño en brazos, este estaba llorado.

-Calmate, no llores- le decia suavemente al niño pelirrojo, mientras lo sentaba en el meson- solo fue un rasguño.

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunto un poco sorprendida.

-¡Ah!, hola Kagome.- dice apartandose un poco del niño, dandome un abrazo.

-¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Quien es este niño?- digo señalando al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Casi se me olvida, Kagome, el es mi primo, Shippo.

-Hola, Shippo- le digo con suavidad- Mucho gusto, me llamo Kagome.

-Hola- me saluda timidamente, enjugándose las lagrimas.

-Llegamos hace rato- empieza a relatar Inuyasha- Shippo cuando fue a afuera se emociono cuando vio los castillos, salio corriendo y se cayo. Vine aqui a ver si habian curitas o algo asi- dice rascandose la parte de atras de la cabeza.

-Ah, claro- digo a tiempo que voy a revisar los gabinetes- Aqui esta- exclamo cuando consigo el pequeño paquete- aqui tienes- digo dandole una de las curitas a Inuyasha.

-Gracias- dice mientras coloca la curita en la rodilla del niño- Ya esta, ¿Quieres ir a jugar?- le pregunta a Shippo, este solo asiente lentamente- Esta bien- dice bajandolo del meson- Ve, pero no corras.

El pequeño asintio con mas energia y se fue, dirigiéndose al jardin.

-No pense que fueras tan atento con los niños.

-En realidad no lo soy- dice mientras toma mi lata de cerveza y le da un trago- Solo con el.

-Ja!- exclamo- ya lo intui.

-JAJA, muy graciosa- dice dandome un jalon de orejas.

-¡No hagas eso!- exclamo sobandomelas- eso duele, tonto.

-¿Quieres que te atienda?- dice con la mirada pervertida que tenia el dia que... bueno, ya saben.

-¿Por que me ves asi?- pregunto con timidez, mientras siento que cada vez me hago mas pequeña.

-por nada- dice, tomando mi cabeza, dandome un pequeño y corto beso- por cierto- dice aun rozando mis labios- te estan buscando, ya debes empezar a cantar.

-¡Ay, demonios!- exclamo con rabia- casi se me olvida.

-Que raro tu olvidando las cosas- dice recostado del meson, en esa pose atractiva, como si fuera un modelo.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto extendiendo mi mano.

-Seguro- dice tomandola, pero al mismo tiempo me jala hacia el, poniendo su mano en mi cintura, caminando conmigo pegada a el.

Al principio no me senti muy comoda, pero despues mande todo al diablo, es mi novio, puedo tenerlo tan cerca cuando quiera y como quiera.

* * *

Una hermosa y calida tarde, junto a la segunda mujer que mas quiero en mi vida. A los pequeños engendros les gusto que ellos subieran a cantar, aunque mas que todo porque las mujeres son hermosas.

Con caras de angel pero un poco indomables y atrevidas.

¿A quien no le gustara una chica as?

Supongo que a mi hermano, ultimamente se reune mucho con la prima de Kagome, Rin. Almuerzan juntos, trabajan juntos, me pregunto si hasta ya habran dormido juntos.

Conociendo a la prima de Kagome, lo dudo, ellas se parecen en ese "aspecto" por decirle de alguna manera.

Shippo quedo encantado con Kagome el dia de la fiesta. Cuando subio al escenario no dejaba de mirarla, se quedaba viendola embelesado como si fuera lo mas hermoso que ha visto en su corta vida.

Como era un concierto para niños, Kagome y Miroku no hicieron guturales, no querian traumarlos, pero si cantaron de manera melodica. Cuando lo hacen de esa manera, tan suave, se puede sentir que tus pies no estan en la tierra, si no en un lugar mas alla.

Mi madre tambien se encanto con la manera de tocar de AFF. No paraba de decirme lo hermosas que se veian tocando su propia musica, su nombre hace mucha justicia a las chicas de la banda, "_parecen angeles que han venido del cielo_", asi me dijo Shippo, despues que le lei su cuento antes de dormir.

Palabras un poco profundas para un niño de ocho años, pero no lo culpo, a su corta edad es un lector apasionado.

Despues de ese agotador dia, cuidando a Shippo mientras mi madre se ponia a hablar con la señora Bonzo, jugando juegos de niños, me fui a la cama sonriendo, porque por alguna razon, ese dia me senti mucho mas feliz que los anteriores.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_A las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, les agradezco desde el fondo se mi corazon._

_Att: AlissaBlue_


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19

_La poeta y su pasado._

_..._

Tengo dos caras, una para el mundo y otra para Dios.

...

_Hace cinco años, en algun lugar del mundo..._

_Podia sentir el frio calar en mis huesos debiles, mis pies no podian seguir caminando. Estaba debil, tan debil como el dia que el maldito auto se estrello. Caminaba, a pesar de todo, no pararia hasta encontrar un lugar, un lugar donde esta pesadilla tendria su fin._

_¿En este mundo habra lugar para los debiles de corazon? Oh, Dios mio, ¿que hice para merecer esto? _

_Todo lo que necesito es sentir el amor de ella, el amor de mi madre, ¿Por que me la arrebataste de mis brazos? ¿Fue por que soy una mala hija o simplemente no merecia ser amada por ella?_

_Al final, se que siempre me amo, pero, eso no sirve de nada, ella ya no esta aqui._

_Supongo que dormir en un callejon no fue la mejor opcion, pero prefiero esto a dormir en aquella mansion, donde nadie merece si quiera vivir._

_El piso esta frio y todo mi cuerpo me duele, tengo hambre y sed, camine tanto que creo que perdi la nocion del tiempo._

_Solo pude despertar cuando al fin senti los rayos del sol en mi cara, ya era hora de despertar._

_Nuevamente, reanude la caminata que empece a hacia dos dias._

_Casi sin fuerza de voluntad, pude tocar la puerta de la casa de mi tia Tsubaki, nunca debi haberme ido de aqui._

_Creo que escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, cuando cai al suelo._

_Desperte en un hospital, con una venda en mi cabeza. Todo me daba vueltas, no recordaba nada, ni mi nombre ni de donde venia._

_Habia una señora a mi lado, no era una anciana pero si una adulta. Cuando me vio despierta, su rostro se ilumino, ese brillo se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no la reconocia._

_Durante dias, los doctores intentaron hacerme recordar, pero por mas que lo intentara no podia. Sin embargo, una semana semana despues, recorde todo._

_La muerte de mi familia, el tiempo que estuve viviendo con la familia de mi padre, los dias que pase en la calle buscando el camino a casa, todo vino de golpe a mi, haciendome llorar y retorcerme en el suelo, no era una escena linda de ver._

_En ese momento supe que no deberia seguir respirando, queria acabar con esta pesadilla, este era el lugar que estaba buscando._

_Tranquilamente, me fui a mi habitacion, busque una hojilla de afeitar y sin dudarlo, corte mis muñecas, en un intento de irme de una buena vez._

_No funciono, mi prima me encontro y me llevaron al hospital. Aun seguia con vida pero yo queria irme de una vez. La familia de mi padre me encontro e intento llevarme con ellos, pero no pudieron, fue tanta mi negacion que decidieron dejarme en paz, aunque no del todo, me pusieron en control con un psiquiatra, segun ellos "no querian perderme de sus vidas"._

_Iba todos los dias a verlo, pero eso no me ayudaba en nada, aun queria morir. _

_Necesitaba un refugio, algo que me ayudara a sentirme estable. Encontre ese refugio, pero en la cosa menos indicada: el alcohol._

_¿Por que no me envicie con un cigarrillo? ¿Por que no me envicie con un dulce? Cai en el alcohol y fue muy dificil salir de ahi._

_Es una parte de mi que casi nadie conoce. A los quince años de mi vida era una adolescente alcoholica._

_Me hacia sentir bien, me hacia creer que todo estaria bien, pero eso solo era una ilusion nada iba a estar bien._

Hasta ahora...

La musica me salvo, me salvo de ahogarme en mi propia miseria. Encontre mi lugar soñado, donde termino una pesadilla y empezo un hermoso sueño. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no lloraba lagrimas de felicidad?

De repente un dia desperte, con el a mi lado, abrazandome como lo ha hecho desde el primer dia. Mire su rostro detenidamente, el fue mi refugio, el fue mi salvacion.

Haberle contado todo de mi no fue nada facil, le conte mi vida, mi poesía. Le di lo mas preciado que tenia, mis secretos. ¿Saben que fue lo mas hermoso? No me miro con desprecio, me miro con comprension. No me dijo que sabia lo que estaba sintiendo, es imposible saber lo que otro siente, solo me dijo que lo sentia y me abrazo, muy fuerte.

Solo nos queda descansar en calma, esperando que llegue el fin de los tiempos. ¿Fue dificil despedirme de mi vieja yo? No, no existe una vieja yo, solo una parte de mi. Una parte de mi vida que sufrio, la que me hizo mas fuerte, gracias a ella, hoy se quien soy.

No podemos cambiar el pasado, tan solo podemos aprender de el, para asi crear un mejor futuro.

Mi corazon ya no es un mentiroso, dejo de mentirse a si mismo, con el tiempo dejo de mentirle a los demas.

Econtro un campo de maravillas, en el que puede latir en paz, sin nada que lo perturbe ni lo haga sentirse agobiado. Encontro la felicida.

Es como una dulce melodia de piano, aquella que es tan pura que puedes sentir los sentimientos que florecen con cada sonido.

Es como un dulce tarareo, en donde puedes sentir una calma increible, como esas veces en las que tu madre te cantaba, para espantar el miedo hacia lo desconocido.

Hay tantas emociones en cada pequeña cosa que hacemos, somos tan obstinados que no nos damos cuenta. ¿Acaso el estres laboral tiene algo que ver? Me canse de escuchar historias de personas comunes, trabajadoras, que saltaron del ultimo piso de un edificio, porque el estres era muy "grande".

Pobres personas, cada dia oro por ellos.

El sol brilla cada dia mas, me gusta creer que nos esta sonriendo deseandonos un feliz dia.

Cada dia la luna es mas palida, me gusta creer que esta alli, velando nuestros sueños.

Me gusta creer muchas cosas, quizas por eso tengo tanta fe en las personas.

He sido juzgada toda mi vida, en toda mi vida jamas juzgue a nadie (exceptuando a cierta persona con cierto parecido a mi).

La oscuridad que estaba a mi alrededor se ha ido.

La luz escondida al fin pudo resplandecer.

Y cada dia esta mas resplandeciente...

* * *

La miraba fijamente, hace algun tiempo que empece a mirarla asi. Mas de una vez me sorprendio viendola como tonto y la verdad que en esas veces fui muy torpe disimulando. La otra vez me pillo y le dije que tenia un moco colgando, fue lo primero que se me ocurrio, fue gracioso verla salir corriendo al baño, menos gracioso fue que casi se cayera, tuve que agarrarla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Me la imagino vestida de novia, claro que con un estilo muy...ella. Caminando hacia el altara, con su cabello azul esplendido, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con nuestros amigos acompañandonos en ese dia tan especial, mi hermano a mi lado, dandome apoyo, mi madre y la señora Tsubaki llorando de felicidad.

-Ok, para- me digo a mi mismo, empezando a ordenar la pila de papeles que tenia frente a mi- si sigues asi no podras salir dentro de un par de horas- siempre me pasaba eso cuando estaba trabajando y me ponia a pensar en mi novia seduciendome.

Era tan sexy y atrevida que siempre estaba alli, torturandome.

Es peor cuando no es mi imaginacion y de verdad lo esta haciendo. Hace unos dias estaba en mi casa, en el despacho de mi padre, haciendo lo que me habia ordenado, y ella entro, vestida con un vestido corto negro y un corset rojo con rayas negras que hacia resaltar sus senos mucho mas de lo que ya se notaban, llevaba medias de red (cosa que me vuelve loco y ella lo sabe muy bien) y con unas botas de cuero de tacon. Se habia alisado el cabello tenia los labios pintados de rojo.

Era de noche, asi que no habia mucha gente despierta, habia estado preparando ese encuentro, lo podia leer en esos ojos marrones que me veian con deseo. Ella se acerco lentamente, con una media sonrisa y se acerco a mi oido, inclinandose de tal manera que tenia una buena vista de sus senos.

-_¿Tenemos trabajo para hoy?- susurro con su voz ronca._

_-Este...- no sabia como responder- ¡Claro! si... trabajo- balbuceo como un estupido._

_-mmm ¿Necesita ayuda señor Taisho?- pregunta enderezandose, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura._

_-Ahhh... este... Claro puedes ayudarme- estaba muy nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a verla asi, tan seductora._

_-Creo que esa ropa te queda muy apretada, vamos a quitartela..._

Y despues de alli, ya se imaginan lo que paso.

Justamente asi me siento ahora. Si tan solo pudiera distraerme.

Enseguida me doy cuenta de que tal vez pudiera poner algo de musica para sacarla de mi mente. La musica es buena para todo.

Asi me dijo ella, el dia que me conto todo sobre ella...

La musica la salvo de la perdicion.

Una vez mas, abro el cajon de mi escritorio, del cual saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, observando con brillo en mis ojos, el anillo de plata con el diamante rojo, que pensaba darle a ella en algun momento de nuestras vidas...

* * *

_No estoy sola, _me repito por segunda vez en mi mente.

_No estoy sola, _me repito por tercera vez en mi mente.

_Ellos estan a mi lado, _me consuelo una vez mas en mi mete.

Tener una empresa a mi cargo no era un cuento de hadas, tener poder no es tan guau como esperaba. Por suerte, Totosai se hacia cargo de la mayoria de las cosas que yo debia hacer, gracias a un poder que le di, sin embargo, habia cosas que requerian estrictamente mi atencion.

La razon por la que le di el poder a ese hombre, fue porque en realidad no queria estar mi vida metida en el mundo de los negocios, queria dedicarme a mi banda y a la musica. Gracias a Dios, que encontre una manera de poder equilibrar todo este caos.

Hace poco me entere de que aparte de todo el dinero y el poder que me dejo mi padre, tambien herede unas cuantas villas en el pais y otras mas por America y Europa. Siempre supe que era rica, pero no me sentia comoda con ese monton de cosas a mi disposicion, asi que decidi ser buena y done algunas de esas villas a los niños sin hogar, para que pudieran estudiar y vivir alli en correctas condiciones.

Esa era la razon por la que estaba en esta reunion tan aburrida.

Lo bueno es que al fnal sali con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sentia bien hacer algo por alguien a quien no conoces pero sabes que esta bien jodido en la vida.

Despues de esa aburrida reunion me dirigi al estudio de grabacion que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Una de las cosas por la que escogimos a _Wild Beast Records, _fue por su maravillosa reputacion y por la ubicacion de los estudios para grabar, un lugar lleno de paz y rodeado por la naturaleza, ese era nuestro sitio ideal. La pasabamos bien grabando en ese lugar, si bien grabar un album requeria mucho tiempo, los resultados podrian ser maravillosos, claro, si estas consciente de lo que quieres transmitir con tu musica, no todo es justo en el mundo.

Despues de una larga sesion de arreglos, decidi tomar una lata de cerveza para refrescarme. Ayame, que se convirtio en nuestra manager, no estaba muy contenta con que lo hiciera, decia que podria dañar mi voz y que si me enviciaba (los chicos ya estaban al tanto de mi pasado) podria tropezar y llevarmelos a todos conmigo. Yo ya no soy como antes, solo bebo cuando es una ocasion especial o cuando no habia agua para tomar, y esa era la razon por la que en este momento estaba bebiendo una cerveza, Miroku y Koga se tragaron toda el agua mineral y solo quedaba alcohol.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala conjunta al estudio de grabacion, no habia nadie mas en el lugar, solo yo, estaba agradecida por eso. A veces me gustaba estar sola con mis pensamientos, aunque habia momentos en que no soportaba la soledad, como todo el mundo.

Me gustaba el nombre del album que estabamos haciendo, _"The Noble &amp; The Wise", _me recordaba al mundo se fantasia en el que viviamos cuando eramos niños, y que, a pesar de mi edad, aun vivia y pensaba en el.

Estaba de lo mas relajado, cuando escuche la puerta del lugar abriendose de golpe, con un sonido estruendoso, a continuacion poda escuchar las voces de dos personas peleando: un hombre y una mujer.

-¡... Y como siempre tienes que comportarte como un imbecil!- escuche gritar a Sango cuando entro a la habitacion seguida de Miroku.

-¡Por que tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente malhumorada!- le gritaba este en respuesta.

-¡No soporto que andes por ahi viendole el trasero a las demas conmigo presente!

Eso fue una revelacion muy intersante, lo que mas me sorpredion es que parecian no notar mi presencia, tampoco hice nada para que lo hicieran, esto era algo que no se ve todos los dias, solo me movi silenciosamente y me oculete detras del sillon de cuero, para que no me vieran y pudiera seguir escucando la conversacion.

-¡Entonces por que coño haces como si nada cuando estamos con otra gente! ¿Te averguenzas de ser mi novia?- Oh Dios, Miroku sonaba dolido cuando dijo eso.

-No es eso- aclaro Sango mas calmada- Es que aun es muy pronto para que decirles, nunca me avergonzaria de ti- dijo con Sango con esa voz tierna que pone a veces cuando habla conmigo.

-Tienes razon- dice Miroku suavemente.

Bueno esto es muy extraño, Miroku y Sango son novios, por lo que parece es reciente. Pero no me sorprende que lo sean, se notaba que se atraian.

Me asome un poco para ver por que se callaron tan derrepente y me los encontre besandose.

-¡Aja!- grite de emocion, pegaron un salto cuando me vieron y estaban rojos hasta las raices del pelo- ¡Sabia que se gustaban!- les dije señalandolos.

-¿Estabas espiando?- pregunto Sango con el ceño fruncido.

-Tecnicamente ya estaba aqui cuando entraron asi que no- le digo con una enorme sonrisa.- No se detengan, ya me voy- dije con intenciones de salir de la habitacion.

Pensaba hacerlo hasta que me agarraron el brazo.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie- me dice Miroku suplicante- Algun dia lo diremos, pero no todavia.

-No se preocupen- les digo con una sonrisa- no dire nada.

En realidad pensaba decirle a todo el que me encontrara por delante, pero cuando los vi alli, con esas miradas tan dulces, desisiti de mis planes. Ya ellos lo diran a su debido tiempo.

Lo bueno es que gane mi apuesta con Inuyasha, alguien por ahi me debe dinero...

* * *

-Casi me da un infarto- dice Sango con la mano en el pecho- ¿Crees que se lo diga a alguien.

Miroku estaba de pie, pensativo.

-No lo creo- dice este, sentandose al lado de su novia- Kagome es muy noble para hacer eso.

-Bueno, es verdad- Sango le da la razon- ¿Me prometes que no veras a ninguna chica mas que a mi?- le pregunta Sango, de manera suave y tierna.

-Esta bien, lo prometo- dice Miroku besandole el dorso de la mano- Hoy estuviste magnifica.

-Ni tanto- dice Sango con modestia, poniendo su cabeza en el hombre de Miroku- Kagome lo hizo mejor. Quisiera cantar como ella.

-Eres igual de buena que ella- la consuela Miroku, tomandola de la barbilla- Cada una es buena en lo que hace, eres una bajista magnifica.

-Gracias- le dice Sango, aceptando el cumplido- Hoy me sentia cansada, siento que no di la talla.

-Eso es normal, no siempre andamos con energias ni ganas de hacer nada.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que me gustan tus ojos?- Dice Sango, mirandolo embelesada.

Miroku la mira, sin decir nada aun, perdiendose en los ojos castaños de la mujer que lo tuvo loco por tantos años.

Decidio no decir, y simplemente la beso.

* * *

_Fantasia Ninfomana, _esa era el nombre de la cancion que estaba escuchando en este momento. No pudo evitar pensar en las veces que ella e Inuyasha hicieron el amor. Decide calmar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, estaba en un autobus, ya tendria tiempo para pensar en sexo cuando llegara a su casa.

Distraidamente, mira por la ventana, deleitandose con las extravagantes luces de Tokio. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, una sonrisa sincera. Estaba feliz con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Solo esperaba no decepcionar a las personas que dependian de ella. Ahora que habia donado varias de sus casas para los niños sin hogar, debia estar al pendiente de que cada una, que no les faltara recursos y que recibieran una educacion adecuada, que tuvieran la esperanza de ser adoptados, y si eso no ocurria, al menos tendrian buena educacion y un lugar digno para vivir.

Se puso en lo que habria pasado de no haber tenido a su tia a su lado cuando sus padres murieron y un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda. Ella era huerfana, sabia el vacio que dejaban los padres cuand ya no estaban.

Algunos huerfanos tenian la "suerte", por decirle de alguna forma, de no haber conocido a sus padres y por ende no sentia el vacio que otros niños si sentian.

Es tan triste, como puedes perderlo todo en un segundo.

Se despabila un poco y se quita esos pensamientos de su cabeza, dijo que nunca mas volveria a llorar por la muerte de su familia.

Cuando se baja en la parada, empieza a caminar en direccion hacia su casa, ya era de noche asi que debia andar rapido.

La calle estaba sola, completamente sola, solo se podia escuchar el sonido de sus botas cuando daba un pasado.

Camino casi que con el corazon en la mano. Aun faltaba una cuadra cuando creyo escuchar pasos detras de si, rapidamente se voltea, pero no hay nadie siguiendola como pensaba. _Ya me volvi paranoica, _piensa con mas calma, reanudando su marcha.

Ella creyo que estaba sola, hasta que sintio que alguien la agarrara por detras, tapandole la boca, evitando que pudiera gritar en cualquier momento.

La persona la estaba apretando muy duro, por mas que se zarandeaba y brincara, no podia soltarse de su agarre.

-Deja de moverte si no te quieres romper un hueso- le dijo al oido, la persona que la tenia agarrada. Cuando escucho se sorprendio mucho, pero la sorpresa duro poco, estaba empezando a cabrearse.

Como pudo mordio su mano, haciendo que la soltara y Kagome lo unico que hizo fue gritar como toda una guerrera.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritaba ella, señalandolo con su dedo, acusadora.

Inuyasha no decia nada, solo estaba cagandose de la risa, tanto asi que se agarro el estomago, en señal de le dolia de tanto reirse.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- pregunta enojada- ¡Eso no dio risa para nada!

-A ti no pero a mi si- decia este con dificultad ya que no paraba de reirse- Debias ver tu cara.

-No me hables- Kagome le dio espalda, caminando hacia sus casas.

Inuyasha se percato de eso, asi que rapidamente la agarro nuevamente, solo que esta vez se la monto en su hombro, como un costal de papas.

-¡Sueltame bastardo!- pedia Kagome a gritos, dandole golpes en la espalda, en las nalgas, donde alcanzaran sus manos.

-Ni hablar, te llevare a tu casa- decia este muy seguro con sus palabras- no dejare que mi novia camine por una calle sola en la noche.

-De todas maneras, ¿Que coño haces aqui? ¿No deberias estar trabajando?- pregunta Kagome, resignandose a que Inuyasha la cargara.

-Termine antes de tiempo asi que vine a invitarte a cenar- responde Inuyasha muy tranquilo.

-¿Era necesario que me asustaras?- dice cruzada de brazos.

-No, pero me parecio una buena idea.

-Tonto.

-Tonta.

-Estupido.

-Bruja.

-Barbaro.

-Gritona.

Kagome bufo molesta, no le gustaba que Inuyasha siempre se saliera con la suya.

-Vivo con un hermano y una niñera que siempre me molestan, puedo hacer eso todo el dia.

Esa aclaracion solo hizo que Kagome pegara un grito de frustración.

Cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta, Inuyasha la deposito suavemente en el piso, mientras ella aun tenia esa expresion de enojada en su cara.

En ese momento Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que, cuando ella esta en el escenario cantando, puede parecer muy ruda, con esa expresion de enojo en su cara. Pero ahora, no podia evitar pensar en lo sexy y tierna que se veia a la vez, una combinacion un tanto peligrosa, pero que a el le encantaba.

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche mirandome o iremos a cenar?- pregunta Kagome con una ceja levantada, Inuyasha se fija en ese momento, en la ropa que lleva puesta. Una camisa manga larga de botones blanca, chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones negros y botas negras. Se rio cuando vio que no estaba en cordinacion con ropa de el: Camisa de vestir azul clara, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos negros un poco elegantes.

-Claro, vamonos- dice ofreciendole el brazo, Ella pasa de largo, abriendo la puerta del auto de el (que estaba estacionado frente a su casa) y se mete al auto rapidamente.

_Creo que haberla asustado no gano puntos a mi favor, _piensa el, adentrandose en el vehiculo.

* * *

Si bien ella no estaba tan molesta con el, no podia evitar bufar de enojo cada vez que pensaba en la cruel broma que Inuyasha le habia jugado.

De vez en cuando lo veia por el rabillo, y lo veia tranquilo conduciendo. Ya se le pasaria su enojo con el.

Mientras miraba por la venta se fijo en que estaban entrando en un vecindario de gente rica, eso lo asimilio ya que habian casas hermosas, muy hermosas y elegantes para alguien de clase media.

-¿A donde vamos?- le pregunto removiendose en su asiento.

-A cenar- respondio Inuyasha tranquilo sin quitar la vista del camino.

-¿A donde vamos?- volvio a preguntar mas firme.

Inuyash la miro con una sonrisa.

-Es una sorpresa- respondio.

Kagome decidio no hacer mas preguntas en cuanto vio la sonrisa que le habia dirigido a ella, cuando el le sonreia ella solo caia rendida a sus pies, en sentido literal.

...

Cuando Inuyasha aparco el vehiculo y ella bajo del auto casi se le cae la baba al ver la hermosa mansion que tenia frente a ella.

La fachada, las rejas, incluso el color, todo la maravillaba.

Aun no se acostumbraria a estas cosas.

-Bienvenida a mi casa- Dice Inuyasha mientras se para a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Crei que tu casa era otra- responde Kagome, sin creerle.

-Esa es la casa de mis padres- aclara Inuyasha.

-¿Si tienes una casa, por que vives con ellos?- pregunta con malicia- ¿Dependencia?

-Claro que no- responde Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, en señal de molestia- Solo vivi alli porque era mas sencillo ya que nos pasamos casi todo el año viajando.

-¡Oh, vaya! ahora lo entiendo todo- dice con ironia.

-¿Aun sigues molesta conmigo?

-¿Te parece?- pregunta sarcastica- ¡Casi mi me meo encima!- exclama agitando los brazos.

-¿Si estas tan molesta porque carajos viniste?- pregunta molesto y con dureza.

-¡Porque queria estar contigo, estupido!- grita con todas sus fuerzas. Acto seguido se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos.

-Esat bien- dice con calma, mientras se acerca a Kagome y se la monta en el hombro como su fuera un costal de papas- Entremos que hace frio.- Dice abriendo las puertas con ella en su hombro.

-¿Por que me cargas asi?- pregunta tranquila, esta vez no se opuso.

-Parece que te encanta- dice ironico.

Cuando entraron al vestibulo, Kagome no paraba de decir lo hermoso que le parecia todo. EL piso, las escaleras, los floreros, no paraba de decir lo hermoso que todo le parecia.

Inuyasha solo sonreia mientras la cargaba hacia afuera, le daba gracias a su madre por haber decorado su casa, sin ella Kagome no estuviera tan encantada con todo lo que veia.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que daba hacia afuera, la bajo lentamente, rozando el cuerpo de ella con el suyo (es muy obvio que lo hizo a proposito).

Cuando Kagome se volteo no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veian: Habia una carpa en todo el centro, era blanca y estaba adornada con flores y luces azules, rosas esparciadas por la grama y en el fondo, detras de la carpa, habia una fuente que tambien tenia luces azules, la escena le parecia muy hermosa. Debajo de la carpa habia tambien, una mesa para dos y habia dos mayordomos, un hombre y una mujer, al lado de cada silla.

Todo eso le gusto, sin embargo, lo que si la dejo petrificada, fue cuando Inuyasha se arrodillo delante de ella, abriendo una cajita de terciopelo rojo, con una anillo adentro, con algo rojo brillandole en el centro.

No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca, para reprimir el chillido que estuvo a punto de dar.

-Kagome- empezo a decir el- Desde que te vi aquella noche, no pude evitar quitarte de mi mente. Desde aquella vez que te rompieron la nariz supe estabas loca (_Nota de autora: Buena manera de empezar campeon), _supe que eras rara, diferente y especial a tu manera- Kagome podia sentir una lagrima resbalarse por su mejilla- Crei que nunca nos llevariamos bien, pero con el tiempo me empezaste a cer bien, me empezaste a gustar y te empece querer. Ahora me tienes como un loco enamorado a tus pies- Inuyasha la miraba a los ojos con brillo, mientras le decia todas esas cosas.- Por me gustaria saber, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kagome lo miraba, con lagrimas en los ojos. Aquello, sin duda, le habia llegado a lo mas profundo de su corazon, no podia parar de llorar. Durante ese tiempo penso en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, era la cantante de una banda que pronto seria conocida, tambien era dueña de una de las compañias mas importantes del continente y tambien ´puso a su cargo el cuidado de los niños sin hogar. ¿Acaso casarse le impediria hacer todo eso? _Por supuesto que no, _penso para si, ya encontraria la manera de equilibrarlo todo, aun tenia tiempo.

Lo miro a los ojos, con una de las sonrisas mas verdaderas que habia hecho en su vida.

-Si, Inuyasha, me casare contigo.

_Continuara..._


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20

_El corazon ya no miente._

_..._

Ya no hacia falta engañarse, su alma ahora era libre.

...

Una sonrisa.

Cuando estaban juntos, solo podias ver una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

Una hermosa proposición, una cena esplendida, una conversacion magnifica y una noche llena de pasion, amor y ternura, ¿Que mas se puede pedir?

En este momento de sus vidas, la felicidad era algo inevitable.

Cuando le contaron a la familia de Kagome sobre su compromiso, las risas y los gritos de emocion no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando le contaron a la familia de Inuyasha fue un poco... diferente. Izayoi estaba contenta, con el tiempo habia empezado a querer a Kagome como una hija. Inu No arrugo la cara, como si no le gustara del todo, pero al final les dio su bendicion, seguro porque ya estaba al tanto de la posicion que Kagome tenia en el mundo de los negocios, seguro querria hacer negocios con ella en cualquier momento. Kaede, al igual que Izayoi, estaba feliz. A Sesshomaru le dio igual, aunque le dio un abrazo a Kagome, asi que a lo mejor no le haya dado tan igual, a Inuyasha ni siquiera lo miro.

Este, sin duda, era un cambion total a la vida de ambos y tambien un pequeño cambio en la vida de las personas que los rodeaban.

Sin embargo, no podian evitar _estremecerse ante lo hermoso _que les parecia todo esto.

Llegar hasta este punto de sus vidas no fue para nada facil, pero tampoco fue imposible, por lo tanto, en esta vida si se puede llegar a ser grande, a la manera de cada quien claro está.

Pero aun habian preguntas que ambos aun se hacian sobre el otro, por ejemplo, ¿Como carajos puede Inuyasha tener una casa tan grande como la de sus padres?

-¿Acaso no piensas decirme?- pregunta Kagome, mirando de manera amenazante su prometido.

Este solo fingio no escucharla, fingiendo estar muy atento en el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento. Kagome no era ninguna tonta, sabia que la habia escuchado perfectamente, ¿por que se niega a decirle como obtuvo esa casa? mientras mas se negaba a hablar, mas aumentaban las ganas de Kagome por saber.

Ella sin pensarlo mucho, agarro uno de los libros que estaban en la mesa y se lo lanzo a Inuyasha, que estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la biblioteca de los Taisho, dandole de manera muy fuerte en la frente.

-¡Kagome!- se quejo este molesto y adolorido- ¿Estas demente? ¡No hagas eso!

-Aqui haya mas libros- lo amenazó friamente- Si no me dices como coño conseguiste esa maldita mansion, te los lanzare todos- Dice fria y calculadora, subrayando cada palabra con su voz- uno por uno.

-...- Inuyasha se quedo petrificado con sus palabras. Debia hablar, o muy pronto podria haber una tumba con su nombre.

-Esta bien- dice resignado- te lo dire pero no quiero que te enojes.

-Ok, habla.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estaba comprometido con Kikyo?- esto lo dijo con un ápice de nervios y vergüenza en su voz.

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente- Kagome se enojaba nada mas de recordar aquellos dias.

-Mis abuelos, los padres de mi padre, me regalaron esa mansion cuando se enteraron del compromiso- Cuando termino de hablar, cerro los ojos rapidamente y se cubrio, esperando que llegara algun libro volador a estrellarse contra el, pero no sintio nada, abrio los ojos lentamente y vio a su novia, pensativa.

-pfff, era obvio que no pudiste haberla comprado- dice riendo.

Inuyasha no sabe que le dolio mas, que su novia se riera de el o que dudara que pudiera tener tanto dinero. Claro que, era un dolor sano, a el tambien le daba risa, mas que todo porque era cierto, su familia era rica, pero era el dinero de su familia, lo que el tiene es porque el se lo ganado, como si fuera otro empleado mas de la compañia, eso era algo que admiraba de su padre, no los mimaba, para poder hacerlos independientes.

Si habia una cosa que Inuyasha apreciaba en las personas, era la sinceridad, a veces Kagome era DEMASIADO sincera, pero mejor eso a ser una manipuladora, como Kikyo.

* * *

Ella nunca fue una chica del todo honesta, tampoco humilde o amable. Ella siempre fue una chica mimada, orgullosa, consciente de su posicion en la sociedad, perteneciente a una de las familias mas respetadas de Europa y Asia, Kikyo es una chica que lo ha tenido todo, excepto el amor del hombre que le gustaba y le fascinaba: Inuyasha Taisho.

El dia que decidio terminar con ella en la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, fue uno de los peores dias de toda su existencia. Como era orgullosa no le dio el lujo de verla llorar, solo le dio una bofetada digna de ella y se fue de su presencia hecha una furia.

Claro que eso solo fue por fuera, Kikyo Roberts en su interior estaba completamente rota. ¿Por que decidio terminarle? Ella era hermosa, rica, con cuerpo de modelo, ¿Por que le rompio el corazon?

La respuesta vino un tiempo despues: Kagome Higurashi. Esa mujer de cabello azul a la que siempre envidio en secreto y a la que le hacia la vida imposible desde que tiene memoria.

¿Que era lo que envidiaba de ella? Simplemente le envidiaba todo, era mas hermosa que ella, mas inteligente, mas simpatica, su cuerpo siempre volvio locos a todos los chicos que la rodeaban mientras a ella solo la miraban de vez en cuando, solo cuando Kagome no estaba presente.

Una cosa que agradecio es que Kagome nunca parecio darse cuenta de las sensaciones que causaba en la gente.

Kikyo creyo ver la luz del tunel cuando al fin se graduó, iria a la universidad a estudiar musica y a hacerse famosa. Sus planes tambien se vinieron a abajo cuando la vio a ella, ahi, en la misma carrera, en la misma seccion. Donde quiera que mirara alli estaba Kagome, como siempre, estremeciendo a los demas, hasta a la misma Kikyo.

¿Que acaso esa bendita mujer nunca la dejaria en paz? Cuando vio que ella estaria alli, haciendo añicos sus planes sin darse cuenta, decidio hacer lo mismo que habia hecho en la primaria, en la secundaria y en preparatoria, humillarla. Kikyo aprovechaba los momentos exactos para gritarle uno que otro improperio, recordandole que ella era mas que Kagome, aunque en el fondo sabia que era al reves.

Uno de los pocos consuelos que tenia era su posicion economica y que se iba a casar con el hijo de una de las familias mas ricas del continente y tambien de los mas apuestos.

Nuevamente, Higurashi ataco de nuevo.

No solo le basto con quitarle a su prometido, si no que ahora tenia tanto dinero como ella, y no solo eso, practicamente era la dueña de su propia compañia, asi le habia dicho su padre cuando leyo en las noticias la nueva adquisicon de Kagome.

Grito de frustración en su habitacion, molesta con la vida, molesta con Kagome Higurashi.

Por su culpa casi se vuelve loca, por su culpa su carrera de musica ya se fue al traste (y eso que ni siquiera ha empezado), por su culpa ningun chico pudo amarla, por su culpa se volvio anorexica y bulimica y casi muere. No soportaba que estar siempre bajo su sombra.

Lo que mas le molestaba es que ni siquiera lo hizo a proposito, ella solamente era ella, y eso era lo que mas le molestaba.

Con calma, dejo de llorar tumbada en el medio de su elegante habitacion. Se levanto del mullida alfombra y se miro en el espejo. Aun con lagrimas en los ojos, contemplaba su imagen: era una chica piel blanca, muy palida, largo cabello azabache lacio, ojos marrones rasgados con largas pestañas(los de su madre, que es japonesa), nariz perfilada, boca pequeña pero delineada y cuerpo delgado (no tanto como cuando estaba enferma).

Siempre se lo habian dicho, que ella y Kagome eran muy parecidas, en la escuela una vez llegaron a pensar que eran hermanas, pero aun seguia viendo a Kagome mucho mas hermosa y fascinante que ella.

Veia el parecido, pero no lo sentia. Ellas eran muy diferentes.

-Maldita- dice por lo bajo, mientras ve su reflejo con malicia- ¡Me las pagaras!

Grita con rabia, mientras de un golpe rompe el espejo y con eso, su reflejo.

Pero cuando lo hizo no se estaba viendo a si misma, en preciso momento, en su mente, estaba viendo a Kagome.

* * *

Creia que la señora Izayoi estaba exagerando, pero se veia tan feliz cuando le dio la noticia que no se pudo negar e Inuyasha tampoco.

Que Izayoi organizara una gigantesca fiesta en su casa para anunciar el compromiso de su hijo menor parecia una idea descabellada, al menos para Kagome, pero cuando vio lo iluminada que estaba su mirado, acepto resignada que la alta sociedad supiera que algun dia se casaria con su novio.

Claro que no se casarian pronto, ella apenas tenia 20 años y el 23, aun eran muy jovenes, podrian esperar tal vez cinco años, Inuyasha no puso mala cara cuando se lo dijo, estuvo mas que de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, los padres de este no quisieron esperar y mas de 200 personas ya sabian de su compromiso.

Nunca imagino que algun dia se casaria, de hecho creyo que estaria sola toda su vida, claro que eso no le molestaba, el amor y las relaciones nunca fueron de importancia en su vida, siempre fue muy independiente, pero cuando conocio a Inuyasha, se dio cuenta de que el amor podia ser algo bueno.

La fiesta seria dentro de 2 dias, debia estar muy elegante y decente, por eso le pidio a Izayoi que la acompañara a comprarse un vestido nuevo. Esta con gusto acepto, y no solo eso, tambien decidio que ella misma se lo compraria, Kagome se opuso al principio, pero su suegra de tanto insistir convencio a Kagome.

Izayoi la arrastro a una de las tiendas mas elegantes de ese centro comercial al que nunca habia ido, por como lo vio se dio cuenta que solo los mas ricos iban a alli, la tienda era de dos plantas, la primera planta era de caballeros y la segunda era la de damas. Cuando vio los precios de los vestidos casi se desmaya, era millonaria ahora, pero vivio casi toda su vida sin esos lujos.

Todos los vestidos le parecian hermosos, las sedas, los encajes, todo le maravillaba.

Cuando miraba los vestidos, no pudo evitar pensar en _Sharon den Adel, _una de sus cantantes favoritas. Ella, en sus comienzos, solia usar vestidos largos y hermosos, casi como aquellos que veia alli.

-Entonces, ¿Cual te gusta?- le pregunto Izayoi, dandole a escoger.

Kagome se puso a pensar, y mientras lo hacia se fijaba en el aspecto de su suegra y en el de las demas clientas. Izayoi estaba ataviada con un hermosos traje de falda color rosa palido y las demas mujeres en la tienda estaban vestidas todas elegantes y Kagome... bueno, estaba usando un sueter manga larga negro, con una falda de jean y medias de red con unas converse.

Nunca se avergonzo de su forma de vestir, pero en este momento podia sentir la miradas de las mujeres, parecian cuchillos en su espalda.

-No te dejes intimidar- la reconforta Izayou poniendole la mano en el hombro- Ellas suelen ser asi.

-¿Asi tan malvadas?- pregunta con una sonrisa timida.

-Si, pero no te dejes engañar, por fuera lucen bellas pero por dentro estan podridas.

-Usted no es asi.

-Muchas gracias- le dice con una sonrisa- Ven, sigamos viendo, aqui hay mucha variedad.

La tomo de la mano y empezo a darle un recorrido por toda la tienda buscando un vestido acorde a su personalidad.

Se probo cientos de vestidos, hasta que por fin encontro uno del cual se enamoro: era azul, ajustado en el torso, y con una abertura al frente que cuando caminaba se podia ver su pierna izquiera. Era sin mangas, por lo que sus hombros estaban al desubierto y el escote era muy provocativo, sus senos se notaban bastante. Se puso unas sandalias de tacon plateadas y le gusto la combinacion, al fin podria usar el collar que Inuyasha le habia regalado esa noche (nunca se lo pudo poner mas porque no le parecia apropiado salir con el a la calle).

Despues de un dia de compras con Izayoi, fueron a almorza en uno de los bonitos cafes de ese centro comercial. Salir con ella era muy reconfortante, tenia anecdotas muy graciosas y fascinantes de su juventud. Nunca imagino que esa despampanante mujer no fuera japonesa sino francesa y que se la pasara viajando por el mundo ayudando a los pobres, le conto que su madre era francesa y su padre japones y que en uno de sus viajes a Japon fue que conocio al padre de Inuyasha y que este cuando la vio se enamoro perdidamente de ella. Le conto que al principio lo rechazaba cada vez que la invitaba a salir, pero le insistio tanto que al final acepto, despues de una cuanta salidas admitio que le estaba empezando a gustar y despues de dos años se casaron. A pesar de haberse casado siguio con sus campañas de caridad y trabajando para sus fundaciones, ahora con el apoyo de su esposo.

Cuando Kagome le dijo que habia dado algunas de las casas que heredo a los niños sin hogar se fascino mucho con esa idea, hasta le propuso proyectos y esas cosas.

No solo habia ganado una buena suegra, sino tambien una amiga y colega.

...

Despues de esa esplendida salida con la madre de su novio, Kagome llego a su casa, completamente exhausta y con bolsas y cajas (cosas que Izayo insistio en regalarle), llego directamente a darse un baño y descansar un poco, aun era muy temprano para dormir.

Despues de una larga ducha y el proceso con el cual cuidaba su cabello, bajo a la cocina en busca de que comer. Mientras se veia detenidamente en el espejo de su habitacion, se empezo a notar mas delgada de lo normal. Con todo el ajetreo que ha tenido ultimamente, descuido su alimentacion y eso no era bueno.

Inuyasha a veces la regañaba cuando no tenia apetito, se ponia histerico, le recordaba a su madre y a su tia.

Les puso un nombre a esos tres en su mente "La Conspiracion Divina".

Mientras revisaba en la nevera, Rin llego, dejando una pila de libros en en la mesa y buscando algo en la alacena.

-¿Donde andabas?- le pregunto Kagome en cuanto la vio, tenia una lata de refresco en la mano.

-Estaba con Sesshomaru- le respondio esta, muy tranquila.

Kagome, quien estaba bebiendo un sorbo en ese momento, casi se ahoga con la bebida y empezo a toser.

-¿Que hacias con el?- le pregunto con dificultad, despues de toser varias veces.

-Me invito a comer despues que sali de la universidad- dice Rin, con un vaso de agua en la mano- ¿Por que te sorprendes tanto?- parecia confundida.

-Es que Lord Frozen nunca sale de su casa a menos que sea para hablar de negocios- dice Kagome, citando las palabras exactas que le dijo Inuyasha.

Rin parecia aun mas confundida que antes.

-mmm bueno, parece agradable.- dice pensativa- aunque tambien me parecio raro que me esperara afuera de la universidad y que despues me trajera a casa, a penas nos conocemos.

-No me jodas- Dice Kagome con la boca abierta- ¿no sera que le gustas?- pregunta sin miedo.

La cara de su prima parecio desfigurarse, poniendo una mueca no muy usual en ella.

-¡Pero que cosas dices?- dice Rin casi en un grito, se notaba una pizca de nervios en sus palabras.

Kagome la mira con una sonrisa, parecida a la del Guason, de esas que dan miedo.

-¿Sera que a ti te gusta el?- le pregunto a su prima, mientras se va acercando lentamente, pegando su nariz de la suya- ¿Que es lo que te gusta de el?

Rin la aparta con un pequeño empujon.

-No me hagas esas preguntas- dice mas nerviosa aun- no es que me guste, solo me parece agradable, ¡Eso es todo?- sentencia de una vez.

Kagome pego un pequeño brinco de asombro, su prima no acostumbraba a hablar asi.

-Vaya, tranquila mujer- dice con las manos frente a ella, como proteccion en caso de que Rin fuera a estallar.

-Olvidalo, voy a bañarme- dice mientras sale de la cocina caminando rapido.

Kagome se quedo alli, pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar, por un lado estaba feliz de que a alguien le gustara de su prima, por otra parte, no estaba segura de que Sesshomaru le conviniera del todo, si bien es buena persona, a veces su frialdad da un poco de miedo y Rin era demasiado tierna para estar con Lord Frozen.

-A lo mejor podria espiarlos el dia de la fiesta- dice para si- si mis sospechas son correctas y ese par se gusta, deberia ser detective si esto de cantar no funciona.

Kagome y sus locos pensamientos. Mala idea no era, solo debia ser cautelosa, muy cautelosa.

* * *

Nunca entenderia el afan de sus padres por querer anunciar su compromiso con Kagome tan pronto, era una idea descabellada, pero ya todo estaba hecho, la celebracion seria dentro de un dia y no sabia como sentirse.

Estaba contento porque algun dia se casaria con su novia, de eso no habia duda, pero temia por lo que diria la gente en cuanto la vieran. No era una chica vulgar y tampoco maleducada, pero su apariencia era muy extravagante y ese tipo de personas dirian un par de cosas en cuanto la vieran con ese cabello azul tan peculiar. Sin importar lo que digan los demas, esta muy orgulloso de tener a su lado una chica como ella, tan unica y simpatica.

Haber ido a buscar el traje que usaria al dia siguiente le despejo un poco la mente, mientras manejaba por las calles de Tokio. Unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a su casa, paro el carro repentinamente y se bajo a encender un cigarrillo.

Si Kagome lo viera en este momento lo mas probable es que le diera una paliza, o a lo mejor se pusiera a fumar junto a el, nunca se sabe con ella. Pero se sentia muy estresado, hacia tiempo que dejo de fumar, pero habia veces en las que no aguantaba la tentacion y encendia un cigarrillo. En todo el tiempo que ha estado con Kagome nunca habia fumado, pero todo el estres que tenia sobre mañana se le habia acumulado.

Mientras inhalaba ese humo dañino, sentia como sus problemas se iban en el humo, o eso queria creer.

Lo bueno es que estaba cerca de su casa y no cerca de la casa de sus padres, si algun vecino o conocido lo viera en ese momento, su madre no aguantaria los chismes al dia siguiente.

Decidio mudarse a su casa permanentemente, igual visitaba a sus padres todos los dias, solo iba a su casa a dormir. No podia evitar sentirse un poco solo, a pesar de que la mansion estaba llena de sirvientes, igual se sentia solo. Pero eso no duraria para siempre, cuando se casara con Kagome viviria alli con ella. Estaba consciente de que Kagome tenia muchas propiedades a su nombre, pero queria estar alli con ella, ya que alli fue donde le pidio matrimonio.

Despues de haberse fumado ese cigarrilo hasta la cola, emprendio de nuevo el camino hacia su mansion.

Cuando llego, fue directamente a su habitacion, se topo con un par de sirvientas en el camino pero no les dio mucha importancia, cuando entro en su cuarto, los recuerdos de la noche que paso alli con Kagome vinieron rapidamente a su mente. Hasta incluso creyo haber olido su aroma en el aire, estaba loco por ella. Se lanzo en el cama, inhalando el olor de las sabanas, las habian lavado, pero nada mas recordar el cabello de ella extendido a alli, crei inclcuso hasta poder olerlo.

Mañana se les venia un dia complicado, pero trataria de pasarla bien.

Era la fiesta de ella y de el, solo por eso estaba feliz.

_Continuara..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Advertencia: puede contener escenas un poco explicitas._

Cap. 21

...

_Hemos sido bendecidos... o eso creimos._

_..._

Estaba nerviosa a mas no poder.

El tan esperado dia a habia llegado y solo habia una palabra que podia describirla en este momento: Panico.

Temprano, en la mañana, Kagome a la mansion de los padres de Inuyasha, quiso ayudar en algo, cosa que no hizo falta ya que habian muchas personas, asistentes y sirvientes, arreglando y preparando todo el lugar para la mentada celebracion.

La fiesta no seria hasta la noche, asi que se puso a dar vueltas por los alrededores, estaba caminado por los jardines, cuando lo vio: alli estaba Sesshomaru, sentado bajo un arbol leyendo un libro. su oportunidad perfecta para acribillarle con preguntas incomodas.

Se acercaba con paso tranquilo, no queria asustarlo.

Cuando llego, se sento a su lado, este no se movio ni hizo nada, seguia concentrado en su lectura.

-Hola, Sesshomaru- lo saludó con voz cantarina.

-Hola.- le responde este sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-¿Como estas?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Bien.

Entablar una conversacion con este ser era imposible, decidio que debia ir al grano.

-Sabes, hace unos dias mi prima me dijo que salieron a comer- empezo a decir con calma- ¿La pasaron bien ese dia?

-¿Por que me preguntas? ¿Tu prima no quiso decirte?- que le respondiera con otras dos preguntas no aclaraba sus dudas, pero si una cosa crucial: responder con otra pregunta significa evadir la primera, lo que quiere decir que hay una razon por la que cual no quiere responder.

-No quiso hablar, estaba muy apurada en ese momento- le respondio con tranquilidad- Es tan tierna, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, claro- seguia sin mirarla si quiera, es como si le diera igual.

Decidio desistir y se marcho despidiendose de el, ya encontraria una manera de confirmar sus sospechas. Por ahora iria a la que era la habitacion de Inuyasha, seguro aun debia tener alli su playstation.

* * *

Antes de que empezara la fulana fiesta, Inuyasha opto por quedarse en su casa, no queria estar presente durante todo ese caos. Kagome le habia dicho que estaria alli desde la mañana y le parecio bien, al menos alli podria entretenerse durante el dia.

Por alguna razon no queria verla aun, como cuando dicen que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia, asi se sentia el.

Le habia comprado otro regalo, unos pendientes de zafiro para que los usara junto al collar que le regalo. A pesar de que Kagome le habia dicho que no le regalara cosas costosas, a Inuyasha le dio igual, le daria las cosas que el quisiera, fueran caras o no, ya debia acostumbrarse a eso.

Estaba en su casa, trabajando como si fuera un sabado cualquiera, su padre le habia dado un puesto importante junto a Sesshomaru, ambos ejercian juntos la vicepresidencia de la compañia.

Se levanto temprano en la mañana, nervioso y emocionado por lo que puediera ocurrir esta noche. Sabia lo que la gente diria en cuanto vieran a Kagome, y sabia lo que esta haria si se daba cuenta de ello, eso le asustaba un poco pero le divertia a la vez.

Ese tipo de fiestas siempre le parecieron aburridas, incluso la que hicieron cuando se comprometio con Kikyo. Pero esta seria diferente, porque Kagome seria la protagonista de la noche. Habria mujeres envidiosas y hombres mirandola deseosos, esto ultimo lo enojaba hasta las tripas, pero se contendria.

Aun no sabia como se vestiria ella, pero estaba seguro que seria algo que lo volveria loco.

Eso era algo innato en ella, algo con lo que nacio y siempre vivia consigo: esa habilidad natural de sorprender a la gente y dejarlos con la boca abierta. Ella es luz y oscuridad a la vez, a algunos eso les asustaba, a Inuyasha le gustaba.

Nunca conoceria a alguien como ella en su vida, NUNCA.

Mientras seguia revisando el papeleo, por alguna razon desconocida, la imagen de Kikyo le vino a la mente. Como siempre, se volvio a fijar en el parecido que tenia con su prometida.

Aun pensando en eso, saco de su billetera, una foto de Kikyo y una de Kagome. Las puso en el escritorio, una al lado de la otra, y empezo a mirarlas con atencion. Solo habia una diferencia y eran los labios y el cabello de ambas.

¿Por que ese parecido le soprendia y le inquietaba a la vez?

Tenia un mal presentimiento, sentia que algo no estaba bien del todo.

Eso era muy extraño en Inuyasha, el siempre fue una persona optimista, sin embargo, en estos momentos lo inavadia una inquietud inexplicable. No tenia sentido sentirse de esa manera, pero no podia evitar hacerlo.

Se puso de pie y se sirvio un trago de whisky.

Seguramente el alcohol lo aliviaria en esos momentos. Levanto la vista hacia el espejo que tenia a sus lado y observo su reflejo.

Tenia ojeras en los ojos y el rostro un poco demacrado, cualquiera que lo conociera bien sabria que en estos dias no ha estado durmiendo bien. El trabajo y la fiesta de hoy lo han tenido muy estresado y enojado.

Seguramente por eso tenia un mal presentimiento: su aspecto podria dar que hablar.

Despues de haberse terminado su trago, se dirigio a su habitacion para poder dormir una siesta, seguro el sueño aliviaria sus pensamientos sobre lo que sintio hace un momento.

* * *

Se miraba en el espejo, con cierto resentimiento reflejado en su mirada. Esa mujer estaba enojada a mas no poder.

Estaba vestida con un ajustado vestido negro sin mangas y llevaba uno de sus mas caros y mejores perfumes. Usaba un lapiz labial rojo, tan rojo como la sangre. Llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto, dandole un aire gotico.

Kikyo se miraba en el espejo una media sonrisa, la cual reflejaba su rabia y enojo.

Esa noche haria algo que su nemesis jamas olvidaria.

La haria sufrir, la haria gritar.

La haria sentir lo que ella sintio cada vez que ella la opacaba con su maldita voz. Aquella voz de la siempre estuvo enamorada en secreto. La voz de aquella mujer a la que odia y ama a la vez.

Desde lo mas profundo de su ser, queria vengarse de una manera cruel. La buscaria, la amarraria, la torturaria, abusaria de ella.

Kikyo estaba sumida en la locura.

Sus ojos castaños que durante un tiempo mostraron vida ahora solo estaban opacos y sin ningun atisbo de cordura. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresion, solo una sonrisa pequeña.

Desde hace meses que dejo de reir, dejo de vivir, solo se dedicaba a llorar. Solo es un cadaver ambulante que se dedica caminar porque ve a los demas caminando. Esta muerta en vida.

-Deberia cortarle la gargante.- dice mirandose en el espejo- y beberme su sangre como el mas fino de los vinos.

De su bolsito de mano, saca una pequeña navaja y se realiza un pequeño corte en la muñeca. Esto no parecio dolerle en lo absoluto.

De la herida sale un camino de sangre que se extiende por su brazo, al cual le pasa lengua, degustando el sabor de su propia sangre.

-mmm, esta divina, me pregunto si la de Kagome sabra igual.

Vuelve a realizarse otro corte, pero esta vez mas profundo.

Asi hizo con el otro brazo.

Despues de haberse cortado, se coloca dos brazaletes anchos en cada muñeca, para asi tapar los cortes de los ojos curiosos.

Despues de haberse dado unos pequeños toques, sale de su habitacion, para dirigirse a la fiesta en honor a su nemesis y su ex-prometido.

Esta noche sera estupenda, tanto para ella como para Kagome.

* * *

Kagome se miraba fijamente en el espejo de la habitacion, no queria parecer vanidosa, pero admitia que esa noche se veia muy bien. Su cabello no estaba ondulado como siempre, para esta ocasion decidio alisarlo y el degrade que tenia le sentaba muy bien con el cabello liso, se podia observar como el azul cambiaba suavemente a un color lila claro que terminaba con un morado un poco mas oscuro. Si a Kagome no le iba bien como cantante, podria ser una excelente estilista.

El vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje, todo en ella se veia en su mas extrema perfeccion.

Estaba en la habitacion que le pertenecia a Inuyasha, decidio vestirse y pasar el dia alli, ya que la habitacion olia a el. Se sentia comoda en aquella habitacion, la cama era comoda y habia un monton de obejtos frikis que a ella le fascinaban.

Lo que mas le gustaba era su equipo de sonido, que aun estaba alli, de hecho, cuando se mudo no se llevo nada con el, dejo la habitacion tal como estaba. Ni siquiera habia polvo en los objetos, el servicio limpiaba por lo menos dos veces a la semana, eso le habia contado Izayoi.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, no era necesario que saliera para verificar si ya habian llegado los invitados, desde donde estaba podia escuchar el bullicio tanto en el exterior como en el interior de la mansion Taisho. Estaba nerviosa mas no poder, ni squiera los nervios que sintio en la presentacion del aniversario de la universidad se habia sentido tan asustada como en este momento. Claro, aquella canto, cosa que sabia que haria bien, pero esta noche, debia interactuar con gente de la alta sociedad, aquella que te juzga con la mirada sin siquiera conocerte, aquella sociedad que odia y a la que pertenece, o eso aparentaba.

-Bueno, no deberias estar asustada- se dice a si misma- no es la primera vez que vas a una fiesta como esta, todo estara bien.

Se da unas palmadas en el hombro y sale de la habitacion temblando a mas no poder. Empieza a caminar por los pasillos, mientras, un joven de ojos dorados que acaba de llegar a la fiesta, la busca desesperadamente.

...

Inuyasha llego tan rapido como pudo a la mansion de sus padres, estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro y el cabello un poco alborotado. Atraveso la puerta principal como un rayo, buscando a su novia/prometida.

Facilmente pudo haber entrado por la puerta trasera, pero la verdad no queria perder el tiempo dando toda la vuelta, y decidio entrar por la puerta de enfrente, donde todo el mundo lo veria y intentarian saludarlo y bombardearlo con preguntas que no tenia humor para responder.

Con habilidad, esquivo a cada mujer, hombre y niño que intento acercarse a el, desde joven aprendio a hacer tal cosa. Despues de tanto caminar subio al piso de arriba, instintivamente se dirigio a su habitacion, ya que su madre que Kagome estaria alli arreglandose, pero cuando entro esta estaba completamente vacia, cosa que le parecio un poco extraño, las mujeres no suelen arreglarse tan rapido.

Salio y se encontro a una criada arreglando un cuadro mal puesto.

-¿Haz visto a mi prometida?- le pregunta educadamente.

La joven muchacha nego con la cabeza y con su permiso se retiro.

Inuyash bajo, buscando a su madre. La encontro en el jardin hablando con unas mujeres.

-Madre- dice Inuyasha, interrumpiendo- ¿Haz visto a Kagome?

-No, hijo, hace rato que ya debio haber bajado.

-Que raro- dice Inuyasha- no la he visto y arriba no esta.

-Seguro se escondio en la cocina-dice su madre poniendo su mano en su hombro.- tampoco tenia muchas ganas de salir.

Inuyasha se alejo de su madre en direccion a la cocina, dentro de unos minutos anunciarían su compromiso y la regla decia que tenian que estar los dos presentes.

-Kaede, ¿No sabes donde esta Kagome?- le pregunto a su nana en cuanto entro.

-Ni idea hijo- dice esta mientras dirige a las muchacha en la cocina- no la veo desde fue a vestirse.

Inuyasha ya se estaba desesperando, un muchacho iba a salir con una bandeja con copas de champan y tomo una y se la bebio de un trago.

Se le hacia bastante extraño que su novia no estuviera en la cocina comiendo todo lo que habian preparado.

Entendia que no estuviera entre los invitados sola, pero, ¿donde podria estar?

* * *

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y sus muñecas le dolian.

De hecho, todo su cuerpo le dolia, sentia como si le hubiesen cortado desde el cuello hasta los pies, hasta podia sentir la sangre resbalarse por su cuerpo.

No podia moverse, estaba atada y tenia los ojos vendados, razon por la que no veia nada.

Kagome estaba asustada, ¿que enfermo pudo haberle hecho eso? La respuesta llego cuando alguien le quito la venda de los ojos con suma delicadeza.

Ahogo un grito, al ver a la persona que estaba delante de ella. La cara de Kikyo en ese momento solo la describia una palabra: locura.

Kagome la miraba con los ojos como platos, sonreia de manera malefica y estaba desnuda. Por inercia miro su cuerpo, y descubrio que al igual que ella estaba despojada de sus ropas.

Quiso gritar, pero no podia hacerlo, sentia como si su gargante se hubiera cerrado y no podia articular palabra alguna.

-¿Por que?- fue lo unico que salio de sus labios.

Kikyo dejo dejo de sonreir repentinamente y con la navaja que tenia en sus manos, realizo otro corte profundo en el abdomen de Kagome. Esta grito al sentir tal dolor, mientras Kikyo le pasaba la lengua a la sangra que salia de la herida.

Una escena para nada bonita y muy inquientante. La habitacion estaba apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas y no era muy grande, habia una pequeña cama y una mesita al lado de este y una puerta, la cual Kagome asumio que era la salida, ya que no habia ninguna mas.

-Tu sangre es muy deliciosa- dice Kikyo con una voz sensual y grave.

Nuevamente, volvio cortar a Kagome, esta ven en el antebrazo.

Kagome solo gritaba de dolor, ¿Como fue que llego a parar a aquella habitacion?

_Flash back._

_Kagome salio de la habitacion de su prometido, para dirigirse a la fiesta de abajo, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, Vio a Kikyo observandose a si misma en el espejo, cuando voltea y mira a Kagome y articula una sonrisa._

_-¡Kagome!- dice esta con alegria al verla._

_Kagome, sin embargo, se quedo estatica al ver la reaccion de su nemesis.- ¿Disculpa?- pregunta aturdida._

_-Queria decirte, que lamento mucho lo que paso duranto estos años entre nosotras- dice con arrepentimiento- En serio, lo lamento mucho._

_Kagome al principio no pudo creerselo- ¿En serio lo sientes?- pregunta aun recelosa._

_-en serio- dice con mirada de perrito triste._

_Cuando Kagome estuvo a punto replicar, Kikyo agarro dos copas de vino que estaban en la mesita que esta debajo del espejo donde ella se estaba mirando._

_-Brindemos.- dijo ofreciendole una a Kagome._

_Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero se sentia muy nerviosa por la fiesta, asi que sin dudar un poco la acepto y se la bebio de un golpe._

_A los segundos, empezo a sentirse mareada, hasta que todo se volvio oscuro y desvanecio..._

_Fin flash back._

-¡Maldita!- grita Kagome a todo pulmon.

Kikyo la miraba expectante, con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Lentamente se acerca a Kagome, rozando levemente sus labios con los de ella, seguidamente le da una bofetada.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que me gustabas?- pregunta con una sonrisa sadica, la cual reflejaba su demencia.

Kagome aun seguia sin poder asimilar del todo esa vergonzosa situacion. Kikyo la habia drogado, la habia desnudado, la habia cortado, se habia bebido su sangre y aparte de todo la habia besado.

-Omitiste eso durante diez años- le dijo tratando de parecer calmada, pero en el fondo no lo estaba, estaba muy asustada, ¿y si abuso de ella mientras estaba inconsciente? Habia muchas incognitas en su cabeza en ese momento.

¿Kikyo gustaba de ella? Eso era muy dificil de creer, teniendo en cuenta que le hizo su miserable vida aun mas miserable.

¿Drogarla, secuestrarla y maltratarla? Eso era ir demasiado lejos, y beberse su sangre... Eso era simplemente desquiciado. Kikyo estaba loca, eso lo sabia, pero resulto que estaba mas loca de lo que pensaba.

Intentando tranquilizarse, observo con mas detinimiento la habitacion. Kikyo estaba sentada al borde de la que pequeña cama, bebiendo un liquido que a la luz de las velas se podia notar que era rojizo: vino o tal vez su propia sangre.

Kagome estaba de pie con su espalda pegada a la pared, sus brazos estaban extendedidos y amarrados con una cuerda cada uno. Si no salia pronto de alli empezarian a dolerle.

Debia salir de alli antes de que Kikyo la desangrara por completo, pero... ¿Como lo haria?

* * *

La familia de Inuyasha y la de Kagome estaban al borde la locura. Ya estaba por amanecer y aun Kagome no aparecia. Inuyasha estaba haciendo de todo por encontrarla.

Casi se le cae el mundo cuando vio, en las grabaciones de seguridad, que fue Kikyo quien se la habia llevado. Le dio una bebida y esta al instante cayo desmayada y Kikyo se la llevo cargada.

Inmediatamente se lo notificaron a la familia de ella, sus padres al enterarse de tal cosa no dijeron palabra alguna, estaban atonitos, ya que, segun ellos, Kikyo debia estar encerrada en su cuarto bajo llave, alguien la dejo salir. La señora Roberts lloraba desconsolada, no queria que la locura de su hija saliera a la luz.

El señor Roberts no perdio la razon en ningun momento, se mantuvo firme, pero igual disgustado con por el comportamiento insensato de su hija.

Tsubaki y Rin, quienes se quedaron hasta el amanecer en la mansion Taisho junto con estos, los amigos de Kagome y los padres de Kikyo, estaban desconsoladas. Como aun no les daban informacion, decidieron marcharse para asearse ya que aun tenian puesto los vestidos de la noche anterior. Inuyasha se ofrecio a llevarlas y aceptaron con gusto.

Mientras iban en el auto no dijeron palabra alguna, ¿de que podian hablar?

Kagome estaba desaparecida con una loca y todos tenian miedo.

Despues de haberlas dejado en su casa, Inuyasha se dirigio a la suya, debia cambiarse para ir con su padre a buscarla por toda la maldita ciudad. Ya la policia estaba en eso, pero no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocia a Kikyo Roberts. Siempre supo que tenia una actitud fuerte, ¿pero que tener doble personalidad? Eso era escalofriante. Segun la madra de Kikyo, esta empezo a sufrir ese trastorno a partir de los 15 años, desde entonces ha sido una pesadilla. Hacia tiempo que Mircalla, la otra personalidad de Kikyo, no habia aparecido. Mircalla es casi igual que Kikyo, solo que con unas cuantas diferencias: Se cree vampiro y le gusta tomar sangre. Durante el tiempo que Kikyo e Inuyasha estuvieron juntos nunca aparecio tal personalidad, Inuyasha da gracias a Dios por ello, enterarse que tu novia no es ella siempre es aterrador, pero por un lado sentia lastima por ella y por su familia.

¿Como una mujer tan bella puede sufrir tal enfermedad? Desgraciadamente, esa hermosa mujer secuestro a su novia y quien sabe que podria estar haciendole.

¿Como saben que fue Mircalla y no Kikyo quien se llevo a Kagome? Facil, los padres de Kikyo revelaron que Mircalla esta enamorada de Kagome. Ese fue una aclaracion fuerte y confusa a la vez, nunca creyo que esto pudiera pasarle. Parecia una historia de terror ligada a una de amor y comedia.

Llego a su mansion y fue a darse un baño rapido. En la ducha no dejaba de pensar en las atrocidades que Mircalla le hacia a su cuerpo, se cortaba solo para beberse su sangre en una copa de vino. En varias ocasiones, sorprendia a las sirvientas intentando morderlas para chupar su sangre. La servidumbre de la mansion de los Roberts era muy valiente para trabajar alli con semejante ser humano al lado.

Si era capaz de hacerle eso a la gente a su alrededor, ¿que seria capaz de hacer para conservar a la persona que ama?

A Inuyasha, de repente, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca...

_Continuara..._


	22. Chapter 22

Cap. 22

...

_Sin sangre no hay sacrificio._

_..._

_Oh, Carmilla, ven a mi._

_Oh, Mircalla, te quiero a ti._

Sin saber el por qué, recordo las letras de aquella cancion tan vampirica. Ya no estaba atada, estaba acostada en una cama mientras alguien la abrazaba y respiraba lentamente en su cuello. En ese instante recordo el lugar donde estaba y se sobresalto un poco, cuando abrio los ojos observo la pequeña habitacion, aun estaba alumbrada por velas, aunque estas no estaban tan desgastadas.

Kikyo dormia profundamente, ya no estaban desnudas, estaban vestidas con cortos vestidos blancos pero estos estaban manchados con su sangre, ¿Se lo habria colocado ella? Lo mas probable.

Mientras observaba a su captora durmiendo, no sentia tanto miedo como antes, por unos momentos penso que tal vez era otra persona pero descarto esa idea de su cabeza. Se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla y se dirigio a la puerta para abrirla.

Temia que estuviera cerrada, pero, curiosamente, no lo estaba.

La maldita puerta estaba abierta.

Cuando salio de la habitacion, creyo que se encontraria con un pasillo largo, oscuro y tenebroso, pero se sorprendio al ver que era un pasillo iluminado, con paredes blancas y elegantemente adornado. Lo unico fuera de lugar alli era ella manchada de sangre.

No iba a quedarse alli de pie, asi que empezo a caminar, despues de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Estaba descalza asi que no hacia ruido al caminar. Despues de deambular un rato y pasar por varias puertas llego hasta unas escaleras de marmol, en el techo habia una lampara de cristal que conocia perfectamente: Estaba en la mansion de los Roberts. Casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de tal cosa. Kikyo la secuestro y la llevo a su casa... Eso no es muy inteligente y daba gracias a Dios por ello.

Ahora la cuestion era, ¿Como se iria de alli? Por lo que observo en los ventanales, era de noche. Se dirigio a las escaleras y cuando coloco un pie en el primer escalon, pudo observar a varias personas en la puerta, tres de esas personas tenian el cabello completamente negro y eran muy conocidas para ella.

-¡Hey!- grito por innercia.

Rapidamente, las 5 cabezas se voltearon hacia ella. Paso un segundo que se le hizo eterno.

Tanto Inuyasha como los demas no dejaban de mirarla como si de un fantasma se tratara, Kagome no quiso perder el tiempo asi que se deslizo por las escaleras. A penas toco el suelo, su novio salio corriendo para abrazarla, con fuera, grave error.

Kagome al sentir la presion, grito de dolor. Inuyasha al escucharla dejo de abrazarla inmediatamente y la observo con mas detenimiento de cerca.

-¿que te paso?- pregunto horrorizado al observar a su prometida manchada de sangre.- ¿Ustedes sabian que estaba aqui?- Pregunto acusador a los padres de Kikyo que observaban a la chica atonitos.

-No lo sabiamos- dice el señor Roberts un poco agitado- Nunca crei que Kikyo fuera a traerla aqui.

La madre de Kikyo, no dijo nada, solo se puso a llorar desconsolada. Kagome, quien se habia mantenido en silencio, se acerco a ella, y mirandola a los ojos le dijo con tristeza:

-Su hija esta mal.

-Lo se- dijo en un tono apenas audible.- pero la que te hizo esas cosas no era mi hija.

-¿Que?- pregunta confundida.

-Kikyo tiene doble personalidad.- dice Sesshomaru serio.

-Ja- fue lo unico que dijo Kagome- Con razon decia que me amaba.

-Esta situacion es muy incomoda- dijo Inu no, quien solo se habia dedicado a observar.

Inuyasha, quien se habia manchado un con la sangre de Kagome, pregunto, una vez mas:

-¿Sabian que estaba aqui?

-No lo sabian- dijo una voz desde lo alto en la escalera. Era Kikyo/Mircalla, quien estaba vestida de la misma manera que Kagome.- ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto de manera triste, observando a Kagome.

Esta quien, no sabia como reaccionar, decidio que lo mejor para salir de alli sin que Kikyo los matara a todos, era seguirle la corriente.

-Si ya tengo que irme- le dijo fingiendo estar igual o mas triste que ella, los presentes se le quedaron viendo atonitos- Pero algun dia te visitare.

Kikyo/Mircalla sonrio de manera resplandeciente- ¿Lo prometes?- pregunto como una niña pequeña.

-lo prometo.

Despues de aquel extraño encuentro, se despidieron.

Mientras iba en la parte trasera del auto con Inuyasha, recordo el monton de cortadas que tenia en su cuerpo.

-Sesshomaru- le dijo a este mientras conducia- creo que debo ir al hospital.

-¿Te parece?- le pregunto cinico- me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado.

-¿Que te hizo Kikyo?- pregunto Inuyasha intrigado.

-Nada, solo me corto el cuerpo y se bebio mi sangre- dijo tratando de parecer despreocupada.

Inuyasha estaba sin palabras, queria abrazarla, consolarla, acariciarla, creyo que estaria asustada pero ella en cambio, se veia de lo mas tranquila con la situacion.

Despues de llegar al hospital, Kagome inmediatamente fue atendida, le pusieron vendas en casi toda la parte de arriba del cuerpo, mas que todo en los brazos y en el abdomen, su cara estaba intacta. Mientras descansaba un rato acostada en un camilla, Inuyasha y su hermano estaban conversando en un lugar algo apartado, para que no los escucharan.

-¿En serio crees que sabian que se encontraban alli?- pregunta Sesshomaru a Inuyasha, un tanto desconcertado por las acusaciones de este.

-Es lo mas creible- dice cruzado de brazos- ¿Como es posible que estuvieran alli tres dias y nadie se diera cuenta?

Sesshomaru miraba el suelo, pensativo.

-Ahora que lo pienso.- dijo al cabo de un rato- Hace tiempo me dijiste que habias descubierto un pasadizo en la mansion de los Roberts. Es probable que ese pasadizo llevara al lugar donde ellas estuvieron escondidas.

-Tienes razon, lo habia olvidado- dice al tiempo que ve su camisa blanca manchada de sangre- Mircalla esta loca.

-¿Te parece?- dice Sesshomaru con ironia- Actua justo como la Mircalla del libro.

-¿Libro? ¿Que libro?- Pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

-Carmilla, asi se llama, es sobre una vampiro que esta enamorada de una muchacha y todas las noches la visita para beberse su sangre sin que esta se de cuenta- Dice con calma- a Kagome le fascina ese libro.

-Ahora no creo que le guste tanto, despues de lo que le hicieron.- Dice Inuyasha con una expresion triste. Queria que Kikyo pagara por lo que hizo, pero no fue culpa de Kikyo sino de su otra personalidad.

-Es una pena la situacion de Kikyo.- Dice Sesshomaru, como si pudiera leer el pensamiento de su hermano menor- No ira a la carcel, pero si a un hospital para enfermos mentales.

-¿Crees que Kagome la pueda perdonar?

-No lo se, a lo mejor se compadezca y no la odie tanto con el paso del tiempo. Tal vez supere todo lo que ocurrio, aunque parece que ya lo hizo.

-Cierto- Dice Inuyasha- se ve tan tranquila- suspira mientras la ve acostada en la camilla con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando la observaba, podia darse cuenta de la mirada vacia que esta portaba. Sus ojos marrones carecian de ese brillo que tenia cuando la conocio, sin embargo, no mostraba señales de miedo o rencor. Parecia comprensiva con la situacion, eso queria hacerles creer. Conocia a su novia como la palma de su mano, Kagome, en su interior, se estaba muriendo.

Esa chica ocultaba sus sentimientos de una manera espectacular, era una actriz de la vida, casi siempre fingia, excepto cuando estaba con sus amigos, Inuyasha o alguien de importancia en su vida. Estaba toda cubierta de sangre que ya empezaba a oscurecerse, Mircalla la torturo para su propio placer.

¿Que podia hacer para ayudarla a superar esa experiencia? Eso era un enigma, asi como ella. Su cabello azul estaba un poco despeinado, pero solo un poco, como si la hubiesen peinado y se hubiese alborotado despues de dormir.

Sea como sea, estaria alli para ella, por siempre.

* * *

Mientras descansaba en esa enorme cama, miraba el techo en busca de respuestas. Habian muchas cosas que queria saber y recordar, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar se iban rapidamente, como si su mente se estuviera burlando de ella. Eso era infame, aun le dolian las cortadas que tenia en su cuerpo, pero solo un poco, habia pasado una semana desde que Kikyo se la llevara.

Segun el padre de Inuyasha no iria a la carcel puesto que tenia una enfermedad mental, pero si a un manicomio de maxima seguridad. Llego a sentir algo de pena por Kikyo, ya que no fue ella sino otra persona quien en realidad le hizo esas porquerias a su cuerpo.

Estaba en la mansion de los Taisho, Izayoi insistio que descansara alli, su tia y su prima iban todos los dias a estar con ella, Izayoi les ofrecio quedarse junto a mi, pero se negaron diciendo que tampoco debian dejar la casa sola por tanto tiempo, por lo que les ofrecio el servicio del chofer de la familia para que se pudieran trasladar de manera mucho mas comoda. Sus amigos tambien iban casi todos los dias a tocar musica con ella, puesto que su primer album de estudio iba a ser lanzado pronto, debido a lo que sucedio, debieron hacer las promociones sin ella presente.

Sango y Miroku ya habian dado la noticia de que eran pareja, obviamente las reacciones fueron muy alegres, todos sabian que se amaban en secreto.

En cuando a Inuyasha... Hace una semana que lo no ha visto. Fue a un viaje inesperado con su hermano y no se despidio de ella, bueno, eso era normal a veces. Mientras el estaba fuera, se dedicaba jugar un poco y pasar el rato con su primito, Shippo, quien fue esa semana de visita a la casa de sus tios.

Habia momentos en los que se quedaban hasta tarde contando historias, Shippo, quien se habia hecho muy amigo de Kagome, le pedia a esta que le cantara antes de dormir, Kagome con gusto lo hacia.

Habia pasado una semana apacible, pero queria tener a Inuyasha entre sus brazos. Queria sentirlo contra su piel y amarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Queria tenerlo junto a ella y en estos momentos eso no era posible.

Los momentos que paso junto a el antes de irse fueron efimeros y eso era lo que mas le molestaba. Estaba harta del encierro, nunca estaba sola, pero pasar una semana encerrada en esa enorme mansion le parecia horrible. Extrañaba la universidad, los ensayos en el estudio, visitar el orfanato de los niños, extrañaba el aire de playa.

Dijeron que debia conservar los vendajes durante un mes mas o menos ya que algunas heridas eran algo profundas y debian cicatrizar bien. Ya no le dolian casi, no tanto como el primer dia.

Mientras daba vueltas en esa enorme cama, pensaba en Mircalla y en todas las cosas que le dijo, el beso que le dio y las heridas que le causo. Por un momento creyo que todo fue una horrible pesadilla, pero no lo era. Sus familiares y amigos evitaban tocar ese tema, ya que era delicado y en verdad lo era. Era un historia de horror.

Un historia de horror llevada a la realidad.

En sus sueños, escuchaba voces y sentia manos que la arrastraban hasta lo mas profundo del infierno, gritaba a todo pulmon pero nadie corria a rescatarla. Justo cuando creia que no habia escapatoria, sentia una mano calida tomandola de la mano y sacandola de aquella oscuridad, en el momento que levantaba la cabeza para verle el rostro se despertaba. Creia que podia ser Inuyasha, pero sus manos no eran tan grandes, eran pequeñas y algo delicadas, ¿podria ser su madre tal vez? Nunca lo sabria.

Solo esperaba poder superar toda la mierda que le ha pasado hasta este momento...

* * *

Estaba solo, descansando de las diligencias que hicieron durante el dia, Inuyasha y su hermano estaban agotados de tanto ajetreo con la compañia, pero por suerte su trabajo en ese lugar estaba terminado.

Grecia le parecio un lugar esplendido, se prometio que algun dia el y Kagome vendrian a pasar unos dias, ¿en su luna de miel, quizas?

Estuvo una semana lejos de ella, estaba casi seguro que esta no se lo perdonaria. La pobre mujer estaba recuperandose de sus heridas y el muy terco de su padre se le ocurre mandarlo a grecia no dos ni tres dias, UNA SEMANA ENTERA. Aunque sabia que su padre no lo hizo a proposito, le fastidiaba. Se aseguro de que Kagome tuviera las mejores comodidades y le dijo a su madre que la vigilara siempre y que no le dejara salir a menos que fuera necesario, no queria que estuviera en peligro otras vez y el no estuviera presente.

Aunque no fue de mucha ayuda cuando estuvo tres dias desaparecida junto con una psicopata, se sentia como un inutil en estos momentos, se juro que la protegeria mucho mas que antes. Para aliviarse un poco el estres se sirvio una copa de whisky, mientras sentia el liquido abrasar su garganta, recordaba la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que la beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor. De manera rapida y confusa, todos sus recuerdos junto a ella vinieron a su mente en esos momentos.

Sonrio, eso era lo que hacia cuando pensaba en esa rara mujer de cabello azul. Esa mujer cuya voz es como su personalidad, magnifica y multifacetica.

Sentia que algo en ella habia cambiado, sus ojos estaban mas vacios que antes, sin embargo, aun brillaban cuando lo veia y le sonreia de una manera preciosa. Temia que se volviera una suicida otra vez, temia que pudiera acabar con su vida al ver que no todo es felicidad a su alrededor. No queria que ella tuviera esos malo pensamientos, el se encargaria de darle toda la felicidad que no pudo tener de niña, queria devolverla a la vida una vez mas, una vida sin sufrimiento ni dolor, una vida plena y feliz.

Sesshomaru le dijo que era posible que Kagome se volviera mas distante y callada. Segun el, esas experiencias te pueden transformar de dos maneras: te vuelves loco o te vuelves indiferente. En ese instante se dio cuenta, una vez mas, de lo diferentes que eran Kagome y Kikyo. Kikyo se volvio completamente loca, Kagome en cambio siguio con su vida.

Sabia muy bien que hacia mal en compararlas, pero no podia evitarlo. Son chicas que al verlas causan curiosidad, simplemente eso.

Daba gracias a Dios, por haberlas conocido, a pesar de todo. Si no hubiese conocido a Kikyo no hubiese conocido a Kagome. ¿Seria cosa del destino? Inuyasha nunca creyo en tales cosas, pero si sabia que todo no era simple casualidad, habia algo mas, ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca.

Esta acostado en su cama, lleva una semana durmiendo en ella, pero pronto podria dormir junto a su prometida.

Pronto...

* * *

La habitacion que durante el dia era completamente blanca, de noche estaba completamente oscura.

No tenia muchos amigos en ese lugar, solo queria morderlos y nadie se le acercaba. Hace una semana que no prueba una gota de sangre y estaba sedienta de ella.

Mircalla, se remueve en las sabanas de su cama, intentando calmar su hambre, mordiendose a si misma, pero sin conseguir una sola gota de su preciosa sangre, que si bien no la alimenta, la ayuda un poco saboreando la textura de esta.

Su "madre" le dijo que debia permanecer alli hasta que todo estuviera bien, no puso objecion alguna y acepto permanecer en ese lugar.

Extrañaba a Kagome, extrañaba sus labio y su preciosa sangre.

Pensando en el amor de su vida, se quedo dormida con una sonrisa y pronunciando una frase que siempre ha estado en su mente:

"El amor nunca muere".

* * *

Estaba agitada y una gota de sudor le recorria la mejilla, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Estaba dormida, pero no tenia un sueño feliz, se notaba a leguas que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Se removia de manera inquieta y gemia, se podia decir que queria llorar. Sudaba mucho, y la expresion en su rostro era de dolor, estaba sufriendo en su pesadilla.

Despues de unos minutos de tortura, Kagome se despierta de golpe, sus ojos abiertos como platos y su pecho subiendo y bajando. Se le hacia dificil respirar, pero sus ojos aun estaban completamente abiertos.

-¿Deseo?- decia en voz baja.- ¿Amor?.

Tenia un dilema en su interior.

-¿Mircalla me ama?- se preguntaba.

Estaba confundida, no sabia si su enamorada vampiro sentia deseo o amor por ella, pero, ¿Por que le preocupaba eso en estos momentos?

Gracias a su pesadilla, recordo una vez mas lo que paso en los tres dias que estuvo encerrada con ella en el cuarto.

Mircalla, pudo matarla ya que ella es una "vampiro" pero no le corto las venas, solo pequeños cortes, lo suficiente como para que sangrara lo suficiente como para no morir. ¿Acaso de verdad la ama y por eso no desangro su cuerpo?

De repente empezo a recordar lo que paso durante esos tres dias. Solo la cortaba cuando estaba dormida, solo lo hizo una vez cuando estaba despierta, como si temiera que gritara. Despues la vestia y la desvestia cuando el vestido se manchaba con demasiada sangre. Duro poco tiempo atada en la pared, de resto estuvo siempre acostada en la cama,y Kikyo/Mircalla la ayudaba a ir al baño que estaba en la habitacion. Le daba de comer y tambien le daba de beber.

Estuvo tres dias "cuidando" de ella. Eso la aterrorizo aun mas que antes. Se sentia usada.

Nunca creyo que su vida fuera facil, pero esto ya era una locura.

Primero la muerte de su familia, su depresion, sus intentos de suicidio, enfrentarse a la familia de su padre ¿y ahora una demente la trata como un muñeco? Se prometio nunca pensar otra vez en matarse, pero en este momento solo pasaba por su cabeza la idea de tirarse del balcon del cuarto de Inuyasha.

Con lentitud, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia las puertas que tenia enfrente. Al abrirlas hizo un pequeño ruido, y se aproximo a las barandas de este. Con sumo cuidado, se paro sobre estas, mirando el vacio que se encontraba bajo ella. Hacia un endemoniado frio, era invierno los arboles estaban cubiertos de nieve. Su pijama, compuesta por una camisa y un mono deportivo, no le daba el calor suficiente pero eso no le importaba en estos momentos.

Como hacia en las noche que pasaba en vela en su casa, levanto la mirada hacia la luna, esta brillaba mas que nunca esta noche.

¿Habra paz en mi vida? Le pregunta de manera suplicante. Como siempre no obtuvo respuesta de esta.

Listo.

Estaba decidida lanzarsa, hasta que unos brazos fuertes la jalaron hacia adentro.

-¡¿Estas loca o que?!- le pregunta Inuyasha furioso.

-Oh, volviste- dice Kagome de manera pausada y tranquila.

-¿Por que estabas alli?- le pregunta mas calmado, cruzado de brazos frente a ella.

-Solo observaba el cielo- responde indiferente.

-Si claro- le dice cínico.- Nadie sale a ver cielo a esta hora y con este clima.

-Sabes que quise lanzarme, ¿por que preguntas tanto?- Responde de manera un poco brusca.

-Me preocupo por ti.

-Igual que todos.

-¿Te molesta?

-En estos momentos si.

-¿Por que dices eso?- el rastro de furia en Inuyasha habia desaparecido, ahora estaba dolido por las palabras de Kagome.

¿En serio habia cambiado tanto durante esta semana?

-Estoy cansada de todo esto, he vivido poco, pero lo que vivi en ese poco tiempo me tiene hasta el borde.- Dijo con cansancio.

-El suicidio no es la solucion.

-lo se, sabes, en realidad no iba a saltar, siempre me retracto al ultimo segundo- dice con una sonrisa amarga- no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para acabar con mi vida- Dijo mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Inuyasha la abrazo, tan fuerte como pudo, mientras esta sollozaba de dolor en su pecho, el le acariciaba la espalda.

-Eres la chica mas valiente que conozco- dice con orgullo- no cualquiera logra las cosas que tu haz hecho.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunta entre lagrimas.

-Por supuesto, por eso eres el amor de mi vida.

-¿Que?- Kagome parecia aturdida- ¿El amor de tu vida?

-Si.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo lo beso con la pasion que sentia por el. Queria que volviera a sus brazos y sentirlo en su piel, ahora lo tenia donde queria tenerlo.

Estaban juntos, y nada ni nadie los separaria.

Habian sido bendecidos.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Esta historia pronto llegara a su fin, gracias a todos los que la siguieron hasta el final_

_Att: AlissaBlue_


	23. Epilogo

Cap. 23

_..._

_Eres el amor de mi vida._

_..._

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el clima estaba frio y la calefaccion del lugar estaba a una temperatura agradable. Miraba los papeles que estaban frente a ella y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de frustacion. Poemas, canciones, partituras, todo estaba regado por doquier, su trabajo estaba hecho un completo desastre.

Deja la casa por unos dias y ya vuelven su trabajo una mierda. Por un momento sintio ganas de salir de su oficina y quiso salir al patio a gritarles lo mucho que deseaba matarlos, hasta que su mirada se fijo en una fotografia que estaba en su escritorio, alli se encontraban ella, su esposo y sus pequeños angeles/demonios. El corazon se derritio de ternura al ver la mirada dorada de sus hijos y todas las ganas de asesinar se fueron como llegaron.

Podia poner todo en orden, solo habia que ordenar las hojas, no es para tanto.

En estos ocho años su vida habia sido asi, un completo desastre, pero de forma muy agradable y divertida. Las dos giras mas recientes giras que habia tenido con su banda, _Angels Fall First, _fueron de las mas complicadas, pero agradables, como las dos primeras.

Ya han pasado ocho años desde que formaron su banda, han sacado cuatro albums y un dvd en vivo. Habia ocasiones en las que creia estar soñando.

Miroku decia que la banda se habia vuelto famosa gracias a su apariencia, una chica japonesa que no parece japonesa con cabello azul.

Si, tenia 28 años y su cabello aun era azul. Kagome siempre fue muy modesta, diciendo que sin ellos ella no era nada. En parte era asi, la banda es lo que es gracias a todos ellos. Inuyasha la acompaño en cada una de sus giras, siempre apoyandola y cuidando a los niños cuando ellos debian tocar.

Sus bebés se comportaban de manera algo terrible cuando estaban en casa, pero cuando se iban de viaje de comportaban de manera excelente e intachable, Kagome e Inuyasha solo deseaban que fueran asi en todo momento.

A pesar de todo, amaba su vida,y da gracias a Dios, por no haber terminado con ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

* * *

-¡Souta! ¡Haru! ¡Si no vienen los colgare de un arbol!- Inuyasha gritaba, muy enojado, por el comportamiento de sus hijos.

Estos simplemente no le hacian caso, solo corrian mientras se reian de su padre, quien ya no aguantaba y se ponia a jadear de cansancio. El pobre Inuyasha cedio y se tumbo sobre la grama, intentando respirar con normalidad, cosa que no pudo hacer, ya que alguien se le tiro encima sacandole el poco aire que le quedaba. Solo le basto ver la melena azul para ver de quien se trataba.

-Nuestros hijos me tratan mal, ¿Ahora tu tambien?- dice haciendo una mueca.

Kagome se reia del estado en el que se encontraba su esposo: Cansado, sudado, nunca se le nota la edad, excepto cuando cuidaba a Souta y a Haru. Para tener 31 años aun estaba en forma, pero sus hijos lo exprimian, asi de simple.

Kagome lo miraba con esa mirada ensoñadora con la que lo miraba cuando eran mas jovenes. Como si de magia se tratase, Inuyasha dejo de estar cansado y levanto a su esposa por los aires, y empezo a dar vueltas con ella, mientras reian sonoramente. Se dejo caer en la grama con ella encima de el, Kagome no paraba de reir, su esposo estaba loco y eso le encantaba.

-¿Te he dicho que tienes una cana en el cabello?- dijo rompiendo la magia del momento. Asi era ella.

-¿Tenias que decir eso?- Dijo Inuyasha con una mueca- siempre lo haces, un dia de estos te dare una nalgada para que aprendas.

Kagome se levante con gracia y elegancia, y de espaldas tocando su trasero le dijo:

-Eso lo veremos cariño- dice sacandole la lengua.

Inuyasha solo se quedo con los ojos cerrados despues de haber tenido tan maravillosa vista por unos segundos. Despues, ella se fue corriendo detras de los niños, dejandolo ahi tirado como si no valiera nada. A pesar de todo, amaba a su familia mas que a su vida. Eran todo para el.

Acostado en la grama los observaba jugando: Souta, a quien le pusieron el nombre del hermano no nato de Kagome, jugaba con su madre y su gemelo a las escondidas, tenia el cabello tan negro como la noche y sus ojos eran marrones, era el que mas se parecia a Kagome. Haru, quien 10 segundos despues de Souta, era igual a su hermano solo que con los ojos dorados, era el que mas se parecia a su padre.

Tenian cuatro años, pero eran muy inteligentes, ya pronto empezarian la escuela. Mientras, se quedaban en casa, con Inuyasha cuando Kagome estaba de viaje con su banda, con Izayoi y Tsubaki cuando Inuyasha estaba de viaje por negocios, y cuando ambos viajaban se iban con ellos a conocer el mundo. A los gemelos les gustaba estar ensayando con Kagome, amaban la voz de su madre. Pero lo que mas les gustaba eran los guturales de Kagome, les fascinaba decirles a los extraños que su madre era un monstruo y cuando estos la veian se quedaban con la boca abierta. Eran bromista, como su padre cuando era mas joven.

Jugaban a las escondidas, Kagome los buscaba, los demonios se escondian.

Inuyasha cerro los ojos, tomando una pequeña siesta. Recordando lo que paso hace ocho años.

Recordando la vez que casi la pierde, recordando todo, hasta el dia de hoy.

Kagome era el amor de su vida, y ese amor, _nunca moriria._

* * *

Mientras se miraba en el espejo una vez mas, no dejaba de preguntare: ¿Como demonios paso todo eso?

Kikyo se peinaba el cabello con elegancia, como solo alguien como ella puede hacerlo. Hace ocho estaba en un hospital para enfermos mentales, aunque gracias a su dinero, tenia un lugar solo para ella y no debia compartir con los otros "raros" como ella les decia.

Su madre le conto que estaba alli, gracias a Mircalla, su otra personalidad lesbiana que amaba la sangre. No amaba a cualquier mujer, amaba a Kagome.

Todo eso, le puso los pelos de punta, incluso seis años mas tarde, aun le causaba escalofrios. Mircalla domino su cuerpo durante dos años, hasta que un dia Kikyo desperto, se puso a gritar y a llorar como histerica, fue cuando le revelaron todo lo que sucedio.

Desde entonces decidio quedarse alli, no tenia muchas ganas de ver el mundo exterior. Ha pasado ocho años en ese sitio tan vacio, desprovisto de energia, podria incluso decir que ese lugar no tenia vida, pero no tenia sufrimiento ni dolor. Estaba en paz entre esas cuatro paredes blancas, estaba en paz y alli no le podria hacer daño a nadie.

Su madre le conto que Kagome la fue a visitar una vez, cuando Mircalla aun dominaba su cuerpo, hablaron por poco tiempo, su madre no supo de que hablaron, pero Mircalla se puso a llorar descontroladamente cuando Kagome salio de la habitacion.

No queria saber mas nada de Mircalla, tampoco queria saber nada de Kagome, no queria saber nada de Inuyasha. No queria saber nada del mundo.

Despues de terminar de cepillar su largo cabello negro, se puso a leer su libro. Era la historia de una niña cuyo padre desaparece misteriosamente y esta va a buscarlo en una aventura fantastica. Hace cinco años que lee el mismo libro, cuando lo termina, espera una semana y lo empieza a leer otra vez.

Su actitud cambio un poco, ya no era tan mandona, y aunque aun trataba con inferioridad a quienes consideraba inferiores a ella, no lo hacia tan regular como antes, solo cuando estaba molesta o estresada.

Dejo de cantar, solo tarareaba una que otra cancion. Decidio que el canto no era lo suyo. Ahora solo escribe en un portatil que le permitieron tener junto a ella sin acceso a internet. En el escribio casi toda su vida.

Aun lo hace, pero no tiene mucho que contar.

No quiere pensar que es un alma en pena, pero asi se siente, pero no lo demuestra. Quiere olvidar, olvidar todo lo que ha hecho y empezar desde cero, pero cree que no se merece una segunda oportunidad.

Su hermoso rostro aun es hermoso, pero las ojeras lo han demacrado, se ve hermosa pero triste. Hace seis años que no sonrie.

Mircalla llego a su vida solo para destruirla.

Le echaba la culpa de sus males a Kagome, pero ella no tuvo la culpa de nada. Cuando tenia 15 años, despues de todos los problemas por los que paso, Mircalla aparecio apoderandose de ella.

Yo lo superara, como lo hizo antes, mientras tanto se quedara a aqui, a meditar su vida entera...

* * *

Mientras se preparaba para salir a cantar, Kagome se miraba en el espejo, como hacia siempre antes de salir a tocar.

Han pasado ocho años, y aun siente nervios. Son cosas que nunca se curan.

Inuyasha esta detras de ella, observandola tambien, Haru y Souta estaban siendo cuidados por Izayoi quien se ofrecio a hacerlo.

-tienes una mancha aqui- le dice Inuyasha, quitandola con su pulgar.

Kagome estaba sencilla, su cabello estaba ondulado, y su ropa, un vestido negro que iba degradando a blanco y unas botas, estaban en perfecto orden. Por esta noche decidio no usar maquillaje.

El concierto de esa noche iba a ser especial, era el concierto de aniversario, que se hacia todos los años en Tokio. Habian miles de personas esperando a la banda afuera, los demas estaban en la sala tras bastidores bebendo un poco. Ella estaba en un cuarto aparte, aun observandose en el espejo.

Era un tipo de ritual para ella, pensaba en su familia, en su esposo, en sus padres, su hermanito... Pensaba en todos aquellos a quienes amaba con todo el alma. Recordaba toda su vida.

Les dedicaba ese concierto a todos los que la amaron una vez y a los que lo siguen haciendo.

-¿Crees que estoy vieja?- le pregunta a Inuyasha viendolo en el espejo.

-Para nada.- le sonrie.- Creo que cada dia estas mas hermosa.- dice plantandole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Moriremos algun dia- dice de repente.

-Pero ese dia no sera hoy- le responde Inuyasha.

Kagome se lenvanta con calma de su silla. Alisandose el vestido en el proceso.

Camina hacia la salida tomada de la mano de su esposo. Mientras caminan por el pasillo, no dicen nada.

Cuando llegan a la sala con el resto de la banda, los demas los reciben con un grito.

Kagome los miraba sonriente, se veian igual que hace ocho años, ninguno habia cambiado un poco, bueno, Ayame ahora usaba el cabello corto y negro, pero seguia igual de calentona con Koga. De todos ellos, la unica casada era Kagome.

Sango y Miroku se amaban con locura, pero aun no querian "matrimoniarse" .

Uniendose a la fiesta, se bebieron un par de tragos.

Faltaba una hora para salir a tocar, asi que se quedarian alli, relajandose antes de salir a hacer headbang.

Eran un grupo de seis amigos, casi treaintañeros que se comportaban como adolescentes, pero ¿quien no ama tener amigos asi?

Muchas bandas cambian sus lineaciones con los años, pero ellos seguian juntos, porque asi lo prometieron, Hasta el final.

Se apoyaban los unos a los otros y asi seria por siempre. Eran una familia de rockeros.

Kagome, los miraba con ternura, rogando porque estos momentos nunca se terminaran. Mientras Inuyasha la brazaba y la miraba con ese brillo en los ojos que solo aparece cuando la ve a ella.

Como si leyera los pensamientos de su esposa, la abraza, ya que, ambos ruegan lo mismo.

Sus amigos al verlos asi, se les unen, volviendo una abrazo de pareja, en un abrazo de amigos, aquel que solo con amigos puedes disfrutar.

Amor, calidez, soporte, comprension, ternura.

_¿Sera que el amor nunca morira? Espero que asi sea - Una chica triste_

_Fin_

* * *

_Fue un poco dificil ponerle fin a esto, pero no todo es para siempre._

_Gracias a los que quisieron seguirla hasta el final, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Es mi primera historia, asi que espero ir mejorando._

_Sean felices, y nunca dejen que nade les impida serlo._

_Att: AlissaBlue_


End file.
